Ayame
by Audriel
Summary: Ayame, a beautiful flower that means happiness for those who believe. Hikari Ayame was supposed to be an ordinary girl until a fateful event took her to Konoha where her fate entwined with unexpected people that will affect the future of Konoha
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

* * *

**Ayame**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was crystal clear. The villagers had started their daily activities. Shops were opened and people started to crowd the streets. It seemed to be a normal day in Konoha.

But it wasn't.

Even though in a glance it _was_ like another ordinary day in Konoha. It really wasn't. It could be seen signs of destruction everywhere in the village. Nearly half of the houses were knocked down and some of them were pretty badly damaged. Some of the trees that surrounded the village were burnt down into ashes. If any trespasser passed the crowd, they could feel intensity in the air. Sadness and fear were hanging in the air.

A week ago the villagers had faced their worst nightmare when Kyuubi, the strongest from all demons attacked their beloved village. The fox demon didn't only destroy their village and take their dearest ones' lives but it also had left them with a scar that wouldn't easily be healed by time.

The demon was able to be sealed indeed but with a huge sacrifice. Their Hokage, the Fourth in order to seal the demon, lost his life after finishing the seal. The Fourth or Yondaime (in Japanese) was appointed a Hokage 2 years ago. When the Third or Sandaime decided to give up the title, nobody doubted him. He had been a caring and yet strong Hokage. They hadn't fully overcome the grief because of the loss. After Yondaime's death, Sandaime took the title once again for he was still the strongest shinobi of Konoha. So he reigned once again, waiting for the next suitable candidate.

-o-O-o-

There were four watch towers in Konoha, each guarding every side of the village. One of the towers was destroyed during the Kyuubi attack leaving the remaining three standing. There were two ANBU appointed to guard in a shift. In a tower that stood near the gate of Konoha, only one ANBU was in duty. He was gazing through the borders of the village, aware for any newcomers. Suddenly a figure appeared from the stairs.

"Is there any sign of Sandaime?" a feminine voice spoke.

"Arashi-sama," the Anbu bowed respectfully to the new figure

"Iie, there isn't any sign of him so far"

"…I see"

The figure walked to the Anbu's side to have a better view beyond the gate. It was revealed the figure was a woman, a beautiful kunoichi. She was tall and slender. She had her long curly hair tied into a ponytail that reached her back. Her eyes had the same colour with her hair, light brown but rather darker. She didn't wear a jounin vest, instead she wore dark leather vest and pants. Under her vest she wore black shirt with long sleeves and high neck. She wore her head protector on her left upper arm. She seemed to have high rank or strong enough until ANBU paid respect for her.

"How long have he gone?" she asked to the Anbu whose mask resembled a wolf.

"Approximately 38 hours since he departed"

"Did you know or at least have an idea where he's going?"

"No, he didn't give us any hint and he refused any escort"

"Why should he leave in such time," she spoke to herself

"I still have things to do, so could you please inform me if he's arrived?"

"I will," he nodded

Arashi nodded in approval the she left the tower with a slight puff. She appeared in front of Hokage office where two ANBU was guarding the door. She simply just nodded to them so they let her walked in to the office. After she closed the door she was greeted with a pile of paper works. After Sandaime took the title again he had decided Arashi would be his trusted aide that would make her in charge of every issue in Konoha after Hokage himself…for the _second_ time. She used to be Yondaime's trusted aide and she had accepted it half-heartedly. And now there she was, facing a pile of paper works she'd need to take care of.

She sat down thinking why Sandaime needed to go in such wrong time. Konoha was crumbling and they needed a strong leader to lead them through everything. What kind of matter that Sandaime couldn't drop if compared to Konoha's current situation?

Arashi, even though she was good in diplomacy and paper works like these, she still prefer doing missions –S-class, A-class she didn't bother much- than sitting on the same place all day.

_This is going to be a long day_… she let out a sigh and started working with the paper works silently.

-o-O-o-

Meanwhile, not far from the gates of Konoha two figures could be seen walking toward Konoha. Both of them were wearing dark cloaks and had their hoods raised. One of them had average height while the other was shorter, the person's height barely above the taller one's knee.

"We've arrived, child…We've arrived to the place your father called home" the taller one spoke and placed his/her hand gently on the shorter one's head

"We're home…"

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of the Prologue. I hope it's not confusing, since the author herself is also confused . But I suppose all of you already have a glint how's the story going. Wishing for your best reviews about my fic, is it bad or is it good? Or just wait for the first chapter? Thanks a lot for reading! And keep on reading! 


	2. Learning the Meaning of Loss

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

* * *

**Ayame**

**Learning the Meaning of Loss**

The village of Konoha was established by the First Hokage and when he retired he had chosen his brother to become his successor for he was the strongest shinobi after him. Since then only the strongest shinobi could be a Hokage. In order to respect them, the faces of the Hokage were carved on the cliff of a mountain at the north of Konoha. Now there weren't only three faces watching the village, but four faces. The Fourth or Yondaime's face was just recently carved beside the face of the Third or Sandaime.

Sandaime found himself gazing toward his chosen successor that passed away before him. It had been a year, he recalled, since he had taken Ayame to her father's homeland. _Ayame…_

It was 10 a.m. in the morning. Ayame was supposed to be in the Academy now. She was 2 years old when she arrived in Konoha. Her mother, Hikari Nadeshiko should come along with her daughter but she could hardly accept the death of her husband. So she chosen to stay behind and let Ayame to leave since she hadn't understood the meaning of loss yet. Nadeshiko had promised him and Ayame that she would follow them to Konoha. But a year passed without any news from her.

Konoha had been rebuilding well. Fortunately enough, they didn't need to rebuild totally from ashes. Konoha had suffered a great deal of damage. Konoha didn't only lose its best shinobis but also its civilians. They had lived in grief and fear since the terror of Kyuubi. It was amazing that they were able to recover pretty fast. But Sandaime knew well they wouldn't easily forget _that_ day, leaving two children bearing the greatest burden. Naruto and Ayame. He had told the people to treat Naruto as a hero as Yondaime wished but it was easier said than done. While Ayame, he hadn't told her about her father that her father was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha who had sacrificed himself to save the village for he didn't know how she would react. He had decided to enroll her to Ninja Academy despite she was too young for it. He hoped the Academy would make her occupied for a while until her waiting was over and she would have friends. But what he heard from her teacher was much more the contrary. She kept a distance from the others, being a new kid on the block and the youngest. Naruto and Ayame…they deserved better.

"Sandaime-sama," a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts

Arashi was standing in front of him with a pile of paper works.

"If you have time to gaze outside, I suppose you have time for _these,_" she spoke dutifully, indicating the paper works.

"I suppose so…" _Well, I have my own matter at hand_, he sighed

-o-O-o-

In Ninja Academy, it was break time. The children greeted it cheerfully. Most of them wanted to play outside with their friends. Soon the class room was deserted leaving a little girl who was sitting behind the class in the corner. She was young, probably 3 or 4 years old. She was a beautiful girl. She had straight black hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She had no ponies instead she had some of her front hair (bangs?) shorter. Most of all she had beautiful dark blue eyes that seemed lonely and sorrowful. She was gazing outside the class window.

Meanwhile, there were four girls passing her class. They were much older than the girl probably 9 or 10 years old. They were chatting about something, but one girl didn't seem to pay attention to her friends' conversation. She looked mature for her age. She had long dark red hair and her maroon eyes notice the solitary presence in the class. One of her friends with a braided hair noticed she wasn't listening,

"Kaede, are you listening?"

The girl named Kaede snapped from her thoughts and returned her attention to her friends.

"Sumanai, Chiharu," Kaede smiled apologetically to the braided girl,

"So what was it?"

"…Cut it out, it's a pretty rare occasion you didn't pay attention. What is it?" Chiharu asked.

"Well, Ayame is staying alone in class again," concern could be heard from her voice.

"Ayame? You mean the 3-year-old girl who just entered the Academy?" another girl spoke. She was the tallest in the group and also seemed mature like Kaede. Her long black hair was tied in a pigtail. She had fang-shaped paint marks on both of her cheeks. She had a dog with its fur as white as snow cradled on her arms. It seemed she was an Inuzuka.

"Hai, you notice too, Suzu," Kaede replied

"She's always like that since she came," Suzu followed where Kaede's gaze was before. Ayame was still gazing outside the window.

"It's very hard to start a conversation with her," Suzu continued.

"You've tried to?" Kaede was surprised.

"I've tried indeed, but not successful," she smiled half-heartedly.

"Why do you care about her?" another girl in the group asked. She accepted glares from the other three.

"She's new in this village and she barely knows anybody. Especially she's very young, too young to be in the Academy," Chiharu showed she was displeased with her friend.

"And she's just two years older than my little brother, Kiba," Suzu added.

"We can't insist her to join us. We should give her time. Soon she would be able to adapt with her new environment. I believe she's a nice girl," Kaede smiled more to herself.

"I suppose so," Suzu agreed, "now, let's go, shall we?"

The girls silently agreed and they reluctantly left. Kaede gave Ayame a concerned look before she left.

-o-O-o-

Long the class had been dismissed. The sky started to darken as the sun was about to set. There was a little girl who was walking alone in the streets of Konoha. She was wandering aimlessly for pretty long time. When she was the sun was setting, she realized it was time to go home, or to be more accurate, Sandaime's house. Nobody knew her relationship with the Hokage and why she stayed at his house, save for few people, which were the Hokage guards. Only few loyal, trusted and strong shinobis from ANBU could be Hokage guard and Ayame knew all of them. She even got along with them pretty well. One of them was Nakayama Shuichiro, an active ANBU whose mask strongly resembled a tiger. Ayame thought it suited him well since he was one of the strongest in Nakayama clan. Nakayama was well-known for their taijutsu after Hyuuga clan. Their taijutsu style was taken from animals movements. Since they were young, the Nakayamas would have to choose an animal that would be their taijutsu style and they would learn by themselves their own style. That's why the clan's taijutsu style was never named, or had a name since every single Nakayama had their own style, even if they chose the same animal. As Ayame walked closer to Hokage tower, she could easily spot the person she was looking for.

"Shuichi-san!"

An ANBU who was standing in front of the entrance to Hokage tower reacted to her call. His mask resembled a tiger. When Ayame stood in front of him, he seemed to loose his stiffness but not his defense.

"Well, it's no other than Ayame," he kneeled in front of little girl so they were in the same height.

"Konnichiwa, Shuichi-san," she smiled to him. Shuichiro had allowed her to call him Shuichi.

"Konnichiwa, Ayame… It seemed you remember that today I have my guard duty."

Ayame simply nodded, making him chuckle.

"It's going to be late, why aren't you at home?"

"I'm going to go home. I'm just thinking if Sarutobi-jiisan would like to go home together?"

"Oh, he would like to. Say, why don't we go to his office and ask?"

"Can you leave your post?" she tilted her head innocently. Shuichi was surprised she understood his duty. He wondered how much she learnt in the Academy in her first month. Shuichi looked at his partner in guard duty, Haneda Akira whose mask resembled a falcon. Haneda simply nodded, he liked Ayame too, as much as other guards.

"Don't worry, it's only going to take a while," he assured her.

It wasn't long until they reached the Hokage office.

"I'll ask Sandaime-sama and you should wait outside"

"So I wouldn't be a disturbance?" she asked with her innocent voice. Shuichi chose wisely not to answer for she was right.

"Just stay, alright?" The black haired girl just nodded.

He knocked the door twice loud enough and there was a muffled answer from inside "Enter". Shuichi entered the office and saw Sandaime was working on pretty much of paper works.

"Sandaime-sama," he confirmed his presence in the office. As he spoke he saw he had Sandaime's attention.

"Ah, Shuichiro. You came right when I need you," Sandaime stopped his activity.

"Do I, Sandaime-sama?" he was pretty surprised.

"Yes…," he paused, "I hear you're pretty close to Ayame"

"Well, you can say so"

"Then you must've known that she is waiting for her mother"

"Yes…" but he let his word hung. Somehow he didn't like where they were going. He was an experienced shinobi, and he had learnt to look underneath the underneath in a hard way most of the times. He knew it wasn't good news. Sandaime noticed that Shuichiro found out where they were heading. So there was no need for useless words,

"I've just accepted telegram from her family that… her mother, Nadeshiko passed away few days ago," his voice was sad.

"How?"

"It seemed disease had attacked her village and they weren't able to get medical help for the distance to town was far. When the help came, it was already too late… I need your help, Shuichiro, to deliver this news to her"

"But…" before he told Sandaime that Ayame was here, both of them heard sound of running footsteps from the other side of the door. Soon both realized the same thing, Ayame had accidentally overheard their conversation. Both Sandaime and Shuichiro rushed outside to chase Ayame.

"Haneda, did you see where Ayame was going?" Shuichiro asked in a hurry.

"She went to that direction," he pointed where she went. (A/n:truly have no idea)

"What's wrong, Sandaime-sama?" Haneda also noticed Sandaime's presence.

"I want both of you to look for her. When you found her, tell me. There's something I need to explain to her," both of the guards accepted the orders without questioning. Sandaime himself also tried to find Ayame.

Night had fallen, but there was no sign of Ayame anywhere. He had cancelled the search for the guards, but he didn't stop searching. He realized he had no idea where she could have gone, that he didn't really know her well. He decided to go to Hokage Memorial probably _he_ could tell where his daughter could be. He smiled at the thought. When he arrived at the Memorial, his gaze slowly swept the faces until it ended with Yondaime's face. He was about to walk closer when he thought he heard someone was crying. It sounded distant at start but as he walked closer to the fourth Hokage's face, he was sure that someone was crying. He quickly scanned the area and found the source of the voice was from on top Yondaime's carving. Without more thought, he jumped to the top and found what he was looking for.

Sandaime could see a small figure in the darkness. He walked closer and there was no need to tell what he saw. It was Ayame, tears flowing from her eyes. She was hugging her knees to her chest. He didn't know how long she had been crying. His gaze softened to see her crying. He walked to her and sat beside her. Ayame didn't seem to mind.

"Ayame…" he spoke gently. Ayame didn't react, but he saw she had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry…" it was all he could think of. Silence greeted his words. Sandaime felt as if Ayame was avoiding him. He didn't want to push her, so he waited…not for long.

"What should I do now?" her voice was barely audible.

"…You should stay in Konoha," he answered carefully.

"Doushite?" she asked, without looking at him.

"Konoha is your home"

"_My father's_," she emphasized,

"And what ties does Konoha share with me?"

Sandaime was surprised to see her looking straight at him. Then he saw her gaze saddened,

"Is it just because I am _his_ daughter?"

Sandaime was caught off guard, but he hid it well. Ayame moved her gaze to the view below.

"I probably didn't remember him well, but I have a picture of him…The same picture that hangs on the wall of the Hokage office… My father was the Fourth, wasn't he?"

"…Yes," there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"So you brought me here just because I am his daughter?"

"No," the answer made Ayame looked at him questioningly.

"It was your father wishes," he smiled warmly to Ayame,

"After he had you, he truly wanted to live together with you and your mother, Nadeshiko as a family. But he was a shinobi, and he was obliged to serve his village. Especially afterwards he was chosen to be the next Hokage. He asked your mother to move to Konoha. Nadeshiko thought you were too young for a long journey and she couldn't leave her village yet. But well things often don't come as expected… I just want to fulfil his wishes, Ayame. He wanted you to be happy, and so do I"

"Then he would be disappointed in me. How can I be happy when I don't have my parents with me in place I don't know," she hugged her knees tighter.

"Your parents will always be with you, Ayame," he lifted her chin so their gaze met. Ayame had tears in her eyes.

"Because they live in your heart. People are truly dead when they are forgotten. Your parents probably died _physically_ but as long as you remember them and keep them in your heart, they will keep on living. You will never be alone. I am with you and I believe sooner or later you'll find those who are dear for you. Have faith my child, have faith." With those soothing words, Sandaime gently rubbed her back. Ayame couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Sandaime looked at her sadly, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

That day… Ayame, 3 years old… had learned the meaning of loss.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, at last the truth is revealed! But I suppose all of you have figured it out all along. This chapter is a 'little bit' too long, ne? Too many dialogues XD, words are my best. This is an important chapter since it has character development and characters that would take part in the story. I truly appreciate for those who had reviewed, I never thought I would have reviews for the prologue. So please review this chapter. Flames are accepted as long as it doesn't burn me into ashes.


	3. Nakayama Shinji

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Therefore I want to thank my sole reviewer Kohaku-san for the reviews. Thank you very much! It means a lot for me. I'm glad you like it. Pairings? Well I'm not thinking of any pairings…yet. Unless you can make me to make one;) Read and Review!

* * *

**Ayame**

**Nakayama Shinji **

Few blocks from the Hokage tower, there was a huge and old building. It was the biggest building in Konoha. It was Konoha Public Library, where people of Konoha could access any information they want. But there was a restricted section, only jounin and special jounin were allowed to access it freely by the Hokage's approval.

There was only one person that was present in the section. The person seemed to be occupied with the books and the scrolls that were arranged neatly in front of her, waiting for its turn to be read. She was a little girl with short black hair, her hair swung loosely as she made a note from the book and the scroll.

Someone just entered the library and asked to the librarian about something. He was a young man, probably in his twenties. He had dark green hair that matched his eyes and he had some beads hanging from his hair. (A/n: Imagine padawan's braid with beads, just much shorter) The librarian, a middle-aged woman smiled warmly and offered to show the place by herself. The man agreed and he was led to the place where the girl was. At first the girl didn't notice their presence until the librarian called her,

"Ayame-chan."

The girl named Ayame at last took her attention away from her note only to see someone she knew.

"Shuichi-san!" she seemed happy to see him.

Nakayama Shuichiro wasn't wearing his ANBU outfit. Instead he wore casual clothes that consisted of black shirt with high collar and long sleeves and dark blue pants. He looked like a civilian except he wore the Konoha forehead protector and still had his utility pouch on his belt. Shuichi smiled to the little girl,

"Hello there"

"I suppose I can leave you both now," the librarian saw there was no need for her to stay longer. Shuichi nodded in approval.

"Arigato, Nanami-san," Ayame told the librarian before she left. Then Shuichi sat on an empty chair beside her and took three of the books.

"Konoha:Complete History, A Beginner's Guide:How to Control Chakra Perfectly, List of Konoha's Best Shinobi," he raised his eyebrow to see the list of her reading.

"Don't you think it's too heavy for you?"

"Yes, in the beginning. But now I've started to enjoy it. It's become my hobby. I need to read a book at least everyday"

"Wow, I'm not that diligent," Shuichi commented. Ayame slightly chuckled, knowing that Shuichi seldom read or even touched books unless he truly needed to.

"So…what brings you here, Shuichi-san?"

"Well, today I'm off duty and since I wasn't able to celebrate your birthday, I'm going to treat you ice cream," he grinned to her. Ayame didn't expect Shuichi to remember her birthday. She had celebrated her birthday with Sarutobi-jisan and Hokage guards in Hokage office. It was simple, but she felt it was enough.

"So how is it?"

"Sure!" she gave him one of her best smiles.

-o-O-o-

Afterwards, the two of them could be seen at the Hokage Memorial, Ayame's favorite place.

"Here. Happy Birthday, Ayame," Shuichi said to her as he handed double ice cream on a cone.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Shuichi-san," she smiled full of gratitude.

"…It's been a year since you arrived in Konoha and you're about to face genin exam. I must say that's fast"

"I don't expect it, either. I'm surprised that I'm able to catch up with the others," Shuichi could see she was sincere about it.

"I suppose it's because of your daily visit to the library. By the way, since when you have access to the restricted section?"

"Well, Sarutobi-jiisan gives me the access so I can read everything in the restricted section. Well, not everything though. Nanami-san picked the books I should read"

"Of course," he smiled. The restricted section contained a lot of information about Konoha, even though the girl could be trusted but they couldn't afford to take any risk. Especially it was about the village's safety.

"Since when you like reading?" he asked without much thinking.

"…Since _that_ day," she spoke sadly. Shuichi knew what she meant, she was reading to keep herself occupied. He looked at her sympathically, she hadn't fully gotten over it. It should be hard for her to lose her parents in such a young age.

"Ayame, do you know someone from your class named Nakayama Shinji?" he decided to change the topic.

"Well, know isn't the right word though. But I heard pretty much of him"

"Why? Isn't he your classmate?"

"He always sits in the back and seldom talks. Who is he?" she asked him with growing interest.

"My youngest brother," he answered. Shuichi was the oldest from three siblings. Shinji was his youngest brother and he was 18 years younger than Shuichi, which was a pretty huge gap. He was worried of his brother, knowing him well.

"I see, no wonder both of you share so many similarities"

"So, how is he?"

"The truth?" she asked playfully. Shuichi didn't like how it sounded.

"The truth"

"He's the last in class and seems to be blacklisted by the teachers"

"WHAT!" Shuichi could barely contain himself. Ayame had kept a pretty good distance from him, knowing well his reaction would be.

"WHAT IS THAT BAKA OTOUTO DOING?" (A/n: hope I write it right. I mean Stupid Brother)

"Well, he often skips classes and sleeps in class. Even when he is awake, he seems not to pay attention," Ayame explained calmly. Shuichi gritted his teeth and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. His grip on the cone tightened until it cracked. Ayame who saw everything, tried so hard not to laugh. Shuichi's expression was priceless.

"Ano, Shuichi-san…you're going to drop your ice cream," Ayame pointed to his ice cream which cone wasn't able to hold the ice cream longer since it was crushed into pieces.

Shuichi quickly threw his ice cream to nearby trash can. Ayame silently giggled when he wasn't looking.

"Calm down, Shuichi-san. I told you it _seems_ like that," Ayame emphasized.

"What do you mean?" he started to gain his composure back.

"I don't think he truly sleeps. Or skips classed in purpose. Or doesn't pay attention at all"

"Huh?"

"He seems to be sleeping because he usually closes his eyes and has his feet crossed on the table. Even though he doesn't appear at class, I've found him watching us silently twice. I've seen his face serious when the teacher explained pretty often"

"Why does he do that?"

"Don't ask me, you're his brother"

Shuichi sighed in exasperation. His hand traveled to his hair, scratching his head in frustration.

"He truly never changes," Ayame looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You know Nakayama clan is one of the strongest clan in Konoha," he saw Ayame nodded,

"Well, being a Nakayama especially Nakayama clan leader's family makes a lot of people to expect us highly. So far we're able to answer their expectation but Shinji doesn't really content about it. He hates to live up people expectations. When he is given an order, he usually disobeys it or does the opposite"

"So you say, he's rebellious?"

"You pick the right word. I know him better than anyone else and I know how strong and brilliant he is. He would make the clan proud if he is a little serious. But I can't do much since the gap of age we have and I'm busy as an ANBU"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ayame asked

"It's nice for you to ask but Shinji is stubborn you can't do anything about it. I just want you to keep an eye on him. Well, you've finished your ice cream, I suppose you want to return to the library." Without verbal agreement they returned to the library.

"I'll go training and meet some friends. See you tomorrow," he patted the Ayame as they arrived in front of the library. He was about to leave when he heard Ayame.

"Shuichi-san, I think you don't need to worry about your brother. I believe he will become a shinobi…in his own way," she added with an assuring smile. Ayame didn't really know why she said that for he didn't know much about Shinji. But from her observation and judgement, she was sure about it. She could see Shuichi smiled to her words and nodded his head before he left.

-o-O-o-

Ayame sorted out from the Library at 5 p.m. for she had promised Sarutobi-jisan she would make dinner. She didn't need to buy groceries because there were enough groceries left in the fridge. She decided to take a shortcut by passing the training grounds.

It was quiet, as she expected. It seemed everybody had returned to their safe haven, their homes. Ayame enjoyed the silence as she walked down a small path. Then she heard something, or at least she thought she heard something. She sharpened her hearing and was assured she was right. It was distant, indeed, but it was real. She wondered why there would be someone in the training ground that late. So she decided to check the source of the noise. She jumped from trees to trees since it was the fastest way to reach her destination. When she thought she was getting closer, she slowed down and approached stealthily. She hid herself in the shadows and took a better look on the person who was making the noises.

Below her (A/n: Ayame was hiding on a tree), she could see a boy training himself. It seemed he was practicing some jutsus. The boy wore loose beige shirt with long sleeves that was rolled to his elbows and brown pants. She thought she had seen the outfit before somehow. Then she tried to get a clearer view of the person, dark green hair… dark green eyes… the beads that hanging from his hair… and the striking resemblance of Shuichiro… Ayame was sure, it was Nakayama Shinji, Shuichiro's youngest brother. That's why she thought she had seen the outfit before, it was Nakayama traditional clothes. Nakayama traditional clothes were embroidered with their traditional motifs. Nakayama clan could be recognized with their traditional clothes, like Uchiha clan that was recognized by their clan symbol.

Ayame noticed Shinji was pretty much a mess, she could see he was sweating, his clothes dirty. She also noticed battered training logs, it seemed he was training for a long time. Shinji was making hand seals, which Ayame recognized it was hand seals for Bushin no Jutsu. Ayame watched silently as he tried to create two prefect bushins. In some attempts he made too much bushins, in other attempts he made imperfect bushins. He did it over and over again until Ayame wondered if he was drained of chakra yet. At last she saw Shinji kicked a log in frustration for his inability to create to perfect bushins.

"Why won't this jutsu work!"

"You're not concentrating enough of your chakra"

_Oops_, Ayame realized her mistake, words slipped out from her mouth unconsciously.

"Who's there!" Shinji demanded, he was in defensive stance. His eyes swept his surroundings warily and ended right on the tree where Ayame was hiding.

Ayame let out a sigh, it was truly hard to avoid a Nakayama with their sharp senses. There was no point in hiding anymore. She landed lightly on the ground and walked out from the shadows to reveal herself to Shinji.

Shinji eyed the stranger who seemed to be watching him along. He was still in his defensive stance. He was indeed occupied with his training but he still could sense someone else's presence. The person who was standing in front of him was a little girl, no taller than him, she was probably 2 or 3 years younger. He thought he had seen her before.

"I'm Hikari Ayame, we're in the same class in the Academy," the girl spoke as if she was able to read his thoughts. He raised his eyebrow, he remembered her.

"You are the 3-year-old girl," Shinji returned to his ordinary self.

"_Were_, I'm 4 now," she was known as the 3-year-old girl indeed. After all, not everyday people could find a 3-year-old girl who was able to follow regular class. She was pretty famous because of it.

"So you were watching me before?" it was rather a statement.

"It's not my intention to, but I'm curious that is someone who's still training this late"

"But it doesn't mean you can watch me training"

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb you. Dewa… I'll return home so you can train alone," Ayame was about to leave.

"Matte!" suddenly Shinji stopped her.

"Hai?" Ayame looked at him questioningly.

Shinji seemed uncertain for a moment,

"What do you mean I'm not concentrating enough?"

"Oh," Ayame thought he would scold her,

"Well, in order to perform jutsu we'll need a certain amount of chakra besides the right hand seals. The chakra amount must be precise or the jutsu will fail. In bushin no jutsu, the case would be too much bushin or imperfect bushin or wasting your own chakra. You've done the right seals, the problem lies in your chakra control"

"So…what should I do?" Shinji was amazed that she could figure his problem easily.

"Well, concentration," Ayame gave him a simple answer,

"You know how many chakra it's needed to make a perfect bushin, aren't you? Or at least through trials and errors"

"Hn," Shinji nodded.

"Well to create more bushin, for example two. You don't need to double the chakra but you only add half of the ordinary. So first, you used too much chakra. Second, you aren't concentrating enough so only the amount of chakra needed is released. You should be very focus on releasing your chakra. Why don't you try? It isn't that hard"

Shinji looked at her skeptically.

_But it worth a shot_, he thought. So once again he formed the hand seals that were needed (A/n: Does bushin no jutsu need a lot hand seals?). This time, he concentrated more on the amount of chakra needed. When he thought it was enough, he released his chakra,

"Bushin no jutsu!"

Then in front of him, appeared two perfect bushins he wanted.

"Easy ne?" Ayame smiled to him,

"If you practice more, eventually you won't need to concentrate too hard. Your body will release the amount of chakra you need just by doing the hand seals," then she remembered her forgotten duty, dinner!

"Well then, I'm not needed anymore. I must go home now. Ja!" she waved her slightly and without waiting for his reply she quickly jumped to a tree. Using ground path only made her slower to arrive home.

Shinji watched her until the small figure lost in the shadows. His look showed amusement,

"What a way to say good bye. Well, it's time to go home," he dusted off the dirt from his clothes and unrolled his sleeves. He glanced again to the direction where Ayame went.

"Hikari Ayame ne? No wonder she can stay in regular class."

It was Ayame first but not last meeting with Nakayama Shinji.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's rather slow. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be about the genin exam! BTW, I don't really understand how they divide class in the Academy, I just make it up. If anyone know please tell me. I think there's a preparation class (like kindergarten or somewhat) and regular class. Honestly…I don't know . Before I end this useless note, if anyone has seen the news, must've known about the disaster that happened in South-East Asia. Being a South-East Asian, I want to give my deepest sympathy for the victims. I've tried my best to help. I pray there would be no more victims (it's already reached 70,000), aid would come soon and may their souls rest in peace for those who had passed away…


	4. Genin Exam

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Beforehand, I want to thank you to Kohaku-san who loyally followed my story and SHiZuNe-ChaN that bushin no jutsu only need a simple hand seal to do the basic. Glad both of you like it, I'm trying to make it better. Keep on reviewing! For the others, Read & Review!

* * *

**Ayame**

**Genin Exam**

At last, the genin exam that all the Academy regular students expected was approaching. The day they dreaded but also were waiting for. The day when they would give their best efforts to pass and fulfill their dream in becoming a shinobi. A month before the exam would take place, every student was busy preparing themselves for the exam, or at least their parents made them. As the day came closer, they prepared themselves more intensively. Intensity was hanging in the air.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Memorial someone was sitting on top of Yondaime's head. It was a little girl, probably 4 years old. She had short straight black hair that barely reached her shoulder, some of her front hair was shorter. She seemed to be enjoying the warm breeze as she let her hair blown by the wind.

"I've never known this place could be so comfortable," suddenly a voice interrupted the peace from behind her. The girl seemed to know who the person could be.

"Sarutobi-jiisan!" the girl, known as Ayame smiled to the person who appeared to be Sandaime.

"No wonder why you enjoy your time here," he sat beside her.

"It's peaceful here and the view is great, don't you think?"

"Indeed, you can see the village clearly from up here"

"Besides, past these days were truly uncomfortable…since everybody's busy with the exam"

"Ah, I see…So why don't you?"

"I don't really think if I prepare myself today would make a difference. I'd rather take a day off so I won't be too nervous tomorrow"

"Good thinking," he smiled,

"It seems you have prepared yourself well"

"…Sarutobi-jiisan…"

"Hn?" he was thinking about smoking but he remembered that Ayame didn't like him smoking. Bad for health, she said and because of it she got rid all of tobacco and the pipes he usually used. The girl truly had influence over him.

"Do you think I could pass?" the girl seemed to doubt herself.

"I believe you can. You're the smartest girl I've ever met"

"Really? Don't you think it's too soon for me?…I'm the youngest student to participate in the exam and there's no one else who's in the same age…"

"…Honestly…I _do_ think it's too soon for you," the answer made her sadder. Sandaime glanced to the girl then moved his gaze to the sky.

"I enroll you to the Academy so you would have friends in first place. But you've exceeded my expectation…by becoming the youngest genin exam participant in Konoha history. I'm proud of you," Sandaime said those words proudly, as if a father would say. It made Ayame's eyes widened in surprise.

"You've done well Ayame. Your parents would be _very_ proud too," he smiled warmly to her,

"But you don't need to push yourself to become a shinobi. Being a shinobi is not easy, the responsibility… I suppose you know that. I want you to enjoy your childhood until you're ready. Even though so, I want you to do your best in the exam. I believe your father would have agreed with me"

He looked at her, hoping that she would understand. Ayame was rather mature for her age, she understood people well, being so observant and objective. It was very hard to lie or hide something from her. To his relief, Sandaime could see Ayame smiled and nodded in understanding. He patted her back gently, for Ayame it was enough. More than enough for any other encouraging words.

-o-O-o-

At the genin exam, Ayame could see nervous faces everywhere. Through Ayame's keen eyes, she could see that all of them were nervous even through the calm façade they put on their faces. Even though so, not all of were nervous, she could see some of them. Among them were Inuzuka Suzu, Mizuno Kaede, and…she smiled to see the person, Nakayama Shinji. He was still as ignorant as ever. Nothing truly changed between them after Ayame caught him training. But when they met Shinji would nod his head in greeting and sometimes when he needed help about the lesson he would ask her. Then her eye caught something, she saw the students were looking at the same direction. Someone had just arrived, a slender figure appeared. It was a boy, probably 3 or 4 years older than her. He had long raven hair that was tied and onyx eyes. He wore high collared black shirt with long sleeves. It seemed the girls had admirations to him while the boys held rivalry.

_Those eyes_…_The hair_… Ayame was sure he was an Uchiha, but she couldn't remember his name. He wasn't in the same class with her. But she didn't bother to find out, she had a feeling the exam would start soon…indeed.

"Students who are going to participate in the exam please gather around!" a voice that held authority silenced the students.

The exam took whole day. It was consisted of every skill that a shinobi should have. The exam started with written test, to test their theoretical and analytical skills. It was continued with taijutsu, genjutsu, and ningu tests. They were divided into groups so it would be more efficient. And it seemed ninjutsu test was taken separately, to Ayame wonder. After all the students had taken the tests, Ayame had her answer.

"Students, may I have your attention!" It was more an order than a request. The students turned their attention to the person who spoke. It was one of the Academy teachers that Ayame didn't know.

"The final test will be held in this room," he announced as his hand showed the room,

"But _not all_ of you would enter the room. We've already had the result of your previous tests and based on that result, you can enter this room or not"

The students started to panic. The silence soon was broken. Ayame didn't say anything. The teacher took out a list of names,

"Those whose name is mentioned can enter the room"

_So that's why… Reasonable…taijutsu, genjutsu, and ningu were truly basic skills. If we're going to be a shinobi, we shouldn't lack of it…which means the level of the students graduated is pretty high. The ninjutsu test would decide the result, whether we pass or not, _Ayame thought. She sighed, she wasn't really sure if she even passes taijutsu, genjutsu, ningu tests. She was pretty sure she did well enough in written, genjutsu and ningu tests, but she wasn't sure about her taijutsu test. Taijutsu was her weakness, especially with her small body. She could barely manage to land a blow or even hurt the opponent, she didn't have enough strength. And she wasn't sure that the other test's result would help her taijutsu test result.

_Well, I suppose I only go this far_…she felt rather pessimistic, _at least I do my best_…

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the students were looking at her.

"Eh?" it was her only reaction.

"Ayame…your name was mentioned," a girl with long dark red hair whom she recognized as Mizuno Kaede told her, she was smiling to her.

"Hikari Ayame?" the teacher repeated as if trying to convince her that it was truly her.

"H-hai…" Ayame felt it wasn't real as she walked between the students to enter the room where the final test was held. The teacher nodded to her, signaling she may enter. The room was empty except a desk that was placed in front. There were two teachers. She nervously walked into the room.

"Hello, Ayame," smiled one of the teachers. Fortunately it was her teacher, Kisaki-san, so she felt less nervous.

"Don't worry, I would only ask you to do a simple ninjutsu. If you succeed, you may take this Konoha head protector as a sign you've graduated from the Academy," he showed her Konoha head protector.

Ayame nodded in understanding.

"I want you to create three perfect bushins, can you do it?"

_Bushins! It wouldn't be too hard_, she felt confident enough. Even though so, she shouldn't be too anxious, she knew, emotion could ruin everything. So she calmed herself down first and afterwards without much effort, she created three perfect bushins.

"Congratulations, Ayame. You passed," he smiled to her proudly, giving her the head protector.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu," she accepted it in disbelief.

"Tomorrow please come to room 102 for your team assignment"

Ayame only nodded and sorted out from another door in the room. She only looked at the head protector on her hands. She truly didn't believe she had graduated. She smiled happily, she would tell Sarutobi-jiisan she had passed.

Meanwhile, in Hokage office, as usual Sandaime was working with a pile of papers he had on his desk. In a glance he looked as if he was working, but the truth was, his mind was wandering elsewhere. He was thinking of a certain girl who was facing graduation exam. He was worried, funny, for the Hokage never worried this much since…her only daughter was going to graduate. Then he realized that he already treated Ayame like his own daughter. Her innocence…her kindness…her gentleness…and her maturity that often surprised him. He shook his head and looked at the picture of Yondaime,

_You have such a loveable daughter…Kyouki… You would have loved her as much as I do if you had been alive…_

Then he heard eager knocks on his door, somehow he felt he knew who it was. Instead approving the person who knocked, Sandaime walked to the door only to find Ayame smiling happily to him and he knew it couldn't have been better.

-o-O-o-

All the students had been dismissed, so the Academy was practically empty. Except for the Academy teachers who were busy dividing the students into a group of three. They were discussing it seriously, because the team should be in balance, there shouldn't be a student that was more dominant than the others. Suddenly their discussion was stopped when a familiar figure appeared.

"Hokage-sama!" it was Sandaime.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he apologized

"N-no, it's alright. Is there anything we can do for you?" one of the teachers asked.

"Well, I'm only asking you for a _small_ favour…" he answered in serious tone.

-o-O-o-

The next morning, Ayame woke up with a smile her face. Today she was going to meet her teammates. She had already dressed up and she decided to wear the head protector on her left arm. She wasn't used to wearing something on her forehead, it made her uncomfortable even though she knew it was its supposed place. She wore it on her left arm since she was right-handed. She had told Shuichi that she graduated and Shuichi had warned her that she wasn't a genin… yet. Ayame knew, it wasn't over until she met her team and jounin instructor. The real test would come soon after. After she finished her breakfast, she locked the door and went to the Academy full of hope.

The room where she was appointed to go, room 102 had already filled with graduating students. It seemed about 70-80 of the students managed to graduate. She saw an empty seat in the back row, she slipped into the room unnoticed –or at least that's what she thought. Kaede waved to her showing an empty seat beside her. Ayame didn't think twice to take the offer. She sat beside Kaede and saw her friends, Suzu and Chiharu.

"So you're graduated too, Ayame. You must've been the youngest," Kaede smiled kindly to her, she seemed to be pleased to see her graduated. Ayame liked her, she was like an older sister to her, always kind and understanding. Ayame never doubted her ability, she was one of the best students in the Academy. Then she felt something nagged her, only to be greeted with a pair of wide chocolate eyes. Ayame smiled to see who it was,

"Hello, Yuki" she took the white-furred dog to her lap.

"She missed you," Suzu smiled to her.

"Really, Yuki?" the dog answered with a nod.

"I hope we're in the same team," Chiharu spoke.

"Well, I hope too, but the teachers probably have their own consideration," Kaede agreed. They silently agreed, while Ayame gently stroke Yuki's fur. Suddenly, the room was silent as they saw a teacher appeared and stood in front of them room. He cleared his throat before speaking,

"Congratulations for your graduation. I see all of you have worn the head protector. From now on you will be a real shinobi, but you're still merely a rookie genin. This is just the beginning, soon you'll be assigned duties by the village. Today we will divide you into a team with 3 students and each team will have their own jounin instructor. You will follow your sensei's instructions to finish the assigned duties. The team assignment is based by each of your individual strength, we tried to balance each team's strength. Listen carefully, this is the team assignment…" The students waited expectantly.

"Team 1: Hyuuga Eiji, Mizuno Kaede, and Takeda Hayashi…"

"Eiji and Hayashi ne?" Chiharu spoke her thought.

"They're fine, I suppose it wouldn't be hard to work together with them," Kaede didn't mind too much. They were her classmates and she knew them pretty well. Eiji didn't speak much, calm and preserved and he was one of the best students like her. While Hayashi in the other hand, wasn't so bright but he was reliable enough.

"You have good teammates, Kaede," Suzu agreed. Ayame smiled to Kaede, if Kaede and Suzu thought her teammates good then she was lucky. She wondered if she would be that lucky. The teacher had finished team 3 members when a name caught her interest,

"Team 4: Nakayama Shinji, Hikari Ayame, and Uchiha Itachi"

The announcement caught the students off guard, they stared at the teacher wide-eyed. Ayame stunned in her seat, her teammates were Shinji and the Uchiha prodigy. She knew how strong both of them, knowing from what she heard from others, and getting stuck with both of them…She wasn't so sure she would be able to catch up with the two. She let out a sigh, a desperate one. Kaede looked at her worriedly, so was Suzu and Chiharu. They silently exchanged glances. They were worried, but in different reason. Since Ayame was new in the Academy, she didn't know there was a problem between the two. Most of all, Shinji's hatred towards the number 1 rookie this year. Every time they met, they would have gone into some kind of glaring contest and usually it was Shinji who said cold words while Itachi didn't say anything.

As if thinking the same thing, the students glanced at two people. One was eyeing at another with utter dislike while the other didn't show anything. The teacher noticed that too, he had gone against the idea when Hokage proposed the team, but when the Hokage asked for a favor that meant an order.

"Team 5," he spoke louder to break the silence, and he succeeded, all attention returned to him,

"Team 5:Nara Shiro, Inuzuka Suzu, and Karashima Taro"

But this time no one commented about Suzu's teammates, the three eyes' were still fixed on Ayame who only stroke Yuki's fur silently.

Soon afterwards, their jounin instructors appeared and picked their team. Chiharu, Suzu and Kaede jounin instructors came early.

"Good luck, Ayame," Kaede tried to cheer her up before she left.

"Hn," Ayame smiled to Kaede. She saw there were about 4 more teams that hadn't met their sensei and most of them had gotten acquainted. She looked at her supposedly teammates and saw they kept distance to each other, Shinji on the first line while Itachi the second, at least they were in the same row.

_At least I could try Shinji-san_, she decided to approach Shinji.

"Hi," her voice barely audible, honestly she was very nervous. She sat beside him.

"Hi," Shinji in the other hand, didn't seem so.

"It's a surprise we're in the same team," he smiled to her. Shinji liked the little girl since he met her. (A/n:Not THAT kind of liking, ok?) His brother, Shuichi had told him about her and he got a good impression of her. She would be a good teammate, at least balancing his hatred towards a certain Uchiha.

"Indeed," Ayame returned to her old self, after realizing Shinji seemed not to mind.

"Do you think who is going to teach us?"

"I don't have any idea. I suppose we can only wait," then her eyes caught a certain jounin who just came. To her surprise, the jounin was very a beautiful woman. She had long dark brown curly hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her back. She had light brown hair that somehow looked cold and emotionless, but held something more… Then she noticed that she wasn't wearing the vest and also wore the head protector on her left arm. She also noticed something else that was clinging to her left side, a sheathed sword. It wasn't a common sight to see a shinobi carrying a sword, especially a long sword like hers. A name appeared on her mind…a kunoichi…a sword wielder…Masaka…?

The woman walked to them and stood a good distance from team 4.

"Team 4?" she asked in monotone voice, that got all the three's attention.

"Hai," it was Ayame who answered.

"Kishuu Arashi, your jounin instructor," she told them without courtesy.

* * *

Author's Note: Two surprises! The appearance of Itachi and Arashi, so far Sandaime and Itachi were the only real characters. Probably you want to know if this Itachi was good or bad. Well, you'll need to keep on reading to find out. BTW, I don't think the graduation or genin exam is THAT easy, so I make it harder but still makes sense (MY sense, dunno yours). Ayame had made friends with the girls. Please review. Flames are accepted as long as it doesn't burn me into ashes.


	5. Arashi's Test

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Therefore I want to thank:

Kohaku-san, thanks for your loyalty, I hope I won't disappoint you

Magicians of the Yami, thanks if you think I wouldn't get burnt

pink-kitty, Congrats for giving the longest review I've ever had! Thanks. BTW, I didn't misspell ningu, ningu is tools ability. How well you handle shinobi tools like shuriken, kunai, etc. And you seem to read my mind, that's what I plan all along. After all, patience has limit, so does Ayame's, especially when you're stuck in between. Even though so, she would not say colorful words, remember she's still 4.

For others, read and review!

* * *

**Ayame**

**Arashi's Test**

Soon after, they moved from the class to the Hokage Memorial. It was their appointed jounin instructor, Kishuu Arashi's choice. Ayame wondered if there was a certain reason why she picked this place from all place. So there they sat at the only available bench, or to be exact, only Ayame sat while the other two, Shinji and Itachi chose to stand separately. Shinji leaned his back on the fence, Itachi stood casually with his hands crossed and Arashi stood across them, examining the three silently. She let out a sigh that was barely noticed by anybody.

"We'll have a proper introduction of this team. I want to know everything about you, everything you want to share. For example what are your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future," her voice was clear even though she didn't speak loudly. Ayame had an impression that Arashi was used to speaking in front of people.

"I suppose I'll start from myself, I'm Kishuu Arashi, I don't like or dislike certain thing. I don't have any hobbies and…dreams," her face remained expressionless but Ayame could easily note sadness on her face.

"Why don't you start introducing yourself, starting from you…Shinji I presume?"

Shinji raised his eyebrow, wondering why he was picked first, but he answered nonetheless,

"My name is Nakayama Shinji. I like freedom in doing everything at my own will and I dislike regulations and people who always do everything they are told to," he glanced with dislike to Itachi who kept his calm demeanor.

"My hobbies…I dunno, I suppose I have one and dreams…to prove most people they're wrong," he continued. Ayame made her own conclusions from his answers.

_It seems he wants to be a shinobi in his own way, without living up people's expectation. Shuichi-san's right…_Ayame thought.

"…You?" Arashi moved to the only girl in the team.

Ayame was a little taken aback that it was her turn.

"Well, my name is Hikari Ayame… I like being around people and seeing them happy, I dislike…being alone…" a flash of memory passed her mind, her deceased parents,

"Hobbies…Reading and dreams…I suppose to become a good shinobi," she smiled a bit unsure. Arashi looked at her for a moment,

"How old are you?"

"I'm four," she answered. There was a slight surprised look crossed her face.

"How old were you when you joined the Academy?"

"Umm…three?" Arashi let the information sink in.

_Interesting…she's able to catch up fast. Her likes, dislikes and dreams aren't common for someone her age._

"The last one…" she didn't need to point whose turn it was.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like simplicity, I dislike…few things, my hobbies…training, dreams…I just want to do my best," Itachi spoke quietly. In the corner of her eyes, Ayame could see Shinji rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that's all. Tomorrow we'll do survival training"

"Survival training?" That caught the three's attention. Ayame had found out about it, but she wasn't really sure if she was right.

"It isn't ordinary survival training, I'm going to be your opponent. The graduation exam is just the beginning, this training is your real test, whether you deserve to become a genin or return to the Academy"

"What!" Shinji exclaimed and daringly –or rather carelessly- looked at Arashi. But Arashi didn't seem to be affected at all. Itachi showed a surprised look but soon he regained his composure while Ayame was the only one who didn't seem surprised.

"Tomorrow gather in the training field at 7 a. m. _sharp_. Bring everything you think you'll need, and skip your breakfast. That's all for today," and without saying anything else, Arashi disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving team 4 confused.

"What's that supposed to mean!" it was Shinji who spoke first.

"Basically we haven't become a genin yet," Ayame simply said.

"So what's the entire exam about?" Shinji looked to Ayame, so was Itachi.

"Just to select those who have the chance to become a genin"

"…Do you know her?" for the first time Itachi asked.

"Eh, Arashi-sensei?" Itachi nodded.

"She is Kishuu Arashi, one of the best shinobi of Konoha. She is a sword specialist, as you can see from the sword. If she's going to be our opponent then…"

"…It'll be hard" Itachi continued for her.

"Whatever, I'm not going to give up easily," he shot an irritated look at Itachi then turned to leave.

"Typical Shinji," she muttered.

-o-O-o-

Afterwards, Arashi could be seen walking towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside. It was a simple and neat apartment and consisted of little furniture for she only lived alone. She poured water into an empty glass and sat down on the couch. She rubbed her temple as she recalled her previous meeting with Sandaime.

"_Arashi… I've assigned you to become a jounin instructor"_

"_Excuse me? A jounin instructor?" Arashi couldn't believe her ears._

"_Yes, you're no longer the Hokage aide. This is your team," Sandaime showed her a map filled with her future team's members. Arashi didn't take the map, instead she looked straight at him, demanding for an explanation. No one dared to look at the Hokage the way Arashi did. It was considered rude, after all the Hokage was the most respected shinobi in the village. _

"_You know I would end up failing them," Arashi spoke, her gaze unwavering._

"_Why are you so sure?" Sandaime returned Arashi's gaze._

_Arashi felt there was no need to tell him. She was indeed one of the best shinobi of Konoha but she wasn't the best in socializing with people, in the contrary, probably the worst. Even though she was good in diplomacy and she had been chosen to represent Konoha more than once, the fact didn't help her to be…nicer to people. She rarely spoke and opened up herself to anyone, except some certain people._

_That's why she was never interested to become a jounin instructor. She would be leading a team, not only leading, but also teaching them and working together. She needed to gain their trust and trust them, while she could hardly trust anyone._

"_Arashi…" Sandaime cut her thoughts,_

"_You can't be like this forever, Arashi… There are people that are worth your trust, if you just give them a chance. I want you to give it a try"_

_Arashi examined Sandaime's face carefully, she saw that he was concerned. She wondered why the Hokage would be concerned about her. But she knew better, she couldn't refuse, it was an order even it didn't seem so._

"_Wakatta..I'll give it a try…" she decided it wouldn't be much of a trouble._

"_Good. It's settled then. The team's assignment would take place tomorrow in room 102. I hope you like your team." And thus their conversation ended._

She had taken a glimpse of their files. She missed the fact that Ayame was just 4 years old. Probably because she was a bit more interested in her teammates, Uchiha Itachi and Nakayama Shinji. Number 1 rookie and an Uchiha prodigy… and a Nakayama…Shuichiro's brother. She knew his brother, for they used to be in the same ANBU team. She had learned that Nakayama couldn't be underestimated, especially is Shinji was truly his brother. Despite the fact that Shinji was the last in the class.

When she found out the fact that Ayame joined the Academy in such a young age and graduated a year later intrigued her.

_Tomorrow survival training will be very interesting…_

Six a. m. in the morning, a girl could be seen awake on her bed. Her hair was pretty much in a mess and she was still in her pajamas. She took a glance to the clock and quickly she went to the bathroom. Ayame wore her usual outfit, a black kimono-like shirt and beige pants. She took out a box of shinobi tools and she looked at it thoughtfully. Today was an important day, she thought, it wouldn't be ordinary survival training. She was considering the tools she should bring along.

_I suppose I'll bring kunai and shuriken… some makibishi would help. _She picked her tools carefully, considering all options. She added more tools, in an amount that wouldn't slow her down because of the additional weight. Satisfied with her armory, she put it in her utility pouch and headed to the dining room. Even though Arashi told her to skip breakfast, but she decided to eat something, so she would need strength for the survival training.

Only to find a note on the table, it was from Sandaime.

_Ayame,_

_Since I can't wake up earlier than you are _(Ayame giggled since Sarutobi often overslept and she was always been the one who woke him up)_, I wrote a note for you instead. I wish you good luck in your survival training. Prepare everything you need. I know you're nervous but don't forget what I told you, just do your best. Be patient. Know when to act. There's no need to hurry. Carelessness is an enemy of shinobi. Good luck, show them what you are capable of._

_Sarutobi-jiisan_

Ayame smiled when she read his note, thankful that she had someone who cared so much for her.

_I'll do my best Sarutobi-jiisan_, she promised to herself.

-o-O-o-

She arrived earlier than her teammates in the training field. Thanks to her habit to wake up early. It was half an hour to 7, she decided to wait for her teammates. She didn't need to wait long, though, she saw a familiar figure in a distance. It was Itachi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Itachi-san," she greeted, she was used to address people older than her by –san.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ayame," he returned her greeting politely.

_I could see why the girls are so fond of him… he's very polite_, Ayame thought.

"You're early," it seemed Itachi tried to make a conversation, but he didn't do it very well, he seemed rather awkward to her observation.

"I have a tendency to come half an hour earlier," she smiled to him.

"I see," then silence. Ayame used the silence to observe her teammate for she hadn't had time before.

Itachi had a typical Uchiha physical appearance. Dark raven hair, onyx eyes, added with the symbol of the clan on the back of his shirt. He was rather tall for 7 years old and he was well-composed. He wasn't that bad, she thought, I suppose there was more why Shinji disliked him. Speak of the devil, Shinji appeared few minutes before the training started. It seemed he avoided Itachi.

Right at 7 a. m. Arashi appeared in front of them. She saw all of them had arrived on time to her satisfaction, punctuality was something she truly appreciated. Ayame noticed she didn't bring along her sword, to her relief.

"I see all of you have arrived on time, and I expect you did what I told you to skip your breakfast," she saw the three slightly nodded. She pulled out two bells from her pocket and showed it to them.

"I have two bells with me. Your task is to take these bells from me before noon. Those who aren't able to get the bells won't get lunch…and would be tied up to the stump."

_So that's why she told us to skip breakfast_…the same thought crossed the three's mind. It was a right decision indeed to eat something, Ayame thought.

"Those who aren't able to get the bells will fail and be returned to the Academy. Since there are only two bells, definitely one of you will fail"

_How encouraging_… Ayame thought to herself. She could see her teammates' reaction well, they wanted to take the bell especially Shinji.

"You may attack me with all you have, you are allowed to use all the shinobi tools," she spoke as she tied the bells to her belt.

"The training starts…now" as the word was said, all of them split up into different directions. But before they were truly separated from each other, Ayame could hear Itachi spoke,

"It'd be much easier if there's only one bell for two of us…"

Ayame didn't have time to think about his words, she quickly searched a place to hide inside the forest. When she was sure it was convenient enough and well-positioned, she hid herself using a basic genjutsu to blend with her surroundings. She hid on a tree branch, high enough to see everything that happened below her and Arashi that hadn't moved a bit from her spot since she started the training. She couldn't trace the whereabouts of her teammates, they hid themselves well. One of the basic ability of a shinobi is to hide themselves.

Arashi had noticed it as well.

_Those kids could hide themselves well_, Arashi thought, _that's not truly unexpected, remembering they've gone this far… I suppose I should try to look for them._

Arashi left her spot and started looking for them, making them fully alert. Arashi suspected all of them hid in the forest, especially the Nakayama. Nakayama with their ability to blend with the nature and their sharpened senses were hard to find, so that left her to look for the Uchiha and the girl. She scanned the forest carefully, she didn't see anything suspicious. So she decided to sense their chakra since a newly Academy graduation wouldn't have learned to hide their chakra yet. She guessed right, she felt a chakra signature not far from her place, she would make a surprise attack. Suddenly she disappeared in a blink of eye.

_There! _She launched some shuriken to the bushes where the person was supposed to hide. She heard her shuriken caught something, when she had clearer view it was stuck on a log.

_Kawarimi no jutsu… a fast thinking_… She felt the air whizzing behind her. It was shurikens heading toward her, instead of using any jutsu to deflect them she evaded them and even caught some of them. Her keen eyes could easily see where all the shurikens came from. She returned the shuriken she caught and headed to the person's place.

Only to be attacked with a foot sweep that she managed to evade out of reflex. She saw the person she was fighting was Uchiha Itachi. She could see he was able to evade all of the attacks for he seemed unscratched. He was already in defensive.

_Interesting…he didn't rush to attack, instead he observed the situation at hand before he attacked_. She thought with mild interest, _then I'll be the one who start_.

Suddenly Arashi disappeared, or it seemed so. Itachi who had raised his guard knew that Arashi wasn't using any jutsu, but taijutsu and what made her disappeared was her high speed. From nowhere appeared Arashi trying to hit Itachi who was able to avert it with his hand. Soon afterwards they were engaged in close combat.

Ayame watched their combat with awe, Itachi was able to match their jounin instructor even though she knew Arashi wasn't fighting seriously. She shook her head, it wasn't the right time to admire the combat. She'd need to gain information that may be helpful to get the bell.

She observed the fight below, looking how they exchanged blow after blow. She noticed that she tied the bell on her right side and noticed she was right-handed. The information could be helpful though, she thought. But she wondered why neither of them had used any jutsu yet. Then she realized Arashi and Itachi had separated in a good distance – a good distance for performing jutsu.

"Doton: Doryu Heki (Earth Element: Earth Rising Wall)!" It was Arashi. The ground around Itachi rose up into a thick earth wall, trapping Itachi.

_Now what will you do?_ Arashi wondered. She hadn't used the jutsu in its full strength. Even though she must admit that the Uchiha's ability was impressive, but she wouldn't be too serious when fighting a genin. Then what happened surprised her.

**"**Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)"

_That_ totally caught her off guard, she didn't expect a genin would be able to perform an elemental jutsu, a difficult one. The fire went through the earth wall and was directed to Arashi's direction. Arashi jumped to avoid the soaring fire, and felt Itachi's presence behind her. For ordinary shinobi, it would be difficult to change position in the air after getting a surprised attack. But Arashi wasn't an ordinary shinobi, she quickly changed her vulnerable position into an attacking position, she gave Itachi a spinning kick. (a/n:do I overdo it?) Itachi barely dodged the kick, so he was taken aback by the force of the kick.

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise to see that Itachi was able to do an elemental jutsu, Ryuuka no Jutsu. It was a high level jutsu that required a lot of chakra and concentration. Then she noticed something that made her speechless, it wasn't unnoticed by Arashi. There was only one bell left in her belt.

"You've taken the bell," she didn't seem surprised. Itachi stood up and opened his hand, a bell laid on his palm. Arashi knew the boy succeeded,

"Good. You've done what you need to do. Now I ask you to step aside, so we'll find out who's going to have the last bell," Arashi moved her gaze to the forest, right where Ayame and Shinji –Ayame figured- were hiding.

"Hai," Itachi nodded and kept a good distance for he felt there would be another fight.

The same thought crossed Ayame's mind,

_Shinji wouldn't like this…_

Shinji who was in hiding, had seen everything from his place. He gritted his teeth in irritation that Itachi got the bell first and _before_ him.

_I'm not going to lose from him!_

-o-O-o-

Arashi examined her surroundings carefully, she hadn't been able to detect Shinji and the girl to her surprise. Shinji was indeed a Nakayama, but he was still a boy that was still inexperienced. He was able to hide himself very well. While Ayame, she didn't really know what the girl did. She didn't feel their chakra signature anywhere.

She sensed movement, she tilted her head to the left. A kunai whizzed past her ear, followed by others. She noticed the kunai was attached by explosive notes. Instead jump to avoid it, she chose to move away in a safe distance, calculation the time when it would explode and its radius. The explosive notes exploded one by one, making dirt flew everywhere.

Ayame knew what Shinji purpose was.

_The dirt._

Arashi realized the kunais were targeted around her and the dirt was blocking her view. She would wait where he would appear. Shinji appeared behind her and send a kick to her side in high speed. Arashi quickly caught his feet only to be attacked with another. The force of the kick was amazing, with one of Shinji's feet being caught he was able to land a blow by his other foot. Arashi was forced release her grip.

Now the dirt had lessened, so she had better view of her opponent. It was Shinji, in crouching position.

_Tiger style? Like his brother? _Before Arashi could think or do anything else, Shinji started his attack. Arashi barely dodged the attack, thanks to her quick reflex. Shinji launched attack by attack, so fast until it seemed like a blur for ordinary people's eyes. Arashi was overwhelmed by his attacks, unable to do further than dodging.

_Fast…a speed that rivaled his brother's…is he supposed to be the last in his class?_

Ayame and Itachi were surprised to see Shinji's ability. All they knew about Shinji that he was the last in the class, except Ayame.

_Shuichi-san's right…He's holding back_…Ayame smiled to see the fight.

_Demo…isn't he too reckless_? a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Itachi watched the fight with growing interest, he didn't know that Shinji was that strong. After all, they were in different class, so he didn't know much about him. He only knew him from his cold attitude to him.

_It'd be interesting to fight him_, Itachi thought.

-o-O-o-

Meanwhile, Shinji had the upper hand in the fight. Arashi was trying to look for an opening. She had fought with Shinji's brother, Shuichiro a couple of times and she could tell that Shinji's taijutsu was nearly as strong as Shuichiro's and it was beyond genin level. Even though so, after a long observation Arashi could notice his weakness. His carelessness. He was so intrigued with Itachi that he attacked without caution. Sooner or later, he would show an opening, she thought.

Ayame noticed it too, and knew that Shinji wouldn't succeed. She thought of one remaining bell, her face saddened.

_Then I or Shinji would fail_…But something seemed out of place for her,

_Why there are only two bells when there are three of us? Something's wrong…We _are_ supposed to be a team, aren't we? Then why? This test as if asking us to compete with each other. Or… _Then it hit her, the real purpose of the test.

_A shinobi is supposed to look underneath the underneath._

The academy teachers and Sarutobi-jiisan always reminded her, now she knew what they meant.

Meanwhile, the fight between Arashi and Shinji started to change. Shinji had shown some openings due to his recklessness (a/n:don't bother to describe the fight, it was all taijutsu fight). But Shinji could close some of them by his speed and quick reflexes, added with his good stamina.

_It would be a long fight. Better end this, _Arashi thought.

Shinji aimed a punch and Arashi dropped herself to the ground. The action caught Shinji off guard, before he could react, in an incredible speed Arashi swept him off his feet. He landed on his back on the ground, hard. Before he realized anything, a he was pinned down with a kunai near his throat. (a/n:Short? Well, I'm bad at fighting scenes)

"You failed," she simply said. She received a scowl from Shinji who was trying to fight back but with a kunai to his throat he wasn't able to do anything.

"Stand up. You're going to be tied up on the stump," she ordered him. Wordlessly, Shinji obeyed and was tied to a stump.

"Now, there's only one left," Arashi turned her gaze to her surroundings.

Ayame knew she couldn't hide any longer. She was determined,

_It's time_

* * *

Author's Note: …I think this is my worst chapter…: ( School has started and it made the making of this chapter delayed, making me run out of ideas… I'll do better next time, what Ayame is going to do, you need to read the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated, especially constructive ones. So I can improve my writing better. Thanks a lot for reading : )


	6. Birth of Team 4

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Therefore, thanks to:

Kohaku-san, who thinks the Itachi I portrayed is cute. May I know which part make you think he's cute?

pink-kitty, at last you reviewed again. I've thought about it and well I do have an idea about her bloodline limit. But it's not as advanced as her teammates though. I personally think there are too many characters with bloodline limit in Naruto. Besides I'm not really good in making names. Ayame would be a little left behind in the beginning but with her strength she would be able to catch up. Tsunade? Hmm, I don't think so. You'll need to keep on reading to know how strong Ayame would become.

* * *

**Ayame**

**Birth of Team 4**

Ayame had formulated a plan to get the bell and fulfill the purpose the test. She was nervous deep inside but she knew she must succeed because there would be no second try.

_There's no return. Here it goes… _she released her genjutsu and started her plan.

Arashi sensed movements from the forest and she knew what was coming. The girl was on the move. Shinji and Itachi realized it too, especially Shinji with his sharpened senses.

_I wasn't able to do anything, how would Ayame get the bell?_ Shinji thought.

Arashi moved closer to the forest, trying to sense her chakra signature. To her surprise, she couldn't find it.

_The girl is able to hide her chakra?_

If she was, it would be harder to find her. A kunai stopped her thoughts, she caught the kunai with her finger and realized there were many others aimed at her. She was surprised of the amount of the kunai,

_She won't be able bring tools this many_

She evaded the kunais and shurikens and realized it was real or…

"_Kai_ (release)!"

The amount of the tools lessened, more than half of them disappeared. Then from the disappearing tools, Ayame charged at Arashi with a kunai in both hands each. Clang could be heard as two kunais hit each other, Arashi stopped her kunai with hers. Ayame didn't give up, she used her free hand to attack. But Arashi was able to catch her small hand before it could do any harm. Ayame flicked her wrist, releasing her kunai aimed at Arashi's throat. Arashi was forced to let her go in order to avoid the kunai.

Ayame threw a kunai with explosive notes attached and it exploded right between them, giving Ayame a good distance and a moment she needed. When the dust cleared, she didn't see a sign of Arashi. Arashi appeared behind Ayame, but Ayame didn't realize it before it was too late. Arashi used the opportunity to attack Ayame. Only to be stopped by kunais that came from another direction, the direction where Shinji was supposed to be tied. It was indeed Shinji, somehow he was able to free himself.

While Arashi was distracted by Shinji, Ayame used her chance to get the bell. She took out a tool to help her take the bell. Unfortunately, Arashi didn't get distracted for too long. Arashi quickly kicked her further from the bell. Ayame didn't have time to evade it, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, bracing the impact. Arashi heard a ring of a bell and she realized Ayame had taken the bell with her.

Ayame knew she was still vulnerable and she couldn't stop the impact. So she made a quick decision,

"Shinji-san!" she threw the bell to Shinji who was moving to her. Shinji was surprised with her action but he caught the bell nonetheless.

"Ayame!" Shinji realized how vulnerable she was.

Ayame closed her eyes as she was going to hit a tree behind her, waiting for the impact. But the impact never came, instead she felt someone caught her.

"Daijobu desuka?" It was Itachi. His face was flat, but Ayame could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"H-hai. Arigatou," Ayame was surprised that Itachi helped her.

"Ayame!" Shinji approached them, looking concerned.

"Arashi-sensei…" Ayame noticed Arashi had stood in front of them. That made the three's attention returned to her. Shinji raised his guard and held the bell tightly.

"How?" it was the only thing that crossed her mind. Both Itachi and Shinji turned their gazes to Ayame, the only one who knew the answer. Ayame was a little plagued with the attention she had. Slowly she raised her left hand and showed them a thin wire.

"A wire?" her brow raised in interest.

"With enough speed and power, this wire could cut anything. All the attacks I did were to distract you. The first attack's intention was to make you occupied, so you wouldn't realize that some of the kunais were aimed to free Shinji-san. I expected Shinji-san to distract you, enough for me to cut the string and took the bell. It only needed few seconds," she spoke as she rolled the wire and put it into her pouch.

"I'm not really good in close combat since I'm not good in taijutsu," she admitted sheepishly.

"I can't fight like Itachi-san or Shinji-san. That's why I chose to hide myself with genjutsu all along and observed…enough to realize that to make an opening I need time and more than one distraction"

_Genjutsu…she used the element of surprise well…_Arashi thought.

"Even though so, I'm not really sure Shinji-san would help. Arigatou," she smiled to Shinji.

"Why would you need Shinji's help? Especially at the end why did you throw the bell to Shinji?" that truly interest Arashi, so was Shinji and Itachi.

"Well…I was truly in vulnerable position back then and you could've taken the bell away from me. So the safest choice was to throw the bell to Shinji-san. Besides, that's the purpose of the test, isn't it?" She looked straight at Arashi without doubt. Arashi was surprised with her words.

"What do you mean?" tested Arashi.

"I realize it from Itachi-san's words 'It'd be much easier if there's only one bell for two of us.' It seemed Itachi-san realized it first that this test is all about teamwork," she glanced to Itachi,

"We are chosen as a _team_, but that's only _two_ bells. That's pretty suspicious, it's not hard to figure it is all about teamwork. Because with teamwork, everybody gets the bells, everybody succeeds. Itachi-san tried to get the bell first, since it would be much easier for us to get the bells when there is only one. You would've shown more openings and we succeeded," she ended her explanation.

Arashi was surprised with her deep insight and observation. Both Itachi and Ayame figured the purpose of the test while Shinji was able to work together with Ayame without knowing her plan. She had seen their abilities in this test.

_Itachi, being the first who got the bell and who realized the purpose of the test. He had proven himself worthy to be called the Uchiha prodigy and number 1 rookie. He had surprised her by performing high level elemental jutsu._

_Shinji, had shown an ability of a true Nakayama. His strength rivaled his brother, Shuichiro who was an ANBU. Too bad, he was rather too impatient and reckless that made him showed a lot of openings but with his incredible reflexes he was able to lessen it._

_Ayame, she wasn't an ordinary girl, no wonder she could graduate from the Academy in a year. She's not as strong as her teammates when it comes to fighting. But she is able to cover it by her abilities to strategize. She's also good in chakra control._

_Even though so, they still need more training to become a real shinobi, they still have a long way to go._

Arashi's thoughts stopped when she realized what she was thinking. The three were silent, not knowing what to do.

"Teamwork, I'm surprised you've figured it out," finally Arashi spoke,

"Most of the time, a shinobi works alone but a shinobi also human. We need people who help us in missions, they are our comrades. Comrades who work together to reach the same purpose: protecting Konoha. In order to achieve it, you need teamwork. Even how strong you are, but if you're not able to work together with your comrades, it's useless," Arashi told them firmly, but somehow she felt those words were…empty, but she didn't show it to them. She paused and swept her gazes to three children with bright futures. She had made her conclusion,

"Thereby I decided that Uchiha Itachi, Nakayama Shinji and Hikari Ayame would continue as genins under the tutorage of Kishuu Arashi. From now on, team 4 is formed." The three's eyes widened in surprise and delight.

"Team 4's first training will take place tomorrow morning, in the same time and place. Congratulations," and for the first time, the newly formed team saw their teacher smiled, a genuine smile, Ayame noted. Ayame smiled and sighed in relief. She even could see Itachi smiled in relief. Between the three of them, Shinji was the one who showed his satisfaction openly,

"I'm a genin? Ha! I'll prove them they're wrong!"

Itachi looked at him blankly while Ayame only giggled. She was truly relieved, before she was very nervous. She had taken her first step to follow her father to become a good shinobi. _I'll try my best._

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the jounin instructors except Arashi had gathered in Hokage office. Sandaime noticed that Arashi hadn't come yet.

"Arashi hasn't come?" he asked them.

"I think there's no need to wait for her, Sandaime-sama" a blue haired man answered. He had short hair with pony. (A/n: Imagine Shinomori Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin)

"You know she's not interested being a jounin instructor"

"Probably she didn't let them pass," this time it came from the only women in the room. She seemed older than Arashi. She had her orange hair cropped short. Like Arashi (and unlike the rest of the jounin) she didn't wear the vest instead she wore traditional ninja clothes. (A/n: It seems all the kunoichi hate the vest)

Sandaime sighed, they were probably right. Arashi had become one of the best shinobi of Konoha since she was 16. Her only weakness was her ability to socialize with people. She could hardly open up herself to others, making her hard to understand. Some people were able to understand her, that included Yondaime. After his death, Arashi had become much closed than before. Sandaime had high hopes for her and wished she'd open up herself more. That's why he made her a jounin instructor. Arashi had greeted it coldly. He hoped the children would be able to impress her, that's another reason why he let the Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy and Nakayama Shinji in the team. (A/n: Oh yes, he knew Shinji's abilities) Most of all, Ayame, the girl had a unique influence on people around her with her simple personality. But again, probably he'd hoped too much. He sighed in defeat.

"All right, let's start with those who passed"

* * *

Arashi was walking from the training ground, recalling the earlier events. Team 4, her team's characters and abilities. Itachi somehow reminded her of herself. (A/n: Does it sound familiar?) While Shinji was the total opposite of Itachi and she noticed he had some kind of hatred toward Itachi. It would probably become a problem later. She was surprised how serious she was about her team. When she accepted the task, the only thought she had was to fail them. Now, she could hardly believe her decision. Then she remembered of Ayame, somehow the girl had interested her.

She looked at the sky and realized noon had passed.

_The jounin instructors' report!_ She scolded herself and instead rushing to the office she made a simple hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Team 1: Hyuuga Eiji, Mizuno Kaede and Takeda Hayashi under jounin instructor Takeshiro Enishi passed," a white-haired jounin reported. His hair was spiky and some of his hair fell in front of his eyes. He wore small glasses without handle that rested on his nose.

"Team 5: Nara Shiro, Inuzuka Suzu, and Karashima Tara under jounin instructor Seishii Akira passed," the blue-haired shinobi spoke up.

"How about your team Satsuki?" Sandaime asked to the kunoichi.

"They aren't ready yet, but they have potential. I ask for permission to become their jounin instructor next time"

"Granted, I believe your judgement Satsuki," Satsuki nodded in gratitude. Before Sandaime could say anything else suddenly Arashi appeared. All of them were surprised of her appearance. It was considered rude to teleport inside the Hokage office. It was the thoughts that crossed their minds. But Sandaime didn't seem to mind,

"You're very early, Arashi"

"I'm sorry but the test took longer time than I anticipated" (A/n: believe me, it did)

"Really? What's your report?"

"Team 4: Uchiha Itachi, Hikari Ayame, and Nakayama Shinji under jounin instructor Kishuu Arashi passed"

Her report surprised the jounins for they didn't expect Arashi would take responsibility for jounin instructor. Sandaime was slightly surprised but smiled knowing he wasn't expecting too much.

"So only Team 1, Team 4 and Team 5 that passed, while the others must return to the Academy. I would like to remind you, do _not_ underestimate your duty as a jounin instructor. Your team is your responsibility and in their hands the future of Konoha is laid. Do not forget that, that's all I need to say," he looked at each of the newly appointed jounin instructors, his voice firm,

"You're dismissed." With his words, the jounins left the office, except one certain jounin.

"What is it, Arashi?" the kunoichi approached him.

"…Do you think…," she hesitated,

"…I can be a good sensei?"

Sandaime didn't expect that coming, never he heard Arashi complained or even doubted herself. It seemed she had found something in the children, he smiled to know that.

"What are you afraid of, Arashi?"

Arashi didn't want to admit that, but she knew better.

"You know what kind of person I am, how would I able to be a good sensei for them?"

"…You know Arashi. It was the same thought I had when I took my team. Funny, how worried you can be when you're facing children than facing enemies in a battle. How much you could learn from them as much as you can teach them. How much they can fascinate you and make you proud in the same time. I understand how big the responsibility is. I'm not a good example of a sensei in the first place," he remembered what his student, Orochimaru had become,

"But let me tell you, don't worry. It will come naturally. Have faith." Arashi slightly nodded in response.

Sandaime watched Arashi left the Hokage tower from the window. He wanted to tell her many things but he saw she felt burdened with her new responsibility…

_There's no need to add more…_, he thought

Uchiha Itachi…Nakayama Shinji…Hikari Ayame… they were children that needed special care and he believed only Arashi that was able to. He had seen the reason why Yondaime had chosen her as his personal aide. He had grown the same trust Yondaime had before.

_I believe in you, Arashi… _

* * *

Ayame could be seen sitting on top her father's monument. She was talking about her day, that she had become a genin like her father used to be. She looked so happy.

"So you have told him?" a voice came from behind her.

"Sarutobi-jiisan!" she greeted him

"You look happy today," he sat beside her.

"Hn, I've never thought I'd pass after all I'm in the Academy only for a year…"

"Indeed, you're amazing. I'm proud of you," he ruffled her hair,

"What do you think about your team?"

"I know Shinji-san before, especially he's Shuichi-san's brother. He's very good in taijutsu. I could see why Itachi-san gets the name of the Uchiha prodigy. And I can't believe I have Kishuu Arashi as my sensei," she talked excitedly, that way she looked more like an ordinary child.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"She's one of the best shinobi of Konoha, isn't she? Not only a sword specialist, she is also good in diplomacy. She's well-known because of it," she told him. Sandaime was amazed how much she could learn from the library.

"…Sarutobi-jiisan"

"Hn?"

"Do you think I can ask her about my father?" she didn't miss that.

"…Not now," Sandaime told her, it'd be a pretty sensitive topic for Arashi.

"I see," Ayame understood what he meant.

"So, congratulations," he nearly forgot to say that.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly

"Well, it's already late. Go home, you'll need your strength for tomorrow"

"You're not?"

"I still have a lot of work to do"

"Wakatta, don't overwork yourself ne, Sarutobi-jiisan?"

"Hai hai," he chuckled. Ayame stood and looked at him warningly.

"Ayame…You're not your father, remember that. There's no need to become like him. Be yourself, that's how you're able to go this far. You have your own strength. You're special, Ayame…not because you're his daughter"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard his words. For a while she only stood there, letting his words sink in. Slowly a smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"I understand, Sarutobi-jiisan," she said full of gratitude, with those words she left to the place she called home. Sandaime watched her leave silently, his face seemed thoughtful.

"Your daughter is truly special, Kyouki. She will be as good as you, no…probably more. You should be proud of her. Don't worry, I'll be watching…I'll be watching…"

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of this chapter. I've tried my best to portray the test. I hope it satisfy all of you. Now the author's note would be written in … to make things easier. If you're keen enough, you'd be able to notice Ayame's abilities. It's not that complicated. One thing for sure Ayame is _not_ a genius. Children her age tend to learn fast from what they see and hear. Golden age. Please review, I truly appreciate it. I don't really know what I should do to become better. Here's a gift from me.

**Character Profile**

.:Hikari Ayame:.

Birth: 14 January

Age: 4

Blood type: B

Family: Kazama Kyouki or Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage (father, deceased)

Hikari Nadeshiko (Mother, deceased)

Physical appearance

Hair color: Black mahogany

Eye color: Dark blue

Height: 120 cm (well, everyone's height is relative)

Ability

Ninjutsu: excellent

Genjutsu: good

Taijutsu: average

Ningu: excellent

Chi (Bloodline limit): unknown

Knowledge: excellent

Team

Team 4

Jounin instructor: Kishuu Arashi

Teammates: Uchiha Itachi

Nakayama Shinji


	7. First Mission

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Therefore I want to thank Kohaku-san, and Magicians of the Yami who kept reviewing. Rythmic who just started reading and like my fic and maxhrk, sorry I don't get it XD but Naruto will surely make appearance though in a special chapter I planned. Let's read!

* * *

**Ayame**

**First Mission**

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly. The sky was clear. The streets were crowded by people, each with their own business. Meanwhile, three children could be seen in the backyard of a house. They were weeding the grass. They shared their duty equally. One of the children didn't seem to accept the task. The boy had dark green hair with beads hanging from his hair.

"Geez, why are we doing this?" he mumbled.

"It can't be helped, we're merely rookie genins. We can't move to higher class missions yet, Shinji-san," Ayame only smiled to him. Itachi didn't say anything in the other hand, he was weeding diligently without complaining. It only made Shinji more annoyed, he pulled out grass with its roots in annoyance.

"Shinji-san!" it wasn't the grass they should weed.

_They haven't changed_… Ayame glanced to her teammates. Shinji still held some kind of dislike to Itachi and Itachi was still as quiet as ever. Every time they were training, Shinji would insist Itachi into a spar, or rather more a fight. It seemed the teamwork they had when they were taking the test was gone. Arashi-sensei didn't say anything about their teamwork, to Ayame's wonder. They had done several D-class missions from weeding to finding missing items or people. Ayame didn't really mind, because she understood they couldn't just get high class mission even though they were officially shinobi. Their training sessions were pretty hard and Arashi-sensei was a strict teacher. She focused in training every aspect of their ability. Not only improving their taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu and ningu, but also their stamina, speed and agility. It was hard in the beginning but they had started to get used to it.

Even though so, Ayame wanted to get more difficult mission and she thought not only Shinji wanted it. She glanced to Itachi who nearly finished his part.

-o-O-o-

Sandaime was working in his office as usual. But it seemed he had harder time with the paper works.

_It wasn't this hard when Arashi was here_, he thought, a bit regretting his decision. Not long afterwards he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," he welcomed the break. It was Arashi.

"Sandaime-sama," she greeted.

"Arashi, how's your team?"

"We've done our mission," she handed out an accomplishment paper.

"I see. So how is their progress?"

"They are fine," she answered. But being one of the closest people to Arashi, Sandaime noticed there were something more.

"Is there another?" he asked.

"…Why did you put Ayame in this team?" It was a surprising a question indeed, but Sandaime managed not to show it.

"What makes you think that I put Ayame in team 4 purposely?"

"Not only Ayame, but also the other two. You're the one who set everything from the start. You selected these kids and put it under my tutorage on purpose," she stated.

Sandaime gave a small smile, it was hard to hide things from Arashi.

"I suppose so. You don't mind, do you?"

"…I just wondering why do you put the Uchiha and Nakayama together. I suppose you know their relationship isn't that good and…you must've known their ability well, " she eyed him suspiciously.

"Indeed I am, I'm not that ignorant," he said it matter of factly.

"Then you know that those two can be called prodigies…and putting them in the same team… There should be no team with more than one prodigy, in order to balance the team. Most of all, you chose Ayame as their teammate"

"Why? She's brilliant and she's capable enough"

"I must say I'm impressed that she was able to graduate from the Academy just in a year and became a genin in such a young age but more than that, she's not strong enough. Especially when she's between two prodigies, she would only fall behind"

"Is that all what you want to say?" Sandaime asked, his face remained calm.

"Hai," her face serious, demanding for an explanation.

"…I know her better than anyone else, Arashi," he smiled,

"She has a great potential within her small body, a potential that only you would be able to seize it out. Most of all, she's the best choice to be those two teammate. She carries the most important duty in her team. A duty than can only be fulfilled by her."

Arashi knew from his look, that Sandaime was serious. She didn't have a glimpse what he meant, but she knew how to find out,

"…Sandaime-sama, I have a request…"

-o-O-o-

They had finished their mission, even though it couldn't be regarded as a mission. ('Oh, _that_ was a mission?' Scowled Shinji) After the mission, they returned to their usual training spot and not long afterwards, a spar –or a fight- between Shinji and Itachi started, ignoring Ayame's presence completely.

Ayame let out a long sigh. She wished she could stop her teammates in doing useless fights. Teammates weren't supposed to fight each other. But she knew that her ability was far below them to stop them or even to make them listen to her. After all, she was the youngest in team, and a girl, who would bother to listen to a little girl? She decided to practice her aiming skills and ignore her frustration. Not for long it seemed…

A puff of smoke appeared, and they knew it could only possibly mean that their sensei arrived. Soon after Arashi appeared and the fight ceased.

"Sensei…" Ayame was a bit glad to see their sensei's appearance.

"Team, gather. I have something to tell," she told them calmly. The three approached her, wondering what news she brought. Shinji hoped it would be about mission, and a good one. His eyes gleamed with anticipation. The same thought crossed his teammates, but they didn't show it as clearly as Shinji.

"We have a mission," the children's eyes widened in surprise,

"It's a C-class mission. Our order is to look for someone named Daichi Tetsuo. Tomorrow, we're going to Ekimaru city in southern border where he was last spotted. The details of the mission will be told tomorrow. I expect all of you to bring everything you'll need, we'll probably stay for a long time. We meet in front of the south gate at 8. Be punctual," then without saying another word, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes! At last a real mission! I'll prove that I'm worthy!" then he left excitedly, leaving the two behind.

"…" Ayame thought it was rather weird. She was happy that at last they were assigned a real mission but…it seemed wrong. Itachi didn't miss it.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Eh?" she looked at Itachi, surprised that he even initiated a talk.

"Well… I am… But…it seemed too soon, somehow…" she answered honestly.

"Indeed," Itachi agreed, making Ayame more surprised.

"But we can't find out yet what Sensei's true purpose. So I suppose we can't do anything about it." Ayame only stared at him.

"Nan desuka?" he asked well-mannered.

"It's the first time I hear Itachi-san speaks more than one sentence," she answered innocently. Itachi nearly fell to the ground when he heard her comment. (A/n: But of course, he was Itachi, he wouldn't do that ;P)

-o-O-o-

The next morning, as usual Ayame arrived earlier at the appointed place. She decided to check her gear. She knew that the weather shouldn't be much of a problem, just in case she brought a raincoat. She also brought survival gear and first aid kit. While she was checking, one of her teammates arrived, Ayame didn't need to guess who it was.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Itachi-san," she greeted. It was indeed Itachi. He was prepared for the mission, he also wore backpack to carry his gears.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ayame," he stood beside her, not saying a word as usual. The silence was never awkward, it was just a way for them to show their approval for each other's presence. Ayame understood Itachi's type pretty well, someone who prefer silence. After she finished checking, she wore the backpack and saw Shinji had arrived.

"Yo!" he greeted Ayame.

"Ohayo, Shinji-san," it was Shinji's usual greetings. He stood beside Ayame, making her stood between the two. Shinji completely ignored Itachi's presence, Ayame noticed.

"What do you know about Ekimaru, Ayame?" suddenly Itachi asked Ayame, his question surprised Ayame and Shinji.

_What did he expect by asking me?_ Ayame wondered.

"I only know from what I read. Ekimaru is a trading city, one of the busiest trading centers in Fire Country, especially it is located near the border. So there are many people from other countries who visit the city. The weather is fine in summer and there isn't much snow in winter," Ayame explained what she knew about Ekimaru. Itachi thought about it.

"Then it would be hard to find this person, especially it's summer. It's the best time for the merchants to come"

Ayame thought Itachi was right. Ekimaru must be crowded with merchants. It wouldn't be easy to find a person.

"True. He uses the opportunity well," Ayame agreed.

"He or they?" Shinji spoke up, making Ayame and Itachi looked at him.

"Wh…" before Ayame could ask Shinji, their sensei appeared.

"It seems the team's ready. Let's go, I'll tell you the details along the journey," Arashi didn't let them ask anything. The children were rather used to with her attitude. She didn't speak much and once she spoke she spoke straightforwardly, no useless words. She was an example a real shinobi, efficient and professional. Ayame had grown a respect for her, so were her teammates. She observed her sensei quietly, they had passed the guards and now they were walking on the path to Ekimaru.

"It'll be a two-days trip, we're going to stop by Kirisaki to rest. Fasten your pace or we won't make it as scheduled." As Arashi told them to, team 4 fastened their pace.

"Our mission is to find Daichi Tetsuo. He is a successful businessman, he is pretty well-known in the business world for his cunning ability in sensing business opportunity. A month ago he disappeared without a trace. His business that he has started since 4 years ago was in the middle of success. So you can conclude that his leave is not reasonable."

The children nodded slightly in agreement.

"Our client is his wife, Daichi Kaoru. She reported that her husband was last seen in the morning few weeks ago when he left their house to work. He didn't return home, he had promised he would return home early. She was worried and called his colleagues and they told her they didn't see him at work"

"Why weren't they worried?" Ayame asked.

"They thought he went to watch the market, it's a habit of him"

"Probably he was kidnapped on his way to work or at the market," Shinji concluded.

"Then it must be someone who is close enough to know his habit," Itachi spoke.

"Right," Arashi approved. Shinji showed his annoyance clearly.

"There's a report that Daichi was seen in Ekimaru, but there's no more information to confirm that. However, it's enough for a start," Arashi ended her explanation. Ayame noticed that it wasn't really the end of the explanation. There was information regarding the mission, and it couldn't be told while they were running. She decided to keep silent about it.

After 4 hours of constant running, they stopped to take a rest near a river bank. Ayame filled her with water from the river. Itachi leaned to a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. (A/n: It seems all the Uchihas seem cool with this pose, don't you think? winkwink) Shinji was wrapping his hands with bandages out of habit. Meanwhile, Arashi was checking their direction using a map and a compass, in the same time she was watching the children. She noticed they didn't seem to tire out much after constant running, included Ayame. She was able to keep up with them.

_They surely have good stamina and can be serious in mission._

She thought the children would be rather annoying in their first real mission, for being too enthusiastic. She could sense they had been waiting for it, but the children were calmer and more composed than most of the genin on their first real mission. She had overheard their conversation when they were waiting for her. Ayame was sure the smartest when it comes to theory and information. Itachi had good analytical skills. Shinji surprisingly –or not- had sharp instinct. They took the mission seriously, like a shinobi would be.

_I'm looking forward to the mission…_

"Let's continue," she signaled the children.

-o-O-o-

They reached Kirisaki before the night had fallen. They rested for one night at the nearest inn. Arashi paid for one room to minimize their expenses. (A/n: it's more effective anyway, as if anything will happen rolls her eyes)

Their room was pretty wide. The walls were made of wood, thick enough to make them feel comfortable. There were two beds, a coffee table –or something looked like it-, and a cupboard.

"Ayame and I will take the beds while both of you will sleep on the floor. I suppose it's not a problem for you?" she wasn't really asking though, they knew it was an order. Itachi spread his sleeping bag obediently on the floor. Shinji grunted but followed suit, he spread his sleeping bag as far as he could than Itachi's. Ayame only stared at his action as she put her things on the bed.

"I'm going out for a while. Lock the doors and don't go outside," she left her students.

"Sheesh, is that a proper teacher's attitude? She only paid for one room" Shinji protested, obviously annoyed.

"Shinji-san!" Ayame objected.

"Probably she isn't too nice, but she is obviously considering our condition. We could've spent the night at the forest, Ekimaru isn't too far from Konoha"

"Huff, so we should thank her then. Whatever, I'm taking a bath, there's a public bath downstairs," with that he slammed the door shut.

Ayame let out a long sigh.

_When would he learn to appreciate others?_

"If you want to take a bath, go ahead. I'll stay," Itachi spoke, without looking at Ayame. Ayame understood he was avoiding conflict with Shinji. She chose to give up and took a change of clothes from her bag and left Itachi alone. When she left, Itachi only stared at the door and let out a sigh.

-o-O-o-

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Arashi walked into a shabu-shabu booth near the river bank. (A/n: a walking booth, usually pulled and fit max. 3 people and you all know what kind of food it is, don't you?). She ordered for some oden and shrimp.

"You don't order a bottle of sake?" a voice spoke from her right.

"A bottle of sake please," Arashi ordered without looking at the newcomer.

"And some oden, shrimp and cuttlefish," the person sat beside her and took the bottle of sake Arashi ordered. He –it appeared he was a man- was a man in his thirties, in a glance he seemed just an ordinary merchant, a tired and ragged man. But his eyes told the opposite, his eyes were sharp and wary, as if nothing missing from his keen observation.

"So… what do you have in store?" Arashi asked.

"Not much, I haven't found the stuff you want. I only know there are merchants in Ekimaru who had the stuff"

"How good are they to have something you don't?"

"They moved a lot I see and they have someone backing them up"

"A daimyo?"

"Kind of, it seems they work for him," he paused,

"They know each other pretty well. Well, probably you can try them, they're pretty easy to find, especially with their good reputation. I doubt you never hear of them"

Arashi paid for her and his orders.

"Thanks, sorry for the trouble. I hope I can still count on you," she said flatly.

"No prob. You can count on me," he waved his hands carelessly as the other hand was holding a stick of boiled shrimp.

Arashi only nodded as she stood and left the booth. After she was pretty far from the booth, she digested all the information she got from the informant. He could hardly find what she wanted meant that they were pretty tight, remembering who ordered them. Someone who knew their client well enough and worked in Ekimaru… someone who had good reputation… Arashi had good guess who the person may be.

-o-O-o-

The next day, they continued their mission. During their 'small trip', they didn't exchange a word, it wasn't unusually quiet, though. In less than 4 hours they had reached Ekimaru, after a brief security check –thanks to their status as Konoha shinobi- they entered the trade center.

Ayame had prepared herself for whatever may come in the mission, but she was still surprised when she saw Ekimaru. It was the first time she visited another city, and she saw how different Ekimaru was with her village. The city was vast, she could barely see where the city borders. Most of all, the city was crowded with people, everywhere she could see some of them walking down the streets, some was trading things with each other. She was amazed with the vicinity around her, so was Shinji and Itachi. It seemed it was their first time too.

"Let's find a place to stay first," Arashi told them, they followed obediently. They picked an inn that wasn't far from the city centre but also wasn't too near with the crowds. They paid for one room and their room was much better than before since the inn was Japanese-styled with the sliding paper doors, tatami and futon. After they put their things, Arashi signaled them to come closer, she was about to tell the rest of the information they needed to know regarding the mission.

"We're going to start our mission. First, there is some information that you need to know, we're not facing a single person"

Her words took their attention, but it wasn't fully unexpected.

"Have you heard of Kaneshiro Naoki?"

"Well... he's a successful businessman in Ekimaru and if I'm not mistaken he is running for governor election that will take place next month. Many think he is the strongest candidate with his wide influence after the current governor," Ayame explained what she knew. Shinji and Itachi looked at her, wondering if there was anything she didn't know.

"Is he the one who behind our husband's client's disappearance?" Ayame saw a slight relationship between Kaneshiro and Daichi, both were businessman and there could be an unhealthy competition.

"He's just a suspect, but it is a good start where to look. As we know, Kaneshiro has strong influence and probably he has hired some people to kidnap Daichi," Arashi added.

"We're going to gather as much as information about Kaneshiro and any other possibility how we could find Daichi. You must blend with the crowds, in order to do that you mustn't show your identity as a shinobi. I suppose you won't need my help. Return before night fell," she ended her instructions and looked at her students carefully to see they understood.

"Good, we'll go separately. There are some advantages being children, don't be too careless." Soon they were separated, each of the children went on different directions. They dressed up normally, no one would suspect they were shinobi in mission.

Ayame was rather nervous, she didn't really like the crowds even though she hated to be lonely especially she was on her own. Shinji had offered to accompany her, knowing it was dangerous for a 4-year-old girl walking on her own. Foolishly, she refused the offer and told him it would be better if they separated so there would be more information gained. She regretted her decision. She shook her doubts away, she was a shinobi and she mustn't be afraid easily especially now she was in a mission.

_Now… where should I start?_

She examined her surroundings, looking for the right person. Men wouldn't talk too much… Children wouldn't know much… So the best choice was women, women liked to talk about anything and knew nearly everything. She walked slowly and carefully, choosing the right person to gain information from. Then, she found a kind-looking lady, she was probably in her fifties, a little fat, she had her short brown hair tied in a big ribbon and she wore a lovely apron. She seemed to be a waiter in a small coffee shop. She decided to approach her.

_Here it goes…_

"Excuse me…" Ayame addressed her politely.

"Hai?" the woman was surprised to find a lovely girl without her parents.

"Do you see my parents?" she asked innocently.

"Iie, I'm sorry I don't, where are they?"

"They say, they'll be around. I got separated, so I lost"

"Oh, really? I've never seen you around. Are you visitors?"

Ayame nodded her head.

"My, my, it would be hard to look for your parents in busy hours. Police station is pretty far from here and I can't leave the shop. Why don't you stay in the coffee shop?"

"Mother says not to believe in strangers," Ayame acted like a normal child. It was true indeed, her mother used to say those words.

"Well, well, I won't do anything to you. It's much more dangerous if you stay in the crowd, you can sit near the road so you can find your parents. Don't worry," she smiled assuringly, a sincere smile and offered her hand to Ayame. Ayame thought she had picked the right person, she accepted her hand hesitantly and followed her to the small shop. The shop was small but comfortable, she sat Ayame on a seat near the cashier facing the road.

"There, you can find your parents this way," she smiled to Ayame, in which Ayame returned.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Hikari Ayame," there was no harm to say her full name.

"That's a nice name. I'm Tadashi Megumi, you can call me Megumi. Now stay here, don't go anywhere until you find your parents," she told Ayame who only nodded, Megumi moved to sit at the cashier and worked on it. Ayame examined the shop, searching for a way to start for a conversation and she found it.

"Megumi-san who is that?" she pointed at a picture of a man on a pamphlet.

"Oh, that's Kaneshiro Naoki, he is one of the candidates for Ekimaru governor"

"Governor? Is he a good man then? My father once said that the governor was a good man "

"Well," she chuckled to hear Ayame's comment,

"He's a successful businessman, he owned a lot of company"

"What kind of company?"

"Well, something related to imported products."

_It was the same kind of company with Daichi_, Ayame thought.

"But a good man? I don't know" her words surprised Ayame.

"Eto?"

"There are many rumors about how he used dirty ways to make his business successful, how he sold things illegally, and how he has so many underlings that works as his hit men"

Ayame titled her head.

"Oh, I supposed it confuses you," she forgot to whom she was talking to,

"It seemed he isn't. There are some merchants that didn't like his business and they ended bankrupt, either their store was burnt down, stolen or disappeared"

"Disappeared?"

"Some of them suspected his dirty work and openly confronted him and afterwards they just disappeared, suddenly and without a trace. Nobody found them. Since then, nobody dares to deal with Kaneshiro and because of it, many think he would easily win the election," she said sadly.

"Really? Then he is a bad governor. Where does he stay?" Megumi smiled to hear her innocent comments.

"Not far from here, you walk along the road and turn left until you reach the city border, you'll find the biggest house around, it was a traditional house and surrounded by bamboo forest," she regarded Ayame as an ordinary child who had a lot of curiosity. Ayame understood the advantages her sensei meant before, she smiled slightly. She had enough information already.

"Ah! I see my parents!" Ayame acted as if she had seen them,

"Arigatou, Megumi-san! I'll tell my parents about you"

"Ah, kiyoskete ne, Ayame-chan," she smiled, in a short time she had grown fond to the little girl.

"Hai," Ayame waved to her and disappeared between the crowds.

-o-O-o-

After a good distance away from the coffee shop, Ayame disappeared into an alleyway and jumped on the rooftop. She jumped from one rooftop to another to the direction Megumi told her, keeping her body low so nobody would notice her. She found the house she wanted to see, Megumi's description matched the house. It was the biggest house around and it was a traditional Japanese house surrounded by bamboo forest and high walls. She could hardly look inside and she noticed guards patrolling. They seemed to be ordinary guards, not really to be worried about but it was Kaneshiro's influence that needed to be aware of.

_A governor candidate, huh? There would be some problems later._

Ayame thought she had enough as the sun was about to set. It was time for her to return to the inn. After reporting her small discovery, her sensei must have known what to do.

* * *

Author's Note: At last! I continue this chapter! Geez, I'm truly stuck! I'm not that creative in making missions, I hope it's not boring… Sorry if it is…:P Ayame is truly good in looking for information ne? She could be a good actress. Well… I'm probably mistaken too if I met her, who would think a cute 4-year-old is a shinobi? Well, here's another omake!

**Character Profile**

.:Nakayama Shinji:.

Birth: 22 July

Age: 6

Blood type: O

Family:

Nakayama Hiroaki (father)

Nakayama Reiko (mother, deceased)

Nakayama Shuichiro (brother)

Nakayama Aki (sister)

Physical appearance

Hair color: Dark Green

Eye color: Golden

Height: 137 cm

Ability

Ninjutsu: good

Genjutsu: average

Taijutsu: excellent

Ningu: good

Chi (Bloodline limit): excellent

Knowledge: good

Team

Team 4

Jounin instructor: Kishuu Arashi

Teammates:

Uchiha Itachi

Hikari Ayame


	8. First MissionContinued

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Therefore I want to thank Kohaku-san and Rythmic who kept following the only fic of mine, making me very honored that both of you think that this story is worth to be read. For Chibi-NarutoKawaii who answered my plea to review, can you become my beta then? I'm waiting for the next chapter of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs and last but not the least Y. Mitsuki who has just read my fic (from where I wonder) and left review for each chapter. Oh, I do have Ayame and Shinji pictures, the only problem is, I don't know how to use CorelDraw XDD. Thank you very much, everybody! If there are other people who read my story but not leaving a review, please leave one as long as it won't bite me or burn me into ashes of course XDD. Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Ayame**

**First Mission-Continued**

It was late when she arrived at the inn. She quickly headed to their room only to find her teammates and sensei had arrived before her. Arashi sat with her back to the wall, Itachi sat close to the door and Shinji sat near the window. Their attention was on the newly arrived girl.

"Sumimasen, I'm late," she bowed down apologetically.

"Did you have any trouble?" Arashi asked, she noticed there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, not at all," Ayame placed herself between Shinji and Itachi, it had been a habit for her. Just in case they didn't harm each other, either literally or not.

"Alright then, I want to know what you found out, started from the boys"

"Well, I found out that this Kaneshiro person can't be called clean or good person. It seems he did his business not in a good way. Bribe, violence, terror, you name it, included kidnapping. Many people hate him, but they fear him for what he can do to them. He could be the one," he shrugged as he added the last sentence.

"I noticed in his working place was rather heavily guarded and there were suspicious activities. I've checked to their warehouse close to the border. There are some certain people who seem to have a high position and they look more like a hit man but I also notice there are some of them who have higher chakra than average people, but I'm not really sure if they are ordinary people or shinobi. The possibility of him as the cause of Daichi's disappearance is high but I didn't find a perfect place to hide person in Ekimaru, since there aren't many private places here"

"Kaneshiro's house isn't included?" suddenly Ayame asked, that took their attention.

"It seems you have gained pretty much information, what did you find?" Arashi was pretty interested.

"Not much. It is true that Kaneshiro isn't liked around especially how he used dirty ways to make his business successful. He hired hit men and he didn't afraid to crush the people he didn't like, by making them bankrupt or kidnapping them. Not to forget that he also works in the same business with Daichi. His house is at the eastern border of the city, it is far from the crowd and the distance from other houses is pretty far. It is a big house, a Japanese-style house with high walls, with guards and surrounded by bamboo forest. It's the best hiding place. Though I believe we can get through the guards but we can't do it"

"Why not?" Shinji who had moved closer to hear Ayame's report asked.

"Because we would be charged of trespassing, Kaneshiro has wide influence, which means he has a lot of important connections. It's the main reason why he can be a candidate. Even though we probably have good reason, it could be backfired to us, to Konoha" (A/n: oh ok, sorry if it's too complicated. I dunno other way to write it)

Arashi was impressed, the girl truly had deep observation and vast knowledge. She could see her talent in diplomacy. It would be a problem indeed, every observation led to Kaneshiro's involvement in Daichi's disappearance. Even Arashi had reached that conclusion.

If they were about to continue their mission, they needed to get through this problem carefully or it would be a problem for Konoha.

"Is it true Sensei?" Itachi asked, he noticed that Arashi's face was serious. He realized the matter couldn't be taken lightly. Being the heir of Uchiha clan, Itachi had learnt about diplomacy matters. Not much, but enough to know how important influence was and that there were times where shinobi were at disadvantage because of it.

"Yes, Ayame is true. Kaneshiro could report his objections to the daimyo and put pressure to Konoha. It'll be a big problem. We must make careful measures," Arashi had a plan in mind.

_I can use some help from them._

But first, there were some things that needed to make sure.

"First we need evidence strong enough for us to confirm Daichi is indeed in the house. I entrust you that job. Be careful, remember the consequences. You're going to do it tomorrow." Her students were surprised that they had been entrusted with an important job already, but they accepted the job in a nod of determination.

-o-O-o-

The next day, the children woke up only to find their sensei had left. In a short conversation, agreed to check on Kaneshiro's house tonight while all day they would try to gather more information. They went on separate ways, and when the sun was setting they met at their decided meeting point. To Ayame's surprise, her teammates had already arrived before her. Obviously they were anxious to do –at last- real mission. When she landed on their meeting point –on tree branches at the side of a small road that enabled them to have a good look at Kaneshiro's house-, Shinji looked at her while Itachi merely nodded to confirm her arrival.

"How's the situation?" Ayame spoke softly, loud enough to be heard by her teammates.

"There's going to be a shift soon. That time we're going to get in through the bamboo forest," Shinji was the one who explained. Ayame simply nodded, she understood now why their sensei entrusted the job. The house was surrounded by bamboo forest and an adult shinobi could barely pass the forest unnoticed. With their small body it would be easier for them to get in without attracting attention. When they saw the guards were about to change shift, they knew they need to act. Swiftly, they launched themselves from the tree and slipped into the darkness of the forest. With extreme precaution, they jumped over the walls and once they got in, they quickly hid themselves in the shadows. They were lucky enough that Kaneshiro was overly confident that no shinobi would dare to break into his house so the security was easy enough to be breached by shinobi.

Ayame scanned the area and saw it was fully deserted. One of the reasons why they picked the time because they knew that Kaneshiro wouldn't be at home until midnight. The house was large, so they decided to spread to look for Daichi or anything that confirmed his presence. Their search ended at a small storehouse in the corner of the backyard. It was the most possible to hide anything or anyone there. They stopped into a halt when they sensed someone was coming and hid themselves in the shadows. Two people were walking towards the storehouse. One was about average height while the other was a bit taller. They couldn't really see their faces because of the darkness. The taller one walked before the other, he unlocked the door and opened it for him. When they walked into the storehouse, the children quickly moved under a small window with bars to have better audible range.

"Well, well, I hope you're comfortable enough here…," a man voice could be heard, followed by a pleased chuckle.

"Daichi-san…" The name alerted the children.

Afterwards, they could hear someone shifted.

"What's your purpose?" another voice spoke, the voice seemed hoarse and tired.

"Oh, just a little business. I just need you to be out of the picture," the man before answered, Ayame thought she saw him smirking.

"Don't worry, you'll be free… soon." Ayame didn't like the sound of it. Then the two left the storehouse, leaving the tall to lock the door once again. The three stood still, they didn't move an inch from their crouching position under the window until their footsteps faded away. Shinji thought of releasing Daichi especially it seemed the door of the storehouse was only locked.

Shinji was about to move when a hand stopped him.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked him, his eyes strained on him.

"I'm going to save him," he answered, giving him an annoyed look.

"That's not our job. We are ordered to make sure of Daichi's presence _only_," Itachi emphasized the last word.

"But we can do it now, there's no guard around the storehouse and it's only locked. It wouldn't be too hard," he hissed.

"Remember the consequences, Shinji!" he reminded, keeping his voice low.

"Since when you're the leader!" Shinji's impatience appeared, his voice was louder then he intended. Ayame noticed an eerie silence surrounding them. From the corner of her eyes, she thought she'd seen a flicker of movement. Instead stopping her teammates, she quickly made hand seals, activating a genjutsu to conceal their presence. Itachi and Shinji had stopped arguing when they saw Ayame performing a genjutsu. She closed her eyes to focus her concentration in order to maintain the illusion she made. She felt someone else's presence, moving toward their place. Shinji and Itachi had shifted to fighting position, prepared for any attacks. Then, a man appeared, he was a tall man, his body was well-built and slender, his posture was steady and full aware of his surroundings. His eyes examined his surroundings carefully, he walked slowly towards the wall and stopped right beside their hiding place. He looked at their place but it seemed the genjutsu was working well, he didn't notice their presence nor moved further to their place. The man seemed to relax and his posture returned to normal.

"What's wrong?" the voice who had threatened Daichi before spoke.

"Nothing. I suppose it's just my imagination," the man walked toward to the voice.

"That's what you're hired for"

"I'm fully aware of it," the man answered.

"Now let's go, I have an important meeting to attend." The man who seemed to be a hired bodyguard only nodded and followed the shorter one.

Ayame heard the footsteps getting further from her position, but she couldn't afford to be mistaken, so she asked softly,

"Have they gone, Shinji?" knowing well Shinji's ability. Shinji sharpened his senses especially his hearing and smell, after a while he heard those two left the house,

"They've gone," he confirmed. Ayame trusted him, so she made a simple hand seal,

"Kai!" releasing her genjutsu. She let out a relieved sigh and turned to her teammates,

"We need to leave this place." Surprisingly, both of her stubborn teammates –yep, Itachi included- agreed with her and without any words spoken, they left the house and passed the guards as easily as they got in.

Not long afterwards, the children had returned to their room in the inn from the window. Ayame was the last to enter the room and she was about to close the window again when Shinji started.

"Who do you think you are, huh? Ordering me around like that!" he yelled at Itachi.

"I only remind you our job," Itachi answered calmly.

"Oh yeah, but it doesn't mean you can order me around," he replied sarcastically.

"We're only going to endanger the mission if I let you did so," Itachi started to lose his patience, Ayame noticed. They went to a glaring contest. It seemed Itachi had reached his limits, he usually stayed calm every time Shinji spoke harsh words to him.

So had Ayame.

It seemed those two were too preoccupied with their glaring so they didn't notice Ayame had moved closer to them and without a warning, Ayame stomped on their feet, each one of theirs, HARD. (A/n: why feet? Do you remember how tall she was?)

"Ouch! What was that for!" it was Shinji who reacted first. Even Itachi flinched, thanks to all the strength she put to stomp on their feet.

"Could both of you stop acting like little kids?" Itachi and Shinji were taken aback with her outburst. The usually calm and patient Ayame was angry to them that was totally new to them.

"We're a shinobi, and we're in a mission. We could've been dead back then! Luckily the man wasn't a shinobi, if he was, we could be easily discovered and we're going to endanger the mission, _and_ Konoha. We're a team, remember? Where does all of our teamwork go? There's no time to be selfish! Unless if you think you can handle everything by yourself of course. How arrogant of you," she added sarcastically, her patience was running low.

"Shinji!" she looked at him,

"I don't know why you act like this but _please_ learn when put aside your feelings and Itachi! Don't get carried away by Shinji. I know both of you can do _better_ than that. I'm tired to see both of you like this!" Ayame finished her scolding with uneven breath, it seemed she had vented all of her bottled emotions at last. She could see the look of surprise and dumbfound in her teammates' faces. She didn't really regret losing her temper for once, but unfortunately, their sensei arrived,

"What's this?" her eyes strained on her students. Still angry with her teammates, Ayame avoided them and managed to mutter an answer,

"Nothing, Sensei." Arashi only twitched an eyebrow, questioning her attitude instead of what had happened. The truth was, Arashi had heard everything, she had arrived before the children and she was just outside the door when she heard Shinji and Itachi argued once again, and surprised that Ayame who usually kept quiet scolded them. She didn't miss the looks on the boys' faces and a still fuming Ayame.

"How is it?" she directed the question to the boys purposely. They had sat down politely.

"Daichi's presence is confirmed in Kaneshiro's house, it seems he is locked inside a small storehouse," it was Itachi who recovered first. Shinji forced himself to wake up from his daze and added,

"It seemed he isn't treated pretty well too." Shinji glanced to Ayame's direction and saw that she avoided their gaze, and for the first time, Ayame didn't speak her thoughts. She remained quiet, and most of all she sat not in between him and Itachi. He didn't have a good feeling about it. When he knew his teammate was Ayame, he had asked to his brother more about Ayame and he remembered well he had questioned if Ayame was never angry. His brother simply answered,

'_Only one piece of advice, my little brother. Never anger people who seldom show their anger. Ayame may be one of the most patient person you've ever met, but everyone's patience has limits, Ayame is not an exception. You're gonna be surprised what she's capable of'_

And he admitted for once, how right his brother was.

-o-O-o-

They decided to rescue Daichi the following day, Arashi told them that she had taken preventive measures so they could worry less but not letting their guard down. So the whole day instead trying to gather more information, they were training. They trained in a clearing Arashi found near the borders in the forest.

Arashi watched Shinji and Itachi sparred, yes for the first time, they actually sparred. She was probably not the most sensitive person to start with but she could notice uneasiness and discomfort that surrounded them since the morning. She glanced to the only girl in her team, Ayame had been quiet whole day. She barely spoke, she only spoke to her, completely ignoring her teammates. It surprised her how much the atmosphere changed with one girl's change of attitude, how much Ayame affected the team.

_Is this what you meant, Sarutobi-sama? _She quietly examined Ayame.

At last, the awaited moment came, slowly the sun was setting and replaced by a beautiful shimmering pale moon. Team 4 had taken their position, they were watching closely Kaneshiro's house. They were fully geared and to avoid the worst, they didn't wear their Konoha head protector. When Arashi noticed the shift had started, she gave them a signal to move. She let the children ahead of her. Taking the same path they took before, they managed to get in to the house. After checking the area was safe, they moved to the storehouse, Shinji reached out for a pair of short steel wire and expertly unlocked the door using it. Ayame silently wondered where he learned it, she couldn't imagine Shuichi taught him that, but after all, he was the _rebellious_ Nakayama. In seconds the door opened, Arashi signaled the children to stay outside, it was better only her who got inside. She walked stealthily inside the storehouse, it was dark inside, the only light came from the window. At the end of far side of the storehouse she could see a figure slumped, his hands were behind him as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. When she was close enough, she whispered to him,

"Daichi Tetsuo?"

Slowly the man's eyes opened showing dull and tired grey eyes. He blinked few times and managed to look to the source of the voice, Arashi.

"Who are you?" he furrowed, trying to recognize her. Arashi soon realized he was the person they were looking for.

"I'm Konoha shinobi that is hired by your wife to look for you"

"Really? Kaoru is alright?" his eyes glimmered with hope and relief. Arashi nodded and examined Daichi carefully, he seemed to be treated poorly. He lost weight and she noticed few bruises on his skin. Without any warning, Arashi cut the ropes that tied his hands and legs swiftly and helped him up.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I'll try to…," Daichi moved his feet, or tried to, since he wasn't able to stand properly on his feet. Arashi took his arm and helped him to walk. She nodded to her students, telling them the objective of the mission was accomplished, the only problem now was leaving the house without raising suspicion to shinobi. Shinji had locked the door again as if nothing had happened and soon joined his team to jump over the walls and landed on the other side of the walls. Arashi didn't seem to be bothered with the extra weight, as she landed within the bamboo forest she felt that the guards were more than usual,

"Shinji, how many guards are there?"

Shinji noticed it too, instead of two guards, there were more guards tonight and the fact made things harder. Arashi thought the situation over, from their chakra signatures the guards weren't a problem for her team but they needed to leave unnoticed, which meant, they needed to knock the guards unconscious before they knew what happened.

"Ayame…" the girl looked at her sensei,

"Take along Daichi to the safest route, don't be noticed. The others would take care of the guards _swiftly._" Arashi glanced to the boys and saw they caught what she meant. She handed Daichi to Ayame who tried hard to keep him steady since she was smaller than him. In an instant, her teammates and sensei disappeared from sight. She adjusted Daichi position so she could carry him easier,

"Let's go Daichi-san," she told him softly and saw he replied in a weak nod. So in the fastest speed she could manage, she took the safest route to escape from the guards.

Arashi sped through the forest with ease and she felt the boys were following her close behind. When they reached the end of forest they quickly hid themselves, Arashi narrowed her eyes, four guards… which meant she needed to take two and the boys one each to make it over fast. She used her fingers to tell them what to do and they obeyed it. As Arashi moved, in a blink of eye, two of the guards were down. The other two who barely registered in their mind what had happened, before they did, ended the same with the others. Shinji gave the guard several good punches while Itachi picked to tap the guard's neck, making him unconscious. Somehow Arashi felt it wasn't over yet, there was another person.

Ayame carried Daichi pretty fast, probably because Daichi was pretty light or the rough training she had. She sensed someone's presence and she carefully laid Daichi down so he couldn't be noticed. While she stayed low a bit further from Daichi and her hand on the kunai pouch strapped on her leg. Slowly she could see who it was, it was the same person who nearly caught them last night. She could see his eyes traveled to the darkness of the forest warily. She didn't have a good feeling about it, and before she knew it, a knife had been thrown and embedded on the forest floor not far from her. She knew he was just an ordinary person, so it only meant that he had excellent eyesight and a single movement would be discovered. There was no other option but to fight, however, she was supposed to be unnoticed and she wasn't good in taijutsu besides, if she used any jutsu it would reveal a presence of a shinobi. Ayame was in a dilemma when knives were thrown towards where Daichi was lying! She had no choice, she moved in front of Daichi and deflected the knives. It was enough to confirm their presence, she saw him smirked. The man ran to their place agilely and quickly for an ordinary person, his hands were full of sharp knives. Some of them were thrown to Ayame that were deflected easily. She nearly didn't notice his knee was about to kick her, she barely evaded it. Using the momentum, she sent a kick to his gut and hurled several kunai. To Ayame's surprise he was able to duck from the attack and caught her leg. She tried to release her leg only to felt his grip tightened. Before she could do more, a figure appeared and sent a powerful kick to the man's head, forcing him to release his grip on Ayame. Then a set of kunai and shuriken were hurled toward the man from the other side. The new figure stood by Ayame's side and it appeared to be Shinji.

"Are you alright Ayame?" he asked, obviously concerned for his youngest teammate.

"H-hai," Ayame was a bit surprised and relieved. Another figure appeared and stood on the other side of her,

"How is Daichi?" the calm voice that belonged to Itachi asked.

Ayame moved to Daichi who didn't move during the fight and checked his pulse and breathing. She looked at her teammates,

"He's fine, he's just unconscious from exhaustion"

Both Itachi and Shinji nodded and returned their gaze to their opponent. The man was still able to stand after all of those attacks, Ayame could see some the kunai and shuriken hit. They knew their opponent couldn't be taken lightly, especially they couldn't expose themselves as shinobi, leaving them to fight only with their ningu and taijutsu skills. Now with her teammates by her side, her mind quickly formulated a plan, it was best to leave the fighting to Shinji and… She looked at Itachi and directed her gaze to his utility pouch, she relied on Itachi's sharpness to understand what she meant. In a blur, she made hand seals and whispered,

"Shuriken no jutsu!" (A/n: it's a jutsu that shows multiple shuriken illusions). Suddenly a lot of shuriken appeared, and headed towards the man's direction. The man was surprised to see the amount of shuriken and instinctively he tried to run from the flying shuriken. But before he could, he felt pain from his feet and saw shuriken embedded on his thighs, making him stumble forward. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flicker of movement but he was reacting too slowly. Shinji gave him a series of deadly punches and kicks that hit his vital points. Soon afterwards, the shuriken dispersed and left no trace of it anywhere. The man at last gave up, they could see his eyes were dazed and he fell unconscious after Shinji's furious attacks. Shinji checked the man just in case he was still a threat and saw he was no more. He nodded to confirm his teammates that it was over.

When Arashi felt the other chakra signature, she noticed that it was close to Ayame. Both Shinji and Itachi realized that and they sped to help their teammate. Arashi was pretty surprised to see their fast reaction. During the whole fight, Arashi remained hidden in the shadows, observing her students. She watched how they worked together, with Ayame as the strategist, Itachi as the backup and Shinji as the lead fighter. She saw how effectively they worked and amazed how they barely exchanged words. Ayame used shuriken no jutsu to distract the opponent, making him thought that he was fighting more than two people, thanks to the darkness. Itachi used his distraction to paralyze him for a moment, which was enough for Shinji to knock the air out of him. The corner of her mouth twitched in amusement but it disappeared as she revealed her presence to her students.

"Is everybody alright?" when she saw everybody nodded, she took Daichi once again and with a last glance to the fallen man, her team left the scene.

The next day was a chaos in Kaneshiro's house, because of an infuriated Kaneshiro Naoki. He was furious to find his captive had escaped, taken by mysterious people. He was sure they were shinobi even though there was no strong evidence except some kunai and shuriken that could be bought easily by anyone and used with enough training. Especially his expensive and strong bodyguards were beaten up pretty easily. He released his anger to everything in his room until a soft voice called him from the outside.

"What!" he looked at his servant who cowered when she was given his glare.

"There are guests waiting for you, milord"

"Who are they?" Naoki slowly calmed himself.

"One of them said that he is Sasaki Kaito"

Naoki's eyes widened in disbelief,

"You say, Sasaki Kaito!"

"H-hai," his servant was surprised with her master's sudden change of heart.

It couldn't be THAT Sasaki Kaito, he was one the most influential person in Fire Country, and he was trusted by the leader of Fire Country. That person was coming to his house! Maybe he heard of his success and came here to support him. Yes, probably that's why, then he would win the election easily. So he wore his finest clothes and walked arrogantly to where his guests were waiting.

Back in the inn, Daichi was recovering well. Color was returning to his face and now he seemed much better than before. Ayame was the one who was given responsibility to take care of him. Currently she was accompanying Daichi who finished eating his breakfast.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, child," the man smiled to Ayame. It appeared that the man was about his forties yet he seemed young and energetic, somehow reminded her of a certain old man who sometimes acted inappropriate for someone for his age. (Somewhere else, on the Hokage tower a sneezing sound could be heard) She could see how he was able to get through all of those days when he was held captive by Kaneshiro. Soon, she and Daichi were getting along pretty well. As usual his first reaction was,

"You're really a shinobi?" when he saw the team was consisted of children.

Then the door slid, revealing her teammates, Itachi and Shinji.

"Yo!" he greeted and Itachi simply nodded. Things had returned to normal, Ayame at last forgave them for their childish behavior and warned them if she saw them doing it again, she wouldn't guarantee that she wouldn't only give them a silence treatment and the threat seemed working… a bit. At least Shinji knew when and how to express his dislike better while Itachi well, probably to be more patient in handling Shinji's antics.

"So, we're going to return today?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, we're going to leave as soon as you're ready, Daichi-san," Itachi answered politely.

"I'm ready! I can't wait to see my wife again," he grinned good-naturedly.

"Not so fast, Daichi-san. Let's see if you can walk properly now," Ayame told him and after she said that Daichi stood up and walked on his feet, even though a little giddy, the children noticed.

"I suppose you are, Daichi-san," Arashi appeared from the door,

"We've prepared a transport for us."

The children were a little glad that they didn't need to return on foot anymore. Besides it was easier to protect Daichi that way. Their transport was an open cart that was pulled by a horse. Arashi sat beside the coachman, Ayame sat close to her with her back to the front, Daichi sat in the middle, while Itachi and Shinji sat near the end, trying to be as far as possible from each other. Slowly they moved pass the border of Ekimaru and greeted by the green forests around them. Soon they felt themselves relax, especially after the tiring C-class mission. Slowly, Daichi dazed off, Ayame just watched him, knowing how much he needed it. But she couldn't forget what Kaneshiro had done, not only to Daichi but to other people. She realized that Daichi wasn't the only one who suffered because of Kaneshiro's cruel actions.

"…Sensei…" she glanced at her sensei, when she knew she had her attention she continued,

"Would Kaneshiro get away with this? I mean… Daichi-san isn't the only one… and we can't let that kind of person to win the election."

"… Don't worry, it's been taken care of," Arashi replied without looking toward her student. Ayame blinked,

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Meanwhile, Kaneshiro greeted his honorable guests, and saw that the person was truly Sasaki Kaito. His heart was thumping madly in anxiousness, but he was able not to show it. He sat in the opposite of his guests, directly face to face with Sasaki. Sasaki was a man in his late forties, his brown moustache and beard framed his face well, emphasizing his position as an important man. He was emanating an aura of authority that would make people shrink, Kaneshiro wasn't an exception. Kaneshiro didn't recognize other two people who sat behind Sasaki, but it seemed they were his trusted aides.

"What brings the Sasaki Kaito to my humble home?" he spoke as politely as possible.

"Thank you for accepting us in your house. I'm here for some business"

"What kind of business?" anxiousness could be slightly heard in his voice. Sasaki glanced to one of his aide who gave him a thick map of documents.

"I come here for this, you may look inside the documents," he handed the map to a confused Kaneshiro. He opened the map and surprised to see the documents within, his eyes widened in horror and flipped the pages only to find more of it.

"Those are the people who have been reported missing, terrorized or bankrupt after they had some problems with you _along with _the witnesses and evidences. I also found out that the latest case was Daichi Tetsuo and the evidence still remains in your storehouse. Now, I want to hear your explanation in this, Daichi." Sasaki gave him a glare that made him pale and gulped in fear, he knew he couldn't lie to Sasaki. Things couldn't have been better for Kaneshiro Naoki.

-o-O-o-

"So you asked for Sasaki's help?" Sandaime chuckled as he heard Arashi's report on the mission team 4 had just accomplished.

"Kaneshiro has done more crime that it seems, and we can't let a person like him to become governor. Unless you think otherwise," Arashi twitched her eyebrow at Sandaime.

"No, what you've done is right nonetheless. It's just the fact that you ask the help of Sasaki Kaito was… well can't you pick another person who more… average?"

"I would have if I had one," she told him,

"Besides, we both each other pretty well"

Sandaime only shook his head in amazement, Arashi was indeed Konoha's best in diplomatic missions. She had gained the trust of a plenty of influential people throughout the continent, even though a plenty would be underestimating. It was too bad that her diplomatic ability wasn't balanced with her ability in socializing with people.

"How are the children?" he stamped the accomplishment paper.

"They've returned to their houses. They are free for several days. They did pretty well in their first C-class mission"

"So… what do you think? Do you find what you're looking for?" Sandaime rested his chin on his hand, his eyes gleamed with interest. Usually genin teams needed to have 15 D-class missions or less under the jounin instructor's recommendation but no jounin instructor dared to ask for higher class mission after 3 D-class missions, which Arashi did. Arashi thought over it for a while, her mind recalling previous events. From the children's ability in gathering and deciphering information, their teamwork… and Ayame's influence to the team.

"…Yes. I see why you form this team and why you put Ayame together with Itachi and Shinji"

"Really?"

"She's the one who brings the team together and she's able to understand her teammates well. They fill each other well, Ayame with her ability to strategize, Itachi with his accurate and efficient moves and Shinji with his offense ability, each with their own fighting style. They have a lot of potential not only as an individual but also as a team"

Sandaime smiled that at last Arashi fully realized her students' potential was more than what it seemed.

"… And you're the only one who's able to seize it out," Sandaime smiled encouragingly to Arashi who was contemplating on his words.

"You're dismissed. Rest well, we probably need you for solo missions," he waved his hand. Arashi excused herself and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sandaime leaned on his chair, he thought Arashi had taken the first step to understand her students. He was looking forward for team 4's progress, he smiled inwardly.

But Arashi missed one thing though, Ayame not only understood her teammates, but also her sensei, Arashi herself.

* * *

Author's Note: At laaaaaast, I updated! Geez, I always stuck at making fighting scenes and missions . Haha, at last Ayame lost her patience! What pink-kitty predicted was right, oh where is she I wonder? So Ayame's position was very crucial to the team, not only as a peacemaker but also as strategist, younger _and_ older sister (you gotta wonder how she could play both parts), as the glue that stick the team together. How tiring to be Ayame. Aaaand! Another omake!

**Character Profile**

.:Uchiha Itachi:.

Birth: 9 June

Age: 7

Blood type: AB

Family:

Uchiha Fugaku(father)

Uchiha Mikoto (mother)

Uchiha Sasuke(brother)

Physical appearance

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Height: 142 cm

Ability

Ninjutsu: excellent

Genjutsu: excellent

Taijutsu: excellent

Ningu: excellent

Chi (Bloodline limit): not awaken

Knowledge: excellent

Team

Team 4

Jounin instructor: Kishuu Arashi

Teammates:

Nakayama Shinji

Hikari Ayame


	9. Moment of Understanding

Hello, this is my first fic so I hope all of you would help me with the fic. Especially since English isn't my daily language. I _do_ _not _own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own _my_ original characters and _my_ story. Thanks.

Thank you for Y. Mitsuki for the cookies (I like chocolate chips, do you make one?), Kohaku-san (I'll keep that in mind), Rhythmic (It seems you love Ayame as much as I do), Chibi-NarutoKawaii, YamiMitsu, and Mishibara Kari who reminded me to update. Sorry for the late update, have some problem. Read and review!

* * *

**Ayame**

**Moment of Understanding**

It had been two days since team 4 first C-class mission, the children were given day off for several days. Ayame pretty enjoyed it since she was given some time alone without her teammates. Even though how much Ayame loved being around her team, she sometimes was tired from all of the commotion that was caused by her teammates. It was a nice break. Today she decided to look for medical herbs in the forest. She prepared everything she needed, which included a small basket to carry the herbs and books to help her choosing the right herbs. She had told Sarutobi her plans for today so he wouldn't need to worry about her. When everything was ready, she left to the forest before locking the doors and windows for safety precaution, not as if anyone dared to break in to Hokage's house. She wore more casual clothes instead of her ordinary kimono-like shirt and beige pants. She wore short sleeved shirt and baggy pants that was concealed as a skirt. Ayame was still an ordinary girl despite her abilities, sometimes she wanted to get out from shinobi routine. So there she was, strolling happily on the streets and walked on a small dirt path further to the forest.

Ayame didn't have difficulties along her search for herbs since she had known the forest pretty well. She took long time to make sure if the herbs she picked were right because there were certain herbs that looked alike with poisonous herbs. She had once mistaken herb with another, making the ointment she made only making the skin itch. Luckily, she hadn't tried it to anybody, though she kept the ointment for April fool. She was getting deeper to the forest when she thought she heard a whizzing sound, like a kunai had been hurled. Probably her mind was just playing tricks to her, so she decided to ignore it. For a while, there was only silence until another noise could be heard. This time it were sounds of cracking woods or branch, she couldn't really tell and the noises weren't about to stop. Curiosity was taking her better, she decided to check the source of the noises. The noises came from her left, she approached carefully without making much noise. She felt she was close to the source, just behind the bushes. She peeked through the bushes to see someone's back. She saw a familiar figure, his long black hair was tied and at the back of his clothes was an image of a fan. Without long assessment Ayame had figured out it was Itachi, her teammate. He was training his taijutsu with the help of the battered training log, thanks to all the strength he put. It seemed Ayame had crossed the Uchiha training compound. Somehow she was reminded of the same situation she had before, back then it was Shinji and now, Itachi. It was as if fate was playing with her, or a certain writer who ran out of ideas. (A/n: that's me! XDD) But she was interested the fact that Itachi was still training even during his day off, it seemed he didn't gain the title Uchiha prodigy and number one rookie just because he was talented like most people thought, she smiled. She was about to leave Itachi and his training when she heard a whizzing sound toward her. Out of reflex, Ayame managed to ducked, the kunai barely missing her few inches. _That was close_, Ayame thought. She didn't see Itachi turned, it seemed as if he had eyes on his back.

"Who is there?" Ayame could hear the bushes shifted, she had been discovered. Letting out a sigh, she turned herself to face Itachi.

"Hi," she said sheepishly. Itachi merely raised his eyebrow in recognition.

"Ayame?"

"I'm sorry if I disturb your training. I don't know that Uchiha training compound is here, I just happen to be here," Ayame explained before Itachi asked.

"I'm looking for medical herbs," she showed her basket that was filled by various herbs Itachi didn't know. Silence. Ayame felt the need to leave, but it would be rude to just leave after caught watching the Uchiha heir training and trespassing Uchiha compound. While Ayame was thinking for a good excuse, Itachi silently examined his teammate. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, he noticed, instead she wore more casual clothes. She looked like an ordinary girl especially with the ribbon she wore on her hair, except the fact she was able to evade his kunai.

"Medical herbs? What for?" the question was unexpected.

"Well, to make some ointments in case for injuries, so I don't need to buy it. It's pretty effective"

"Why don't you meet your friends?"

"Huh?" that was unexpected from Itachi, but probably he just wanted to be friendly, so Ayame answered.

"I met them yesterday, today I just want to have some time for myself. How about you? Don't you meet with your friends too?" she asked in return, only to be greeted with silence. Ayame noticed the change in his face, so she quickly changed the topic.

"What is your plan for today?"

"…Training," he answered monotonously.

"All day long?" and Ayame received a slight nod that she accepted with a disbelief look. Even though she knew training was important for shinobi, but doing it even in day offs was too… excessive.

"My father is on a mission, my mother and brother went to visit some relatives. She'll stay for a night," he offered some explanation without expression.

"Then how do you eat?"

"My mother left some food, I'll just warm it up"

Ayame thought over it for a moment, an idea came up,

"Then why don't you come by to my house for a proper lunch, then you can train again or I can bring you some food. It's just an offer though," she added sheepishly,

"I usually have lunch by myself, I truly appreciate some company." Even though Ayame was smiling, Itachi noticed there was some hint of sadness in her eyes. Itachi didn't like it, it seemed Ayame had grown on him, on team 4. Especially she was about his brother, Sasuke's age, just two years older, when he thought of this, his gaze softened. Ayame was a little bit nervous, she didn't know what would Itachi said so she only stood there, her fingers playing with her shirt.

"I don't mind," when she heard his answer, she quickly raised her head to look at him, only to find he wasn't joking –as if Itachi could play jokes, she mentally scolded herself.

"Ah, really?" a smile appeared on her face.

"Unless you mind," he was relieved to see the sadness gone.

"No, not at all. Just promise me one thing. Don't tell anyone where I live." Itachi looked at her questioningly.

"You'll understand once you get to my house."

-o-O-o-

So, Uchiha Itachi ended following his teammate through the forest, sometimes jumping from one tree to another. He was pretty surprised that Ayame knew the forest well. A part of him was curious why she told him not to tell anyone where she lived and why they took path through the forest to reach her house. Itachi got his answer not long afterwards, as they arrived at their destination, his eyes widened in recognition. _Sandaime's house._

Ayame didn't waste her time, she opened the door,

"Come on in." Itachi followed her inside to dining room and saw that his memory didn't fail him as he looked at the pictures on the table nearby. Pictures of Sandaime Hokage and his family, and there was a single picture that interested him, it was a picture with a smiling Ayame surrounded by people and Sandaime by her side, blowing a candle on a cake.

"It was taken when my fourth birthday," Ayame noticed Itachi was looking at the picture. "I'm going to prepare lunch," she pointed to the direction not far from dining room, the kitchen, Itachi figured.

"Make yourself comfortable," she smiled kindly to him and disappeared to the kitchen. Itachi chose to sit at the dining table for six people. He examined the surroundings, the house was pretty spacious, and the furnishings were simple and comfortable. He took a look on his hands that was covered in bandages and removed the bandages to see that some of the splinters managed to get under his skin. He had some of the splinters removed but the smaller ones couldn't be. Then a delicious smell came from the kitchen, Ayame appeared with a tray of food. "Sorry, I take long," she was about to put the foods on the table when she noticed Itachi's injuries.

"Oh, you're injured," she looked at him concernedly.

"Ah, it's nothing-" but Ayame had already moved and returned with first aid kit on her hands. She seated herself at the opposite of Itachi,

"May I?" she offered her hand. Itachi hesitantly let her examine his injured hands. Ayame took out a pair of tweezers, a bottle of antiseptic, a small jar of ointment, some bandages and some cotton. She took on of his hands and put it gently on her hand, which smaller than his hand.

_Boys' hands are larger and rougher than girls_… she thought, it was the first time she touched or even held a boy's hand. Being a naïve girl, she didn't think of anything else. Without wasting time, Ayame took out the splinters with the tweezers carefully and swiftly so Itachi barely felt anything.

Meanwhile, Itachi used the opportunity to examine the youngest member of his team. He noticed that she didn't act like most girls if they were in this situation. He wasn't oblivious that the girls swooned over him and how they blushed or giggled when they met him, which annoyed him though he didn't show it. He was relieved that he wasn't teamed with those noisy girls, instead he was teamed up with a rather silent Ayame. Ayame probably wasn't the best when it came to close combat, but she was certainly a reliable teammate. Her wide knowledge and sharp mind, her calmness in mission making her a good kunoichi. Especially her presence only in team 4, she was the one who brought them together. He couldn't imagine what team 4 would be without Ayame. He didn't hate Shinji, instead he was interested in the Nakayama. He was the only genin who was able to fight him equally. He wanted to befriend him but with all of his harsh words to him, it just made things more difficult. Even he wasn't a sociable person, he wanted to have some close friends. Friends that didn't look at him as _the_ Uchiha Itachi, the heir of Uchiha clan, and the Uchiha prodigy. He glanced to Ayame who had finished taking out the splinters and cleaned the wound. He had found one.

"There," she looked at her handicraft, or Itachi's neatly bandaged hands,

"You'd better not push yourself too hard in training, Itachi-san"

"Itachi," suddenly he spoke making Ayame titled her head in wonder.

"You can call me Itachi, since we're teammates." She was surprised yet pleased, at last she was able to make friends with her teammate.

"Okay then, Itachi," she smiled to him happily,

"I must return this kit and warm the food, I hope you don't mind"

Itachi shook his head to tell her he didn't mind. So Itachi was left again by himself when he heard knockings on the door.

"I'll get it," he spoke loud enough to be heard by Ayame. He opened the door only to find a familiar dark green eyes looking at him.

"You!" it was Shinji.

-o-O-o-

For it seemed like an eternity, the two of them only stared –in Shinji's case, _glared_- each other. Shinji eyed Itachi suspiciously. Ayame who was in the kitchen wondered why it was very quiet, so she decided to check on the newcomer, only to see both of her teammates were locked in silent glaring.

"Shinji?" Ayame wasn't expecting Shinji.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Shinji was pointing at Itachi whose calm face didn't falter.

"I invite him for lunch, is that a crime?" Ayame replied innocently.

"There are only _two_ of you in the house," he added.

"Yes, and every time you visit, there are only two of us. What's the difference? Both of you are my teammate and you know whose house this is," Ayame remarked simply.

"That's…" Shinji couldn't return her words, for it was right. Every time he visited Ayame, there were only two of them, or sometimes three added with his brother, Shuichi. Itachi was suppressing a chuckle, when he saw Shinji was rendered speechless by Ayame.

Shinji added a mental note to himself,

_You can't win against Ayame in debating._

"What brings you here, Shinji?" Ayame changed the topic smoothly.

"Oh, nee-san went on a mission, and I don't feel like eating outside"

"So, you want to have lunch here?" Ayame smiled, one of the reasons why Shinji visited her was food. Shinji's first visit –along with his brother, Shuichi- had made her conclude that Nakayamas had unusually large appetite, especially if the food was good. But since they were taijutsu specialist, the food didn't turn to fat like Akimichi clan who purposefully used it for their special jutsu.

"Yep!" Shinji momentarily forgot Itachi's presence with the thought of food.

"Okay then, I'll make more food enough for the three of us" –and one Nakayama appetite, she added to herself. She disappeared once again to the kitchen, leaving her teammates behind. Shinji ignored Itachi and seated himself at the dining table. Itachi seated himself right at the opposite of Shinji –to his disapproval. Ayame noticed the intensity between her teammates and silently prayed that they wouldn't kill each other.

Shinji rested his chin on his hand, trying not to look at Itachi. He couldn't help but to glare at the Uchiha, but he remembered what happened when he passed the border and he couldn't afford being scolded by a younger girl again. What would happen with his pride?

He glanced at the always calm and composed Uchiha, honestly Itachi wasn't that bad, he knew it. He was worth to be called Uchiha prodigy and number one rookie, even he admitted that, he'd seen it every time they sparred –more exactly, _fought_- but it made him realize how different they were. The Uchiha heir and the Nakayama youngest son. He couldn't look at him without feeling jealous and… pain. As soon as the thought appeared, he quickly dismissed it.

"…You know Ayame lives here all along?" surprisingly, Itachi initiated a conversation. Shinji merely twitched his eyebrow,

"My brother is an ANBU guard, that's how I know"

"Your brother is an ANBU?"

"So what!" Shinji narrowed his eyes in anger, "Since when you're interested in me, Uchiha?" He said to him sharply, ignoring completely the possibility that Itachi had good intentions. Itachi only stared at him, his face remained impassive.

"…Why do you hate me?" he asked calmly, slightly curious. His question totally caught both Shinji and Ayame –who was listening- off guard. Shinji was speechless, he didn't expect him to ask him directly. His mind unconsciously drifted back to a conversation he had with Ayame.

"_Say, Shinji-san, why do you hate Itachi-san?" Ayame asked him carefully, knowing it would be a sensitive topic._

"_None of your business," Shinji replied sharply._

"_But he's our teammate and you can't treat him like this forever. At least, he deserves to know why you hate him," Ayame advised him._

Shinji didn't answer her question, nor did he think of explaining to Itachi. But now he faced the fact that Itachi himself asked him and he needed to explain, willingly or not.

"Why do you want to know?" Shinji asked, now the atmosphere was getting tenser.

"Can't I? We're teammates, I deserve to know," Itachi looked at Shinji straight in the eye. Shinji narrowed his eyes and avoided his gaze, he was fighting an inner battle whether he should tell him or not. Some part of him refused the idea because it meant sacrificing his dignity, admitting his weakness especially in front of Itachi but the other part of him wanted to share with Itachi, he wanted someone to understand.

"_We're teammates" _those words repeated over and over in his mind, both Ayame and Itachi had said the same thing. _Teammates_… his gaze softened, he looked straight at Itachi.

"…What do you know of Nakayama clan?" he asked calmly. Itachi was a bit startled with the change in Shinji, he needed a moment to reply,

"It's one of the strongest clan in Konoha, specialized in taijutsu or close range combat"

"What do you think if you happen to be born as the youngest son of the leader of the clan while your oldest brother, the heir, is an ANBU in a young age and he is believed to be one of the best shinobi of Konoha and your older sister is a well-known medic nin after one of the legendary three, Tsunade-sama?" It took some time what exactly Shinji meant, but surely Itachi and Ayame knew where it was going.

"Me and my brother have 18 years difference, a huge gap. I admire him, like a younger brother admires his older brother but with the gap, it makes things more difficult. I'm proud being a Nakayama and I realize people's expectation towards the clan, I tried very hard to fulfill their expectation, only to be overshadowed by my brother. It seems I could never pass him, he has already achieved everything I've done until I grew tired of fulfilling people's expectation. In the end, I become the rebellious Nakayama," Shinji smiled bitterly.

"Every time I look at you, I can't help to see how different we are. You're worth to be called the Uchiha prodigy," at last Shinji admitted,

"…and I can't help not to compare myself to you. We're just different by a year, yet we're so different. I can't help to feel jealous of you and think that I'm just a loser, a coward. I'm just running away…"

Dead silence ensued after Shinji spoke his innermost thoughts except the sounds from the kitchen. Ayame at last finished cooking and switched off the. (A/n: it's amazing how women are able to divide their concentration, ne?)

"… You're not," suddenly Itachi broke the silence, "You're not a failure, nor a coward. You just do things differently. You're strong. You're the only one who is able to fight me equally." Shinji only looked at him, obviously he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"… We're not much different, I know exactly how it feels to fulfill people's expectation especially when you're the heir of the clan. It seems you have no other choice…" For the first time, Itachi showed his feelings. Shinji only looked at him, a small smile formed on his face.

"So, we're not much different huh?"

"You can say so," Itachi slightly smiled. They looked at each other, a silent understanding was formed between them. Ayame silently watched her teammates, a smile appeared on her face.

Shinji noticed that there was no sound from the kitchen,

"You can come out now, Ayame." Ayame was startled when suddenly she heard Shinji spoke, hesitantly she popped her head from the kitchen,

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked sheepishly, "'Cause I think I wouldn't be much help"

"Yes, you would, you're our teammate," Itachi smiled to her, the first smile Ayame and Shinji had ever seen. Itachi seemed to be less tense and relaxed than before. At last Ayame walked out from the kitchen, carrying along their lunch.

"…I don't know how it feels to be in Konoha's most prestigious clan," she arranged the plates and eating utensils and placed the warm food on the table,

"But there's no need to feel inferior Shinji-san… Everyone has their own strength and weakness, every one of us is different, yet the same. We're all human, and we're not perfect," she smiled comfortingly to both of her teammates.

"We did mistakes, all of us did. So, don't look all depressed, where is the Shinji I know?" she added with a light grin. "And to remind you, that Shuichi and you share one thing in common"

"What's that?" Shinji asked in challenging manner.

"Your monstrous appetite" After Ayame said that, Shinji burst into a hearty laugh.

"Believe me Itachi, you would be amazed how much Nakayamas eat"

"…Let show him then," Shinji managed to say, giving him his trademark grin. Shinji proved Ayame's words were true, he ate a portion for two grown-ups, four glasses of water and a handful of fruits.

"Fuh, that was good," he patted his now full stomach while Ayame and Itachi only looked at him. "Why don't you add more Itachi? You're a bit too skinny"

"Oh, no thanks. I've had enough," he managed not to laugh.

"I'll think I'll clean this up since we're finished," Ayame took some of the dirty dishes.

"I'll help," Itachi stood up -being a gentleman he was, offering help for Ayame.

"Oh no, you're a guest here, I can't let you wash the dishes. But you can help me take the dirty dishes to the sink," Ayame told Itachi, one of the disadvantages having a Nakayama eating in your house that there was another pile of dirty dishes. After the table was cleaned up and the dishes were in sink, the three of them sat comfortably on the couch in the living room.

"So how is it Itachi?" Ayame asked.

"It's good," Itachi answered honestly,

"Do you mind if bring some home? Since my mother won't return until tomorrow…"

"It's alright. I can pack you some"

"Wait a moment," suddenly Shinji interrupted, "How come you call Itachi by name while you call me Shinji-san?" he asked Ayame.

"Well, Itachi told me it was fine for me to call him by name"

"So do I," Shinji added, "I don't mind, besides –san makes me sound too old"

"Alright, alright. I get it, _Shinji,_" she stressed his name without –san.

"That's better," he gave her a satisfied smirk. Ayame smiled to see that Shinji aren't rude to Itachi anymore and most of all, they felt more comfortable around each other. It was a first for them and Ayame truly felt glad.

"Ayame, do you mind if I ask you something?" Itachi asked.

"It depends," Ayame wondered what possibly he wanted to know.

"…Why do you keep secret that you're living together with Sandaime? What… exactly your relationship with him?" Itachi spoke carefully.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to," Shinji added quickly. He had asked the same question to his brother but Shuichi kept silent and told him it was a pretty sensitive subject for Ayame. Ayame was silent, she was thinking if it was a good idea to tell them. Unconsciously her hand traced to her chest, where a locket laid hidden under her shirt. They were her teammates, they would understand, she reached a decision,

"I don't have any relationship with Sarutobi-jiisan"

Her answer surprised them. First, she just called Sandaime by name. Second, the fact that she had no relationship with him, which only meant one thing…

"Sarutobi-jiisan is a friend to my father. My mother wasn't from Konoha, she came from a small village near the western borders of fire country. My father was a shinobi, they met during a diplomacy mission. After few occasional visits, they got married but my father never had the chance take his family to Konoha…"

"How come?" when Shinji asked, Ayame released her locket and revealed her locket to her teammates.

"He died protecting Konoha…" Shinji and Itachi's eyes widened in surprise when they saw the picture in the locket. There were a couple in the picture, a beautiful young woman and a handsome young man. They seemed a perfect couple and they were smiling blissfully. The first thing they noticed that the striking resemblance between the woman and Ayame. Both of them had the same kind deep dark blue eyes and long straight black mahogany hair. The only difference that the woman was much older and had different hairstyle. The next thing they noticed was the man –who was supposed to be her husband- had familiar bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

"Yondaime…?" Itachi whispered softly, surprise could be heard in his voice. While Shinji had his jaw dropped,

"I've never heard Yondaime was married!"

"Didn't she say, he never had the chance to?" Itachi twitched his eyebrow, sometimes Shinji could be so insensitive despite of his sharp instincts.

"Oh," he shrank to his seat, realizing how stupid he must look.

"Sarutobi-jiisan told the news of his death by person, and my mother didn't take it very well. One of my father last wishes was to bring his family to Konoha and Jiisan wanted to fulfill it but he was only able to bring me to Konoha," her gaze wandered to outside the window, where she could see her father's face in the memorial.

"…My mother died few months later." Her words silenced them, they noticed the distant look in her face and they felt sad for their youngest teammate. She was so young yet she had suffered so much pain, now they understood why she was a lot more mature than children in her age.

"But! I am not alone anymore, I have Sarutobi-jiisan, Shuichi-san, other ANBU guards who are nice to me and I have friends Kaede, Chiharu, Suzu, Shinji, Itachi soshite Arashi-sensei," she spoke their names breathlessly and with a happy glint in her eyes. Shinji and Itachi was flattered that they were considered as her friends when they didn't do much as a friend to her. Ayame took her locket once and looked affectionately to the couple in the picture. The locket was her fourth birthday present from Sarutobi, it was the only picture she had of her parents together. It was her most valuable treasure.

"Itachi, what are your plans for today?" suddenly Shinji asked.

"…Training," he simply answered.

"How 'bout you Ayame?" Shinji asked Ayame.

"I'm going to make some ointments"

"You can do it sometime later, can't you?"

"Well, yes-" but before Ayame knew what was happening, she was being dragged by Shinji to the door.

"Think again, we've never really trained together. So why don't we train together in the usual training ground?" Shinji gave his infamous grin, "You're going too, ne Itachi?"

Itachi merely twitched his eyebrow in amusement, a smile tugging his lips. He followed his teammates towards the door, indicating he was going.

"Hey, Ayame you're not good in taijutsu, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah," at last they stepped outside and Ayame wasn't being dragged anymore.

"Then I'll teach you but in exchange you teach me more jutsu, especially that genjutsu you used in the last mission. And I bet Itachi want to help and learn that jutsu too," he pointed his thumb towards Itachi who were behind them. Ayame could see Itachi was interested too.

"Sure," Ayame smiled, a sincere smile that came from the bottom of her heart.

It was team 4's first step in building the bond between them, a bond that would be stronger each passing day, a bond… that wouldn't be broken easily…

* * *

Author's Note: With this chapter, team 4 would be more like a real team and considered one another as friends other than teammates. And guys, I need some advice here for fight scenes, there will be a mission that affects the team and it contains lots of fight scenes. The only problem is… I'm not good in making it, so if anybody wants to help me, tell me and I'll contact you through e-mail. Thank you very much! 


	10. Discovery

Another chapter! Sorry for being late, I'm a little stuck here. Thank you very much to my faithful reviewers, such as Kohaku-san (Haha, still have problem in that area! I'm working on it!), Y.Mitsuki (Medic! Need some help here! Next time don't try to throw a baton when there's a high possibility of hitting your head, okay. Don't wanna lose my reviewer here -grins-) and most of all, Rhythmic! That's the longest review I've ever had! Oh well, he's dead, that's a fact but still… Naruto? There's a special side story for him. You've squealed four times, if I'm not mistaken with the 2 E!s and 2 Awws. Glad you love Ayame's character as much as I do. The girl didn't like to have people worry and pity her. She preferred crying alone in her favorite place, you know where.

I do _not_ own Naruto! You got it? I only own _my_ story and characters! There! Let's go on with the story, shall we?

* * *

**Ayame**

**Discovery **

Today was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sky was crystal clear, the clouds were sheltering the village from the heat of the sun, and the weather was nice. For every people in the village, it was a perfect day. However, for Kishuu Arashi, today was just another day. It was no different than any other day before, only differed by different kind of missions, training and day-offs. Being an early riser, she was already awake before the sun was rising. She got herself out of the bed effortlessly and walked toward the kitchen. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt and a loose beige pants, as an efficient shinobi, she was used with practicality. The only difference was she was letting her hair loose, revealing soft curly brown strands hanging until her slim waist. She opened the refrigerator and found that she was running out of food. She let out a sigh and glanced to the clock behind him. _The market should be open in few minutes…_

Today Ayame woke up earlier than usual, since today was time for groceries shopping and she was going to have another training with her teammates. She was thinking of making each of them a box of lunch to eat together. Before she went, she checked Sarutobi in his working room and found him sleeping on his works as usual. She silently approached him and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going for some groceries shopping. Breakfast on the table, don't get late to work Jiisan," she whispered softly and noticed a small smile nudged his lips, knowing he heard what she said, she left the room and headed to the market with a large basket on her arm.

Arashi stepped out from her apartment and didn't bother to lock the door. There was nothing valuable in her apartment, anyway. The only thing that was valuable was her sword and it was hanging on her left side. It wasn't a common sight to see someone carrying a sword to the market, but Arashi's case was an exception. Arashi's reputation as a sword specialist was renowned throughout the entire nations and there was no single shinobi didn't know the fact, especially it was written in Bingo book. So there she was, walking casually between the crowds on her way to the market.

Her first stop was vegetables and fruits stall, the seller was a kind old lady.

"Ah, Kishuu-san, as usual?" she smiled kindly to her, Arashi slightly nodded. The woman expertly picked the vegetables and fruits she needed.

"Here it is. Is that everything?" she handed the vegetables and fruits which Arashi put into her shopping bag

"Yes," she didn't need more of it, since she was living alone and no one would bother visit or even stay in her apartment. She gave her the amount of money in exchange of the groceries.

"Ohayo, Narumi-san!" she recognized the voice.

"Ohayo, Ayame-chan. Groceries shopping today?" she recognized the cute girl as her regular costumer.

"Yep, as usual," she smiled cheerfully, "Oh, and could you add more?"

"Oh, are you going to have some picnic?" Narumi asked while weighing Ayame's groceries.

"Not really, just some training with Shinji and Itachi. I'm thinking to make them bento for lunch especially you know how much Nakayamas eat," she checked her groceries that had been weighed.

"That's nice," the woman laughed good-naturedly, "At last they're getting along." It was pretty widely known about Shinji rude treatment toward Itachi.

"Yeah, _at last_. Geez, boys can be so stubborn," Ayame spoke her thoughts, Narumi was like a grandmother figure for her. A place for expressing her thoughts freely, other than Sarutobi who couldn't always beside her.

"Oh, you still have a lot to learn Ayame," she chuckled. Men and their ego, she thought but of course she couldn't tell Ayame about it at least until she was older.

"Sure I am. Arigato, Narumi-san," she put her groceries inside the basket. When she was about to go she noticed a familiar figure and a familiar chakra signature.

"…Sensei?" she titled her head to have better look.

Arashi who was listening quietly Ayame and Narumi conversation, was a little caught off guard when Ayame noticed her presence. She turned to look at her student.

Ayame blinked in surprise, she could barely believe her eyes that the one standing in front of her was her jounin instructor. First, she was wearing her hair loose instead of tying it into a ponytail as usual. Second, she was wearing casual clothes, her upper shirt was unbuttoned. She knew that her sensei was a beautiful woman, but she couldn't help but to be perplexed how beautiful she was.

"Ah- Sensei is shopping too?" she mentally scolded herself, what she would do in the market if she wasn't shopping!

"Hn," as usual, one word answer.

"Oh," Ayame didn't know exactly what to say, sometimes she couldn't find a way to talk normally to her sensei.

"Dewa, I'll see you tomorrow as usual, Sensei. Ja ne!" it was the only thing she could think of. Arashi watched as her student's small figure disappeared in the crowd.

"I remember Ayame told me you're her jounin instructor. An interesting match-up, isn't it?" Narumi spoke, "An Uchiha, a Nakayama, and a simple girl"

Arashi couldn't agree more.

-o-O-o-

When the day off was over, Arashi started her day with the same routine that some people would find boring. She arrived at team 4 training ground at usual time, only to find that her students were already present and Shinji was teaching Ayame taijutsu while Itachi watching from across a distance, giving some useful pointers for Ayame. Soon after they felt their sensei's presence, they stopped and greeted their Sensei altogether,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sensei" with the loudest greeting from Shinji.

The training was in its usual routine, running 5 laps around Konoha for warming up, physical training that consisted of push-up, sit-up, etc., practicing their ningu skills, and the main event, sparring. Team 4 hadn't moved to learn any jutsus yet. It seemed Arashi was concentrating more on their stamina, endurance and agility. They didn't really mind though, since they could understand their sensei reasoning, besides they could learn from one another, which was in this case were Itachi and Ayame –Shinji didn't have many jutsus other than basic jutsus. Arashi was surprised that Shinji and Itachi was sparring –yes, _sparring_- instead of fighting, while Ayame was watching their spar attentively. Arashi eyed the younger girl, the last time the boys truly sparred was when Ayame was angry to her teammates. She wondered what exactly the girl did this time. She remembered when she met her in the market, how she exchanged greetings with people around the market. She had seen that sight once, the sight was involving a tall young man with spiky blond hair and warm bright blue eyes talking nonchalantly with the villagers although he was wearing Hokage robes. Ayame's influence toward people was similar to his, how he could make people felt comfortable and secure just being around him. She quickly dismissed the memory, Ayame was nothing like him, she convinced herself, yet she still felt their similarities. She averted her thoughts to the spar between her students.

The training ended hours later, leaving the children out of breath. Arashi was pretty hard on them today. She examined her students carefully, she noticed many changes in her team. The tension between Shinji and Itachi was gone, as if it never existed in first place, instead they conversed in pleasant mood together with Ayame. Meanwhile, Ayame started to find her own taijutsu style that suited her small body, taught by Shinji, Itachi or both. They were beginning to look like a real team now. She must admit that she was pleased with it.

"That's for today. Take a good night rest. I expect you tomorrow at the same time and place," she ended the training. Her students nodded and left the training ground together. Arashi was about to leave when a glimmering object caught her attention. She approached the object and picked it up carefully. It was a silver locket, it was beautiful handiwork. She wondered who wore the locket to the training ground, probably her team but her team wasn't the only one who used the training ground. She decided to keep the locket to return it to the rightful owner, thinking the locket must be important for the person. She laid it gently on her hand and the locket accidentally cracked open. Arashi, being Arashi, who wasn't interested in prying with other people property was about to close it when a certain figure in the locket caught her eye.

_No, it _couldn't_ possibly be…_her eyes widened in recognition. It was no other than Yondaime, but she couldn't be mistaken. It was really him and her eyes unconsciously drifted to the woman beside the man she identified as Kazama Kyouki. The woman had… a striking resemblance with Ayame! It was too much of a coincidence, she thought, but she couldn't jump into conclusion so fast. There was only one way to prove whether her assumptions were right or wrong.

-o-O-o-

The next morning, Arashi had arrived earlier than usual in the training ground. She figured whoever the owner was, would be looking for the locket as soon as the person realized it was missing. She hid her presence in the shadows, waiting for someone to look for the locket. Without long wait, she sensed someone else's presence, a figure appeared in the clearing of the training ground. It was Ayame.

Arashi tensed, she noticed Ayame seemed looking for something. Her eyes scanned the clearing carefully, she was nervous and… poignant. Ayame didn't sense Arashi's presence, because of how well Arashi hid herself and her focus was on finding her locket. Not long afterwards, two other presences arrived in the training ground. Surprisingly, it was Itachi and Shinji, they seemed to chat casually which was a rare sight, remembering that Itachi barely talked to anybody, especially Shinji on top of all. Shinji noticed Ayame had arrived and she didn't seem to be aware of their presence. Shinji who knew Ayame better knew something was wrong and Itachi who had good observation noticed it too.

"Yo! Ayame!" he called her, the girl turned her head to look at the source of the voice. Both of her teammates didn't miss the look in Ayame's face, she was troubled and they were about to find out.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Shinji asked straight to the point.

"Ano…" Ayame was thinking if she should tell her teammates or not,

"…Did you see my locket?" at last she decided to tell them.

"…You mean the locket with your father's picture in it?" Ayame nodded, Shinji didn't like it.

"You lost it?" Itachi asked softly, in which Ayame answered with a slight nod.

"When did you find out?" Shinji asked.

"Last night, I still wore it in yesterday's training," she fidgeted nervously, thinking what would happen if she didn't find her treasure. Shinji and Itachi who had grown fond toward the little girl looked at her concernedly.

"…It was the only picture I have of my parents…" she was in the verge of tears, then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Itachi was smiling to her,

"We'll help you to find it." Ayame's face brightened when she heard that.

"After all Yondaime looks good in that picture," Shinji grinned. His statement earned a giggle from Ayame and a smile from Itachi, the atmosphere was less tense than before. Then without being told, the three split up and searched for the locket around the training ground.

Meanwhile, Arashi was stunned in her place, she could hear their conversation clearly.

"…_It was the only picture I have of my parents…"_

"_After all, Yondaime looks good in the picture"_

She felt the locket in her pocket, the locket was Ayame's. Ayame was the daughter of Yondaime, Kazama Kyouki. Both Shinji and Itachi knew it. The fact hit her, she was the only one in the team who didn't know. Only one person who would be able to explain everything, she narrowed her eyes, but now…

She stepped out from the shadows, revealing her presence to her students. The children quickly gathered when they sensed their sensei's presence. Before they started their training, she took out the locket from her pocket,

"…Does any of you know the locket belongs to?" she showed the locket to them. Ayame's eyes widened in recognition,

"…May I take a look, Sensei?" Arashi handed her the locket, Ayame touched the locket's surface and opened it carefully enough so Arashi wouldn't see the picture.

"Where did Sensei find it?"

"In the training ground. Is it yours?" she asked even though she'd known her answer.

"Hai," she smiled happily, "Arigato, Sensei." Her teammates were also relieved for their teammate.

"Now start your warming up," she ordered. Ayame quickly wore the locket and followed her teammates who had run before her. Arashi watched until Ayame's back disappeared from sight.

_Sandaime-sama… you have many things to explain…_

Meanwhile in the Hokage office, Sarutobi felt his body suddenly stiffen.

_I have a _bad_ feeling_…

-o-O-o-

His feelings was proven right, in the late evening an unexpected visitor walked into his office, and her face didn't seem pleased, instead it seemed threatening. He gulped in nervousness, it wasn't a good sign to see Kishuu Arashi like this.

"What brings you here, Arashi?" Being a Hokage, he could cover his real feelings well.

"There's a lot of explaining you should do," she spoke so coldly that would send shivers to anyone's spine, Sandaime wasn't an exception.

_I'm in a deep trouble… _

But he knew this day would come sooner or later, she needed to know, more than anyone else. Sarutobi regained his composure, the atmosphere changed into much more serious one.

"…So you have found out…" it was a statement, he eyed Arashi carefully. Arashi merely narrowed her eyes,

"You know she is _his_ daughter all along"

"…Of course, after all… I'm the one who brought her here…" he stated calmly. Arashi's eyes widened in surprise, before she asked further,

"Please sit down, Arashi. It's time for you to know everything. It'll be a long explanation." Arashi complied, her eyes never left Sandaime.

"Hikari was her mother's maiden name. Hikari Nadeshiko… it is her mother's name before she became Kazama Nadeshiko when she was married to Kyouki, the Fourth Hokage. Her mother lived in a small peaceful village in the southern border of Fire Country. In which, Kyouki happened to while in a diplomatic visit to the Wind Country. It was love at first sight, you can say it," Sarutobi smiled to the memory when Kyouki told him about their first meeting.

"She was just an ordinary civilian and the village's flower, in their first accidental meeting they were interested in one another until every time he was free, Kyouki would visit her… In the end they fell in love and they were married by local tribe leader. Kyouki of course wanted to bring his newfound family to Konoha and announce his marriage, but Nadeshiko wasn't prepared to leave her village and Kyouki knew that. Their happiness was completed as they were gifted with a baby whom they named Ayame…

"But things weren't going well back then, I suppose you remember well, Arashi. The war had just ended, even though peace treaties had been signed, the peace was still fragile. Kyouki worked hard to maintain the peace until he barely had time to visit his family. Until one fateful event… the attack of the Kyuubi.

"Kyouki… sacrificed his life to protect the village and the people he loved… One of his last wishes was to bring his family to Konoha, which I did soon after I was chosen as the Hokage once more" Arashi now realized where Sandaime had gone that day.

"…But I only managed to bring 2-year-old Ayame… Nadeshiko was grieved with her husband's death that she refused to go to Konoha. I took Ayame under my wing while she waited for her mother to come… only that she never came.

"She died, partly because of her grief before Ayame reached her third birthday, leaving Ayame an orphan and under my complete care. I enrolled her to the Academy so she would have friends and adapt with the new environment. But she exceeded my expectations, she didn't only graduate but also pass as a genin." Sarutobi stood from his seat and walked to the window where he could see the Hokage memorial clearly.

"She has his father's talent, bloodline and also… his personality. I suppose you notice, Arashi… at least how she affects the people around her exactly like Kyouki," he looked at Arashi.

"…Why didn't you announce that he left a daughter?" It was the question she wanted to ask most. Sarutobi's face saddened when she asked.

"Should I?" he asked sadly, surprising Arashi, "… Arashi, that girl didn't know her father was a shinobi or the Hokage, she didn't even know what those are. She is completely an ordinary girl. If I announced that she was his daughter, you know the people's reaction would be. They would expect much from her and she isn't ready for that. She is just a child, Arashi… and she learned the meaning of loss too early for her age. Can't you see it?"

Arashi understood what he meant, the girl was wiser and much more mature than anyone in her age. Her eyes… she knew her eyes… she could see pain and loneliness behind the kindness and warmth she always gave to others. The same eyes… involuntarily, flashes of memories flooding her mind. Her parents' name in the memorial stone. She and her older brother. When ANBU appeared in her doorstep bringing the news of her brother's death. Her brother's bloodstained clothes. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to make the memories fade.

"Why me? There are many other more capable jounins than me," she regained her composure quickly, but it wasn't unnoticed by Sarutobi.

"Arashi… you're much more capable than you know," Sarutobi put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"If there is someone who's able to teach Ayame her bloodline limit, it will only be you. You probably do not know Kyouki as well as Jiraiya or Kakashi, but you have something they don't have. Kyouki had seen that, because of that reason he chose you as his trusted aide. The same reason why I put you in charge of team 4. Kyouki had faith in you, and so do I," he gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. Arashi raised her head to look at Sandaime and saw that he truly meant it.

"Now, take a rest, I suppose it's too much for you to take. Your students need you tomorrow," he told her comfortingly. Arashi nodded weakly, it was indeed too much for her to take, about everything. She was about to leave when a thought occurred to her,

"…Sandaime-sama, I'm not sure if I'm capable to fulfill you and Kyouki-san's expectation…" Sarutobi stared at her back that didn't give any hint of emotion.

"…But I'll try my best, especially I owe Kyouki-san…" _more than you know_… she added to herself. Without waiting for a reply, Arashi walked out from the office.

Sarutobi sat down, his eyes was trained to the place where Arashi had left. He recalled his conversation with Kyouki long time ago, when he chose Arashi as his trusted aide.

"_Why do you choose Arashi?" Sarutobi asked his successor._

"_You're questioning my judgment, Sarutobi-san?" Kyouki asked the former Hokage. He twitched his eyebrow in amusement, he didn't seem to mind._

"_No, I'm not. I'm just wondering why you chose her, from all people"_

"_I've been watching her, Sarutobi-san," he smiled, "I saw her records, I saw how she completed missions and I even talked to her, she's the best candidate. Indeed, she is a bit antisocial, you can say…" he scratched his head and grinned sheepishly._

"_Then I want to hear your judgment about her," Sarutobi smiled._

"_Well, she's a type of a perfect shinobi, she always follows orders, carries out the mission perfectly, and works efficiently. Her success rate was one of the highest, making her one of the best shinobi of Konoha. That's what I found in the records only. I've worked together with her once, when I was still a jounin and she was an ANBU captain. I saw how she executed orders effectively even though she was in an unfamiliar territory. And I saw… how much she cared for her comrades, maybe care isn't the right word. But she truly knows her comrades abilities well and every time she executes orders that suit her comrades' abilities best and lowest risk even though she barely trusts them. Simply to put, she is a good leader, the only problem though, is her attitude and her inability to trust people. People often mistake her intentions. Do you think why every diplomatic mission she follows is successful?" _

"_I see that, you've chosen a right person," Sarutobi admired his deep insight._

"_She only needs to open up more and realize that there are people who are worth her trust, Sarutobi-san… and I believe she will be a good leader and teacher if she wants to"_

"I know you will, Arashi… I know you will…"

-o-O-o-

Meanwhile, after she left the Hokage's tower, Arashi decided to visit Hokage Memorial. It was already dark outside, but she didn't have any difficulty to get to the Memorial. She walked slowly to the last face, Yondaime's face,

"Kyouki-san," she addressed his name with respect and… gratitude.

"It's been a while… I've never thought I would even come here again… I suppose you're watching your daughter right now. How foolish of me, I don't even notice she is your daughter. She resembles her mother more than you, but she has your kind, caring and understanding nature and… probably more than that. I wonder… what you would think if you know I'm her jounin instructor, would you mind?" she looked at the carving on the cliff.

"Funny how easily I speak my thoughts to you… Probably because you're the only one who understood –the only one who wanted to- back then… Since my brother's gone, you've become a brother figure for me… I'm truly thankful for your attention and trust, in exchange… I will try my best to be a good teacher for your daughter and my students. Those children… I won't fail them," her eyes shone with determination.

* * *

Author's Note: Ho, yeah! Now Arashi knew Ayame's heritage! And you know the relationship between Arashi and Kyouki. And what's with Arashi past? What will Arashi do? Guys, need help around here… about fight scenes… it's still needed. My last omake!

**Character Profile**

.:Kishuu Arashi:.

Birth 3 October

Age 21

Blood type A

Family Kishuu Kentaro (father, deceased)

Kishuu Akari (mother, deceased)

Kishuu Kenichi (brother, deceased)

Physical appearance

Hair color Light Brown

Eye color Dark Brown

Height 172 cm

Ability Ninjutsu 9 out of 10

Genjutsu 8 out of 10

Taijutsu 9 out of 10

Ningu 10 out of 10, especially sword

Chi (Bloodline limit) -

Knowledge 9 out of 10

Team

Team 4

Students

Uchiha Itachi

Hikari Ayame

Nakayama Shinji


	11. Anxiety

Hi, everybody! Sorry for the long update! I'm so sorry! I'm so focused in making the next chapter's fight scenes so the others are forgotten… and I haven't managed to make a decent one even until now -sighs-

Before we go to the story, I want to thank my greatest reviewers, Rhythmic, Kohaku-san, and Y.Mitsuki who are so faithful to my very ordinary fanfic. Thank you! Also for two new reviewers, kawai-kitsune22 and JayHun (glad my promotion in my other fic worked). I hope I won'tdisappoint you…

* * *

**Ayame**

**Anxiety**

Arashi had just returned from a solo mission when she threw herself on the comfortable couch in her apartment. Her clothes were dirty, stained by mostly dirt and blood, it wasn't her blood since she didn't seem to be wounded. She rested her sword on a small table beside the couch. She inhaled deeply, the mission was took longer than she anticipated but it wasn't a problem her though. She loosened her ponytail and made herself a fresh drink. She sipped her drink slowly as her mind wandered to her team.

She had started to teach her students ninjutsu that suited their abilities and bloodline limits. She taught two advanced fire element jutsus to Itachi that he was able to complete each in two weeks, she taught kage bushin to Shinji who needed a pretty long time to master it perfectly, while Ayame… she taught her a simple wind jutsu and about to teach her more. Ayame could grasp the basic of it easily and master it quickly, which was a surprise for people who didn't know her ability or her bloodline limit in this case. Wind element jutsu was considered the most difficult between all element jutsu since it required an excellent chakra control, complete concentration and the element itself was unstable, different from other elements. Ayame had those requirements, thanks to her bloodline limit.

Arashi rested her chin on her right arm thoughtfully. Ayame definitely inherited her father's bloodline limit, perfect control of her own chakra. Not an impressive bloodline limit indeed, compared to the Uchiha's Sharingan or Hyuuga's Byakugan. But being shinobi who used chakra most of the time, having a perfect control on their own chakra was a great advantage. Kyouki and his daughter didn't need to concentrate much to channel required chakra to perform jutsus. Just by thinking it, they could perform the jutsu easily, that's why Ayame didn't have any difficulty in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Even though so, being able to immediately grasp the concept just in few tries was pretty much of surprise. Ayame had her father's brilliance, one of the reasons why Kyouki was considered the most talented in his time, other than hard work and extensive training, which people often overlooked. It reminded her of Itachi, she smiled in amusement. In afterthought, she was stuck in teaching not only one prodigy, but _three_ prodigies. She massaged her temple, her eyebrow twitched slightly. Somehow she had a feeling that she had been set up since the beginning.

On top of Hokage tower, Sarutobi once again felt some shivers down his spine, he sensed some kind of killing intent directed at him from afar.

-o-O-o-

In team 4's usual training ground, Ayame was helping Shinji with the Kage Bushin, he managed to make 5 perfect bushins, but he couldn't make more than that. It was pretty frustrating for Shinji, especially his teammates were able to learn the jutsu faster and perform it better. Ninjutsu was his weak point, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't give up yet, Shinji. You can do it," Ayame smiled encouragingly to him. Shinji was sitting on the ground, his legs sprawled after performing Kage Bushin nonstop. He admired the girl more, probably she wasn't as skilled as him or Itachi but she was truly the best between them in ninjutsu and genjutsu. She was also a good teacher, giving them some pointers they need. Most of all, her ability to make people comfortable around her, he and Itachi didn't feel the need to act, they were simply themselves. They were getting to understand one another and feel comfortable in each other presence. Shinji dared to bet they had seen Itachi smiled much more often than anyone else. He even _talked_ around them, heck around other people he barely _spoke_.

"What are you grinning at?" Itachi noticed his grin at him.

"Nothing, just remembering how many words you spoke before we get along like this"

Itachi twitched his eyebrow in question while Ayame chuckled,

"We nearly can count every word you spoke," she added.

"You really count it?" Itachi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_Nearly_," Shinji answered, his grin became even wider. Itachi merely smiled and shook his head, he must admit he never talked this much to other people, except probably his mother and brother. He had never felt this comfortable around anybody. Everyone, especially his clan always looked up at him, unconsciously making him felt the need to fulfill their expectation, to be the perfect and strong Uchiha heir they wanted.

In team 4, he didn't feel that way, Arashi didn't treat him differently with his teammates, she scolded him if he did mistakes, gave simple compliments if he did well while most people would praise him. Shinji, even though they didn't have good start, had become one of few people who understood him best. Probably since both of them came from two of the strongest clans in Konoha, both of them exactly knew how it felt when people expected much from them. Although Shinji was much more straightforward about his thoughts than he was, it wasn't a problem for them to understand each other. Shinji was the only genin who was able to fight him equally. While Ayame, though she didn't come from any clan, she could understand both of her teammates well. She knew when to speak, when to keep silent and how to make them feel comfortable by simple gestures and encouraging words. In some time, she was like their little sister, sometimes acted childish and a little spoiled, in other time, she was like their older sister, scolding or lecturing them, and most of the time she was their reliable teammate in training and missions. Itachi was silently grateful that he was teamed up with them, and he knew his friends thought that way too.

"Enough rest! I'll create 10 perfect bushins!" Shinji quickly stood on his feet. Itachi and Ayame gave him space and encouraged him silently. Shinji took a deep breath and concentrated, remembering the important steps to create kage bushin,

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" he cried, after performing the right hand seals. Puff of smokes appeared and when the smoke cleared, there were 10 bushins standing around Shinji. The two of them helped to check the bushins together and gave a thumb-up for their teammate.

"Yatta!" Shinji exclaimed his success, while Ayame and Itachi merely watched their still vigorous teammate in amusement.

"He did well, considering Kage Bushin is a jounin-level jutsu," Ayame spoke.

"Indeed. Though I doubt he truly needs it in real combat, he would've knocked them out with taijutsu only," Itachi replied.

"Probably, but we need to prepare for any circumstances, we can't rely to one aspect only," Ayame who was already used to with the more open up Itachi replied back. In the beginning, she was still amazed that Itachi started to speak in sentences than one and he even openly complimented Shinji or her. It had been six months since team 4 was formed and five months since they had started to build the bond between them. They had more missions than any other genin team, and since their successful C-class mission, they had been entrusted with more C-class missions, though it didn't mean they didn't do anymore D-class missions. So far they did well, every mission could be completed successfully. They had seen their sensei fought using her sword and their respect grew toward her, she wasn't called the best sword specialist for nothing. Shinji stopped his antics and glanced toward one certain spot, his teammates followed,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sensei." Arashi appeared before them from the other side of the training ground. She seemed had refreshed up, there was no sign of yesterday's mission fatigue. She wore her usual attire and carried her sheathed sword. Arashi slightly smiled to see her students' wariness, they could easily detect chakra and memorize people's chakra signature now. She was about to teach them more to fully hide their chakra, except Ayame who had learnt it as if it was like her second nature.

"Ohayo. It seems everybody has mastered their jutsu," the children nodded to her words, she nodded in approval.

"Then I'd like to see how you use it in real combat," the children were unprepared for that, mostly because they could imagine getting burnt or slashed by the wind or being beaten up by a bunch of Shinjis –hey, one Shinji was already hard enough, and a bunch, no way!-, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Arashi noticed their grim expression, after all the children knew what the other's jutsu did and she must admit facing more than one Shinji was pretty… terrifying. When she thought of that, she was restraining a chuckle,

"I will stop you before any serious injuries are inflicted." The children slightly nodded in hesitation, they believed in their sensei.

"Now, started from Shinji and Itachi." As soon as their names were mentioned, the two took their position in the middle of the clearing while Ayame and Arashi stepped back in safe distance to watch from sidelines.

-o-O-o-

(A/n: I'm not good in making fighting scenes, and to make long story short here's the brief summary)

The children had completely mastered the jutsus, but they hadn't completely known when the right time to use it. Itachi didn't really have much problem but sometimes he forgot to control the amount of the fire, he burnt a quarter of the trees around the clearing and some of Shinji's clothes. Shinji at first was trying hard to make a lot of bushin until he felt the effectiveness only creating two or three bushins though in some time he still failed to create perfect bushin. Ayame faired a little better than her teammates, probably since she didn't rush to use her new jutsu instead she observed the situation first. Wind element type jutsu seemed to suit her fighting style well, being a long-ranged type fighter and her excellent chakra control. Though she was still vulnerable if the enemy managed to evade her attack and launched a counterattack. In average, she was satisfied with their achievements.

"Good. You need to get used to using them in real combat. Itachi, learn better to control your fire. Shinji, just concentrate making two or three perfect bushins, learn to do it swiftly and don't get easily distracted. Ayame, overcome the jutsu's weakness," she saw her students nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I think we're ready for another mission," she saw the children gleamed with anticipation when they heard the word mission. She smiled inwardly,

"It is a C-class mission. Our mission is to deliver a scroll. Our client is a daimyo from Asagiri. We're going to pick up the scroll from him and deliver it to Soramachi. The mission will only take a day and a night since Soramachi-Asagiri distance isn't too far. We're going to leave tomorrow from East Gate at 0700 sharp. Training dismissed, have a good night rest"

"Hai," her students nodded obediently.

-o-O-o-

Ayame prepared her gears in her room as usual, there was no useless thing that would only add more weight to her backpack. She was already getting used to the life of a shinobi that she barely knew when she was enrolled to the Academy. Missions and training had taken a lot of part in her life, something she was always looking forward to. But she realized she hadn't experienced the depth of it yet. They were still mere genin, she knew it would be harder if they were going to be a real shinobi.

She let out a sigh and sat close to the open window where she had complete sight of the village and the memorial. Her trained eyes could easily outline Yondaime's face on the memorial. She had known pretty much about her father from Sarutobi and all the books she could lay her hands on about him. She knew what her father had gone through until he achieved the title of the strongest shinobi in the village, until he was feared and respected by both allies and enemies… until he was dearly loved by his subordinates and the villagers. A small smile appeared on her face, she couldn't help to feel proud for having Kazama Kyouki, the Yondaime, as her father.

When she thought of the future somehow she felt her stomach turned. She had been feeling uneasy since she had the news of the mission. It seemed something was going to happen in the future, in the mission. She had this kind of feeling before, twice and she had learned to believe it. She clutched her heart that was beating rather rapidly to the thought and hoped she was mistaken. Then she sensed a familiar presence behind her door.

"Sarutobi-jiisan, you can come in," Ayame didn't bother to move her gaze. The door swung open, revealing Sarutobi in casual clothes, instead in his Hokage robes.

"I thought I've concealed my presence," Sarutobi smiled in amusement as he sat beside Ayame who now moved her gaze to the only father figure she had, smiling back to him.

"I suppose it can't be helped. It's my gift after all," she replied. She had found out her bloodline limit recently. Not much though, she realized Arashi didn't tell her everything. Before Sarutobi opened his mouth to speak, Ayame beat him to it,

"She only told me that my bloodline limit is related to chakra. Ability to control and sense it"

Sarutobi hid his amazement how easily Ayame read her like an open book. Then his thoughts returned to what Arashi had told Ayame about her bloodline limit. He must admit it was a wise decision. There was more to the bloodline limit than just perfect control of chakra. Knowing Ayame, he knew she noticed.

"So, another mission?" Sarutobi changed the topic smoothly.

"Yeah, delivering a scroll from Asagiri to Soramachi. I suppose it won't take a long time"

"…But it's not exactly what you were thinking before, is it?" Sarutobi asked her gently.

"Not really… Just thinking random things…" Ayame shrugged it off lightly. Sarutobi merely twitched his eyebrow slightly, he knew Ayame didn't think of random things, or she wouldn't seem so serious but he also knew when to drop it off.

"Okay, but you better get some rest, young lady. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," Sarutobi pushed gently Ayame who was giggling to the calling toward her bed. Ayame didn't resist it, she obediently laid herself on the bed and Sarutobi pulled the blanket over her.

"Oyasuminasai," he kissed her forehead.

"Oyasuminasai," Ayame smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. Sarutobi watched his foster daughter peaceful face affectionately, when he was sure she was fully asleep he left the room after. What he didn't notice was that Ayame was holding her blanket tightly.

-o-O-o-

They met in the appointed place and time. Ayame and Itachi as usual were the ones who arrived first, followed by Shinji and lastly, their sensei, Arashi. Shinji and Itachi sensed that there was something troubling their youngest member, but Ayame hid it well so they dismissed the thought quickly. They headed to Asagiri first to retrieve the scroll, the daimyo himself handed the scroll to Ayame's surprise and her keen observation felt anxiousness and apprehension from him.

_It is supposed to be an ordinary scroll, right?_ Ayame thought, but didn't speak her wonder or to be more exact, suspicion. Arashi didn't give a sign that she shared the same suspicion but Ayame noticed she did.

Only with a short break, they resumed their mission to Soramachi. The distance from Asagiri from Soramachi wasn't as far as their first C-class mission. With constant pace and without any break between they reached Soramachi right before the sun set. After asking the directions from the villagers they arrived in their destination. But unfortunately, the intended recipient wasn't present so they decided to wait for the scroll needed to be delivered in person. They found a comfortable inn to stay for the night, as usual they paid for one room and Arashi went out for some things that they weren't really aware of.

Ayame decided to sleep early, she was pretty exhausted after all the running from Konoha-Asagiri-Soramachi nonstop. She had another reason though, the feeling of uneasiness was still haunting her and she hoped after she had a good night rest the feeling would go away.

-o-O-o-

Ayame found herself awake in the middle in the night to her dismay. She tried to return to sleep but she couldn't. It seemed sleep evaded her and she still had that nagging feeling. She rubbed her eyes and sat herself on the bed. She scanned the room only to find her teammates' sleeping bags were still curled neatly in the corner of the room. She frowned, then where her teammates were? She decided to look for her teammates.

She could easily sense her friends' presence and she followed their chakra signature to the backyard of the inn. It appeared to be a beautiful garden, she inhaled the strong scent of earth and trees. She loved that scent much, she was a nature lover. When she saw her friends' backs who were sitting on a small grassy mound comfortably, she easily hid her presence. Itachi had one of his knee propped up, his hand rested on it. Shinji was lying on the grass, his hands on the back of his head. Both of them were staring at the starry night, and none of them spoke. Ayame walked to them stealthily and stopped when she was right behind them.

"What are both of you doing here?" Ayame saw her friends were slightly surprised to her sudden appearance, "If I was an enemy, I could kill you easily. Fortunately, I'm not and will not"

She sat herself between the two boys who merely looked at her in amusement. She moved her gaze toward the heavens, it was a beautiful night indeed. The sky was clear, showing the bright light of the stars and the crescent moon. She felt the breeze playing with her short hair.

"It's a beautiful night"

"Yep," Shinji spoke his agreement.

"So, how do you end up here?" Ayame asked without moving her gaze.

"We can't sleep," Itachi provided an explanation.

"We decided to take a walk in the garden and here we are," Shinji spoke casually.

"Why don't you wake me up then? I'd really like to join you," Ayame asked, she was a little bit disappointed that they didn't wake her up.

"You seemed sleeping peacefully," Itachi simply answered.

"What were you talking about?" Ayame understood their reasoning and changed the topic smoothly.

"About everything.. and nothing," Shinji grinned.

"Really?" Ayame twitched her eyebrow teasingly. Itachi looked at both of his teammates and couldn't help to smile. He felt truly comfortable around them. Ayame realized Itachi's gaze and smiled kindly to him,

"What are you thinking?"

"Just… feeling glad," Itachi couldn't really describe it.

"Why's that?" Shinji sat upright, getting interested in Itachi's words.

"I used to think how hard it was to find true friends… who see and accept me as I am, not as _the_ Uchiha Itachi. I'm glad that I found it"

"Why do you think it's hard?" Ayame asked gently.

"…I spend most of my time training and studying," Itachi answered.

"For the clan… right?" Shinji moved his gaze skyward. Itachi didn't reply, he simply looked to the grass underneath them. Ayame looked at Itachi sympathetically, she knew how high the clan's expectation to their heir was.

"You know Itachi…," Shinji spoke, his eyes were still on the beautiful dark night sky, "There are times when you need do what _you_ want instead what the clan want. They _should_ understand that. They shouldn't forget that you're an individual, you have your own will. You lead yourself, no one should order you what to do and decide for you"

"True," Ayame agreed, slightly surprised to hear such wise words from Shinji, "But we must not forget we are not living on our own, we need others, as much as others need us. We influence one another. It's not wrong trying to fulfill the clan's expectation but don't forget yourself. What exactly you want for yourself, you have the right to be selfish in certain times"

"Yeah, that's totally right!" Shinji chuckled, he moved his gaze to a surprised Itachi, "Try to stand up for yourself. Everyone deserves to be happy, Itachi, you're not an exception"

"For the first time in history, Shinji is right," Ayame remarked.

"Hey, do you mean I'm always wrong?" Shinji protested.

"No. It's just the first time you say something smart," Ayame spoke casually. Shinji twitched his eyebrows in irritation, he inched closer to Ayame his hands raised in front of him. Ayame knew what Shinji was about to do, but Shinji was much faster, he tickled Ayame on her sides.

"Why you…" Shinji kept tickling Ayame, who was giggling uncontrollably. Itachi was restraining a laugh when he saw the scene unfold. At last Shinji stopped his assault, grinning in satisfaction as Ayame looked angry though she was smiling.

"You. Shouldn't. Do. That. Again," Ayame threatened Shinji, "Or I'll secretly rub itching balm on you that won't last for _weeks._" The grin disappeared from Shinji's face, knowing well that Ayame was capable of doing that.

"Oh-kay, I won't," Shinji waved his hands in surrender. Ayame moved her attention to Itachi who was watching in amusement.

"You deserve to be happy, Itachi. You can do it without exchanging it with other people's happiness, or in your case, the clan's. We believe you can," Ayame spoke in the team's behalf.

"Thank you," Itachi smiled gratefully to his friends, his best friends. Ayame and Shinji exchanged relieved looks, Itachi had their full trust and support for always.

* * *

Author's Note: Duh, I really want to have that kind of friend… Someone you can rely on and accept you for what you are… So, I suppose it makes you wonder why in the end, Itachi changes to the Itachi we know in the manga. Oh yes, this is not an AU. Unless you want me to change the entire Naruto universe :) Which is not really impossible in fanfic world XDD See ya next chapter! I'll do my best to make the story more interesting! Don't forget to leave a review! 


	12. Calamity

I'm baaack! XDD Hehee, at last this chapter is finished. Dang, this chapter is the toughest… surely you don't need to be a genius to realize what made this chapter take so long : ) Don't worry I'm not leaving any of my story behind unfinished. It's just this is an important chapter and I don't want to ruin it just because I rush it. Thanks for those who reviewed and waited for this chapter very patiently: Koga, Mishibara Kari (no yaoi, _that_ I can assure you), YamiKitsuneKami, aznpuffyhair (he'll show up _soon_ and how Ayame will affect the future… hi-mi-tsu, Senpai! -winkwink-). Let's go on with the story, shall we? No need for disclaimer right? You know I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Ayame**

**Calamity**

Ayame found herself awake few hours before dawn, she stretched and examined the room in a glance. The bed next to her that was supposed to be Arashi's bed was vacated. Shinji was still deeply asleep, he was snoring slightly. Ayame suppressed a laugh when she saw the state her teammate's was in. It seemed he had kicked the sleeping bag in his sleep, making him lay sprawled on the floor. She thought she heard a suppressed snort and saw that Itachi was also awake. Itachi was sitting on his sleeping bag, his back leaned to the wall.

"Ohayo, Itachi," Ayame smiled. Itachi looked at Ayame and muttered a reply,

"Ohayo"

"That's pretty much of a sight, isn't it?" Ayame walked to Itachi's side, talking in low voice. Itachi approached his unaware teammate and did something unexpected, he poked Shinji's forehead with his thumb and middle finger. The result was instantaneous, Shinji's eyes pried open and quickly sat upright, rubbing a spot on his forehead where Itachi had poked him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Shinji raised an annoyed eyebrow toward his teammate.

"You made a pretty interesting scene while you were sleeping," Itachi explained monotonously. Shinji's eyes widened and soon afterward a blush could be seen creeping to his face.

"Itachi!" Shinji grabbed a pillow and smacked it to Itachi. Unfortunately for Shinji, he was able to evade it. He could hear a feminine laugh from his side, it was Ayame.

"Oh, come on you two… We're still in a mission. Let's get prepared before we get scolded. You can have your revenge later, Shinji," she added after noticing an annoyed glare Shinji shot to Itachi. An amused chuckle left her lips as she turned her back to prepare everything for today.

I

I

I

Arashi had just awoken an hour earlier than Ayame who was the early riser between the three. She overheard her students' conversation last night and was pleased to see how strong their bond had become. She had gone to search for more information related to the mission but so far she couldn't find anything. She noticed there was more to the mission than just an ordinary scroll. She could have just opened the scroll to see its contents but it was against the shinobi ethical rules and she couldn't afford to take the risk of breaking it.

She had some suspicions but didn't make any assumptions. She knew something was wrong and her senses were tingling with apprehension.

It was never a good sign.

She decided to put aside her thoughts for a while and returned her focus in delivering the scroll toward the intended recipient, probably she could find something from the person. Before she realized it, she already stood in front of their room's door. She opened the door only to find her students were already fully awake and prepared.

"Let's go," as she said so, the children stood up straight, their backpacks on its place and headed toward the door.

Within few minutes they arrived on their destination. The house was simple and not too big. In front of the house there was a stool for selling daily goods. In a glance, there was nothing of an importance or even worth of suspicion. But the fact that their client needed shinobi for delivering a scroll was already strange enough.

Arashi knocked few times on the door, the door was opened by a little girl about Ayame's age, or slightly older. Her innocent eyes blinked in confusion to see four strangers standing in front of her house this early. Not to forget that three of them weren't much older than her. Arashi didn't hesitate a bit,

"Ohayo, little girl. Can we meet your father? We're here for an important matter"

Arashi's face softened as she spoke to the little girl, making her seem a trustworthy guest of her father. Ayame couldn't help but to admire Arashi's ability in convincing people and she could see the girl was already convinced. True enough, the girl nodded briskly and ran inside to call her father. At last they were able to meet the person they were supposed to deliver the scroll to, the three shared the same thought. They could sense someone was walking toward the front door. A man appeared, he was rather young, and Ayame assumed the man was in his early thirties. He looked like an ordinary businessman. From her keen observation, the man was kind, honest and hard worker type. Kind of people who were rather hard to find these days.

"Tadaomi Keisuke?"

"Yes? What can I help you?" he asked politely.

"We're shinobi of Konoha. Can we come in?" Arashi spoke straight to the point. The man's eyes widened in surprise though afterward he could regain his composure quickly.

"Please come in," Tadaomi motioned them inside politely.

"We're here only to deliver a scroll-," Arashi pulled out the scroll when they were safe from unwanted attention, "-from Tetsunori Oda. He wishes for your reply as soon as you can"

"Thank you very much," Tadaomi bowed in gratitude as he accepted the scroll.

"Dewa, we're leaving. Thank you for your time," Arashi bowed slightly in return and headed to the entrance. Her students already stood before the entrance, prepared to leave.

"Y-You're not staying?" The man blurted out. That caught both Arashi and Ayame's interest though both of them didn't show it clearly.

"Our mission is to deliver the scroll to the rightful recipient. We have no reason to stay once the mission is accomplished. Is there a problem?" Ayame never failed to admire her sensei's composure and ability to conceal her emotion. The question was asked monotonously without any hint of inquiry behind it.

"Iie, it's just you bring along children with you and the distance back is quite far," Tadaomi stuttered slightly.

"Even though they're still children, they are capable shinobi. We took less than a day to get here, it isn't a problem for us"

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness," Tadaomi apologized and this time he didn't stop them from leaving.

Ayame's gaze didn't leave their client after they left his house. Only when they were in pretty far distance she dropped her gaze. She didn't fail to notice the emotion that was displayed on Tadaomi's face, among them were fear and anxiety. Ayame didn't give away much reaction to it, instead she glanced toward the silent sword specialist.

"Children, why don't you take a walk around the city before we return?" Her students knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"Okay, how long?" Shinji asked nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head. They were already used to with Arashi's cryptic conversation.

"Before the sun sets will be the latest," Arashi answered, the corner of her mouth was slightly twitched in amusement. Without any other word, the kunoichi disappeared from their sight, the three young shinobi looked at their sensei previous spot absently then exchanged glances between each other. "So… where to go?"

Arashi could be seen walking towards the forest at the outskirt of the city. She walked further to the forest and stopped when she reached a clearing. Suddenly she spoke to no one,

"What are three ANBU and a hunter nin doing here?"

"Dang, you're hard to be fooled, Arashi," a voice replied from above the trees. Within a blink of an eye, four figures appeared around Arashi. All of them were wearing masks to conceal their face though their attire gave away who they were. Three ANBU of Konoha and a hunter nin.

"It's simply you didn't do well enough," Arashi turned herself toward the one who replied to her who seemed to be the leader, "Back to my previous question, why are you here?"

"Well, I suppose it's no harm in telling you…" the ape masked ANBU scratched his head casually, "We're here for the usual business"

"How many?" Arashi didn't bother to ask what the usual business was.

"An A-class missing nin along with his two B-class missing nins subordinates," this time, the hunter nin was the one who answered.

"What leads you here?"

"They were reported to be seen not far from here, doing some business"

"It seems you're pretty successful," Arashi's gaze flickered to a certain area in the forest, "I'm interested in what you found out"

The ANBUs and hunter nin exchanged sidelong glances, perturbed how the kunoichi saw through their genjutsu effortlessly. After a fleeting silence, the leader made a simple hand seal and soon after the area that Arashi noticed before revealed two unconscious shinobi. The two B-class missing nins.

"What we'_re_ about to find out," the ANBU emphasized, "Care to join?"

Meanwhile, the three genins could be seen sitting on a bench. The city wasn't big and there weren't many interesting places. They ended up buying some dango, or to be more precise, Shinji was buying them dango. Trying to get his revenge on Itachi, he made a bet in which he lost badly. He challenged Itachi to sense as many people as he could in the vicinity, and who was the closest to the real number would treat the others. Ayame who had the keenest in sensing chakra became the judge. Shinji used all of his senses to count how many people there were and he missed a man in the pet shop whose scent were concealed by the pets' scent. As a result, Shinji bought them dango and in his annoyance, he ate three packs of them while Itachi and Ayame only had one each, making no difference who really lost.

"Gah, I'm bored!" Shinji cried in frustration, throwing the leftovers to the trash bin without looking. His teammates only stared at him blankly. Ayame looked to the sky as the sun was about to set into the horizon.

"It seems Sensei won't return anytime now. Why don't we take another walk?" Ayame suggested. Itachi noticed the time and realized the same thing with Ayame,

"It seems so"

"Alright then," Shinji stood up from the bench, "Let's go"

They took their time walking around the city. They could see most of the stores were closing down while others opened up such as restaurants, bars and inns. The houses had turned on the lights, illuminating the darkening streets. Inadvertently they returned to the place where they started, their client's house. The house hadn't turned on the lights, making the house dark. Ayame was the first to notice it, the house was eerily silent, too silent. Though she didn't glance at her teammates, she knew they noticed it too. She felt them tense beside her. They knew something was wrong.

Without any sign, the children rushed to the house carefully. They stood still beside the sliding door of the house, trying to sense any movement or chakra. Being the best in stealth, Shinji was the first to slide open the door and got inside the house. Itachi and Ayame remained outside as Shinji checked the situation. When Shinji signaled them it was safe to enter, they moved inside. The house was dark and silent, there was no sign of its inhabitants. As they spread to check the house, they found the house was in a mess as if a fight had taken place inside. Shards of broken vase, pieces of torn paper sliding doors could be seen along the hallway. Their senses were heightened in alert. Ayame could feel everything around her, including her teammates' charka signature and…a faint charka signature. She swiftly ran to the owner of the charka signature, her senses telling her it was an injured person. She stopped in front of a room and slid open the door to find someone lying motionlessly on the floor. She immediately rushed to the person's side that appeared as a middle-aged woman. Her kimono was torn and her wounded shoulder was bleeding profusely.

Ayame didn't hesitate one bit, she tore off the sleeve of the woman's kimono so she had better view of the wound. She made some hand seals and soon green glow enveloped her hands in which she applied to the wound. Even though her attention was on healing the woman, Ayame could sense Itachi and Shinji's presence in the room. As the wound was healed, the woman's eyes were slowly fluttered open. She still seemed unfocused though she managed to outline Ayame's features beside her. With all her strength she grasped Ayame's hand,

"..H-help. A ma-man suddenly appeared and t-threatened us. H-he took away our daughter an-and my husband is trying to get her back…"

"Where did they go?" Ayame asked the shocked wife gently.

"T-to the forest" To this answer, Ayame glanced at her teammates. Both Shinji and Itachi nodded slightly.

"We will try to help," Ayame told her, trying to assure her, "Meanwhile, don't move." The women nodded weakly and rested her head on the floor. In a blink of eye, the three had disappeared.

Ayame, Shinji and Itachi had changed their formation into tracking formation where Shinji was in the lead, Ayame behind him and Itachi was the last. Their faces had turned serious and fully alert. Shinji led them with extreme precaution as they followed what it seemed like their client's and the mysterious man's trails. When they were close enough, Shinji gave them a signal that put them into abrupt halt and spread to all directions. They concealed their chakra signature completely and stealthily they closed the distance to the place where they sensed the person they were looking for.

Ayame jumped to one branch to another carefully. When she was close enough, she looked down to find their client and another figure who had the little girl she had seen before. She examined the mysterious figure and her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that the man was wearing a hitai ate and it had a scratch mark on it, which meant it was no ordinary shinobi, it was a missing nin. She silently hoped her teammates didn't fail to notice that, they couldn't fight a missing nin. Then she chose to focus on the conversation their client, Tadaomi had with the missing nin.

"What do you want?" Tadaomi demanded in anger.

"You know what I want," the missing nin spoke.

"I don't have anything that shinobi like you wants," Tadaomi was rather calm for someone whose life was in danger.

"Tsk tsk. You're one brave and foolish man," the nin smirked maliciously, baring his sharp teeth, "Give me the scroll in exchange for your daughter's life"

From his rigid posture, Ayame could see Tadaomi knew what he was talking about. She recognized the emotion that flashed through his eyes, surprise, fear, and… hesitation. Once again her instincts was proven right, the scroll was no ordinary scroll. The contents must be very important that a family man like Tadaomi was thinking twice to exchange it for his own daughter's life. Ayame knew they must act quickly, they must save both the child and the scroll. There was a moment of hesitation for Ayame, their mission was to deliver the scroll only, and they had delivered it to the intended recipient. The scroll's safety was no longer their responsibility. Though she knew she couldn't just stand still watching people's life in danger and she knew her friends thought the same.

Ayame had come to a decision, her eyes quickly scanned the area and the three subjects below them. Tadaomi and the missing nin had good distance between them, the little girl had a kunai pointed on her throat dangerously. She pulled out some kunai from her utility pouch, at the same time assuming offensive stance. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, waiting for the right time.

"How do I know you're not going to kill my daughter if I give you the scroll?" Tadaomi dared to ask.

"Well, you won't really know if you don't do anything. Either that or nothing," the strong built shinobi eyes gleamed dangerously.

Tadaomi knew he needed to take his chances. He slipped a hand under his shirt, slowly taking out the scroll that Ayame recognized as the scroll they delivered. He looked at the nin cautiously.

"Throw the scroll," the nin ordered.

"I will throw it as you release my daughter"

"Fine. Have it your way"

As the missing nin agreed, Ayame knew their chance had come. Tadaomi threw the scroll to the missing nin's direction. Then everything seemed to be in slow motion for Ayame. She could see as the scroll was thrown to the air, the grip on the girl was loosened considerably. Without wasting her time, soon she hurled the kunai to its intended target. One of the kunai caught the scroll in midair, embedded itself on nearby tree while the others got the kunai that was pointed to the little girl's throat and distracted the nin from the girl.

Immediately two figures leapt from the trees, one of them moved so quickly that it seemed like a blur. The figure in an instant freed the girl from the missing nin while the other kept guard on the former's rear. Meanwhile, Ayame landed next to the tree where the scroll was and took the scroll. Now the three genins had made their appearance, standing between their client and the missing nin. Itachi was the closest to the missing nin while Shinji appeared beside Tadaomi with his daughter unscathed.

"Naomi!" Tadaomi looked at his daughter in great relief. Ayame returned the scroll to Tadaomi.

"Go. We'll delay him to give you enough time to escape," Ayame told the man firmly while her eyes didn't leave the dangerous shinobi in front of them. Tadaomi was hesitant, he did recognize the children as the ones who were delivering the scroll but he wasn't sure to leave them all by themselves.

"Your safety is more important. When you manage to escape, call for aid. Look for our Sensei," once again it was the girl who was not much older than his own daughter told him what to do. But he wasn't able to answer back for he knew it was the best choice.

"Wakatta. Kiyoskete. Hold on until I come with aid," Tadaomi nodded and hugged her daughter tightly to his chest. Soon he fled to the direction where they came from. The missing nin made a move to follow Tadaomi but Shinji blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere," Shinji spoke fearlessly. Both Itachi and Ayame took their positions so they were surrounding the missing nin in safe distance.

"Huh, mere genins couldn't beat me," the nin snickered as he noticed their hitai ate. The three knew better than to be intimidated, without lowering their defenses, they assumed offensive stance.

Shinji was the one who started their attack, he confronted the missing nin without fear. The speed that Shinji demonstrated was surprising him, he parried blow after blow Shinji managed to land, not giving him a chance to return his attacks. The shinobi could barely avoid a katon jutsu that was aimed from his blind spot. However, he wasn't about to given time to breathe for incoming missiles coming toward him. His hands went into a flurry set of hand seals only to find he was less quick than the little girl who stood in safe distance to watch her teammates back. His summoned earth wall was soon washed away by the strong current of streaming water. The two boys used the opportunity to attack him together. In a perfect tandem, both of them worked together as one to attack the missing nin. Both of them gave a strong kick toward him that sent him flying backward to the tree. They could hear the sounds of tree cracking and clouds of dust gathering from the impact.

The three kept their ground, knowing their attack wouldn't be enough to knock down the nin. It would be too easy. Slowly the clouds dissipating, revealing the nin's bent figure on the tree. Suddenly they heard a chuckle then slowly it turned into laughter as it went louder. Team 4 felt their body tensed up to hear his laughter, the laughter was no ordinary laughter, there was malice in it and it send the chills throughout their body. The dangerous man took a step forward, despite the strength of the kick, he seemed unaffected the least. Slowly the man raised his head and for the first time the young shinobi were frozen in fear. His eyes held a dangerous -if not insane- glint and he was emanating strong killing intent they had never felt before.

"Interesting… Interesting… You managed to land a blow. I suppose fighting you will be entertaining enough," he spoke in an amused tone. Then without any warning, the missing nin disappeared from sight and before they knew it, he had appeared beside Itachi and gave him a strong punch to the jaw that Itachi a split second too late to evade because of his previous state. Then Ayame could see the man's gaze averted to her and she urged her body to move but to no avail.

"Ayame!" Shinji cried in warning. He knew the man was not to be underestimated and he knew Ayame wouldn't be able to move right on time. The sight of his teammates in danger strengthened him, he managed to stand before Ayame and caught his hand. There was a slight surprise in the madman's eyes when their eyes locked while Shinji held his ground without letting go of his opponent's hand.

Ayame knew it wasn't time to stand idly, she must overcome her fears. She could only think one way to overcome it, the same way to wake up from a genjutsu, she bit her lip as hard as she could until it bled and it proved to be effective. As soon as she regained full control of her body, she launched some shuriken in dead aim that forced him to release from Shinji's grip. Before he could move further however, a chakra empowered blow was landed on his gut, Itachi's handiwork. Itachi appeared by his teammates' side.

"Are you alright?" Itachi wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth, his face was still calm and composed after what had happened. He didn't leave his gaze from the recovering shinobi.

"Not too bad… so far," Shinji's face was totally serious. It would be a rare sight to see Shinji dropped his laid back attitude completely. But he had a reason, a reason that needed no further explanation. This would be no ordinary fight like they had experienced before, it would be a fight that risked their life in the line. All of them realized even though they outnumbered the missing nin, it didn't change the fact that together they were not in the same level, they were far below and they had slim chance of survival unless they managed to survive until their aid came.

"…Run is an option," Ayame spoke softly, as she spoke she had her teammates' attention and she could sense their surprise, "But we all know we're not going to take it, don't we?"

The shinobi charged again this time he made the earth around the area shake and crack open. This time, team 4 was more prepared and determined. In a swift motion, they jumped to avoid the unstable earth into separate ways. There was a silent agreement between them that they wouldn't run even though it meant risking their life. The moment they reached that realization, all of their fear was gone, replaced by determination. This time they didn't hesitate to fight with all of their ability, their speed and agility were increased.

Team 4 and the missing nin exchanged blow after blow, the three managed to land more blows than the nin but it didn't seem to faze him a bit while the blows from the nin managed to give them enough damage. It appeared the missing nin had great endurance and the more blows he got it seemed he was just getting stronger. Ayame was currently hiding on a tree branch, taking some time to compose her breathing. She laid a hand on her side and winced slightly at the contact. She figured that her side was bruised pretty badly, though there was no broken rib fortunately. She looked below her, Itachi was engaged in a fight with the missing nin. He was able to match him so far but the man's strength and endurance was so great that even though he was bleeding from his injuries, he was able to move as if it was nothing while they… they were slowly getting tired and slow. Sooner or later they would be overwhelmed. It was just a matter of time.

Suddenly Ayame jerked in surprise, she felt a strong surge of chakra coming from her Nakayama teammate. She turned her head sharply toward the direction where the chakra came from and she noticed that she was not the only one who realized that. Without any warning, Shinji appeared next to the missing nin so fast that he seemed to appear from nowhere. Ayame noticed that the Nakayama seemed different, the aura around him was dangerous and threatening… or rather beast-like. Ayame's eyes widened in realization.

_No! Shinji has yet completed that stage!_

Ayame was well acquainted with the Nakayama taijutsu, knowing two of the important family members who didn't mind explaining about their taijutsu style –since she was considered close family friend and it was not really a big secret. The Nakayama style was divided into different stage, Shinji's current stage was still a transition from early to intermediate stage. The intermediate stage was when the Nakayama was able to merge the trait of his/her animal into their style completely whereas the highest stage was the Nakayama was no different with the animal itself. But to move to the next stage, one should fully complete the previous stage or things might happen. It varied from person to person, but one thing for sure, it wasn't a good thing.

Shinji had transformed into his animal of choice, the tiger. Ayame could see the traits on Shinji, the speed, the agility, the grace… everything. She had never seen Nakayama's intermediate stage or even higher, so she couldn't help not to be astonished to see it by her own eyes and she wasn't the only one. Itachi needed few seconds to register that it was indeed his teammate and wisely chose not to hinder Shinji. This time the missing nin didn't bother to conceal his surprise. He was thrown behind with Shinji's renewed strength, it was evident his power was increased.

I

I

I

"What brings you here?" the ape masked ANBU questioned one of their captives in all business tone. Their captive eyes seemed irregular, unfocused, it seemed he was slowly reaching his breaking point under whatever genjutsu they had placed. His breathing was shallow and he was bathed in sweat. The man paused for a moment before answering,

"…We were ordered to obtain information…"

"By who?"

"A daimyo... we don't know who the person is… We've never met him"

All of the interrogators let the information sink in, Arashi finally spoke, "What kind of information you need to obtain?"

"…Information about the daimyo's business"

"Who is the one who have the information?" Arashi put more pressure into her voice, strengthening the genjutsu at the same time. The missing nin seemed to waver under the pressure.

"Another daimyo… and he was aware of our presence. He sent away the information…"

Arashi's eyes widened slightly in realization as the interrogation went, she already had an idea where the conversation would lead.

I

I

I

With his current state, Shinji was able to overpower the missing nin, landing blow after blow that wounded him enough. It seemed Shinji was at advantage. Even though so, through her keen eyes, Ayame saw something else and what she saw made her worried. She thought she had seen a flicker of red followed his movements. She also saw faint dark stain on his clothes.

_Could it be_…

Ayame quickly moved her gaze toward her Uchiha teammate who stood in a distance where he could interfere when needed. Even though his face didn't show anything, she could see that Itachi didn't fail to notice the side effect of the taijutsu style. Ayame knew they must do something…_fast_.

"Itachi!" As she called his name, their gazes met and the Uchiha heir nodded in understanding. Itachi was prepared to interfere, his keen eyes watched each of the fighting shinobi movement carefully and so was Ayame on the tree branch. Shinji was getting slower each passing time, he could feel pain all over his body and could barely hold himself not to flinch or to show weakness to his opponent. He knew how good the man was and he knew if the missing nin noticed slight weakness, he would use it to his advantage without mercy. His will power kept his body going.

However, in the end his body could not keep up with him, he felt such a strong strain on his legs that made him flinched and affect his balance. The missing nin didn't miss the slight opening, he gathered chakra on his hand when Shinji was more concentrated on the pain. With precise movement, he was about to land a strong blow on Shinji's abdomen that Shinji wasn't able to evade. Itachi swiftly moved to stop the missing nin, but Ayame was faster because of her position. She positioned herself between the man and Shinji, she crossed her arms in front of her body to lessen the impact. It was proven a brave but also foolish action. The chakra enhanced blow was still too strong for her until she and Shinji behind her were thrown backwards. Shinji, even though in his weakened condition, tried to cushion the youngest member of their team and in result his back crashed into a trunk of a tree. He gritted his teeth in pain and skidded downward. Meanwhile, Ayame was clutching her abdomen and coughed out blood. She winced to the pain in her abdomen and felt weakened with the amount of blood she coughed.

"Brave but foolish. Throwing yourself to protect your comrade, impressive… but you forget the possibility of making your team more vulnerable," the missing nin eyed them maliciously. Itachi looked at his wounded teammate and for the first time, Itachi who rarely lost his composure amidst any fight, seemed to drop completely his calm façade. His eyes narrowed and his jaws were clenched tightly in anger. Recklessly –which was rather unexpected from the always calm Uchiha- Itachi launched himself to attack the missing nin.

Ayame ordered her mind to ignore the pain and slowly she moved toward her immobile teammate. She knelt next to him, in a glance she examined Shinji's condition.

"Shinji…" Ayame spoke gently but loud enough to be heard by him.

"…A-yame?" Shinji answered with difficulty, it seemed he was fighting not to fall unconscious. Ayame pulled the sleeves of his arms and legs to have better view of his arms and legs and couldn't help to be surprised to see the amount of damage of using intermediate level of Nakayama taijutsu to her friend's body. It seemed the taijutsu style had caused a lot of strain to the muscles up to the point most of them were torn and damaged. Ayame gaped in surprise, she felt her eyes watered to the horrible sight but she restrained herself. Ignoring her own condition, she started to work on his injuries, healing the worst ones with the glowing green chakra on her hands.

The rage that was provoked after seeing the condition of his teammates strengthened Itachi. His movements became faster, more accurate and deadly. Strong killing intent could be felt radiating from the Uchiha. The missing nin who seemed alright was in fact was wounded badly by Shinji's strong attack thus making his movement slower and weaker than before, even though so, he was still able to lessen the damage that could be done by the genin.

Itachi had completely let his anger and hatred take him over, his mind was focused in killing the missing nin. The more focused he became, he felt the clearer his sight. It seemed everything was very clear for him and he had no difficulty in evading and attacking his opponent.

Ayame felt her body tensed suddenly, instinctively she glanced to look at her other teammate and surprised to feel the anger and hatred radiating from Itachi, the strong killing intent. She watched in awe of the fight in front of her, Itachi was moving in fluid motion…he evaded and attacked the missing nin with relative ease. Then, what Ayame saw made her awe further as she saw the onyx eyes were replaced by crimson eyes. _The Uchiha Sharingan_.

Ayame could see that Shinji had done a great deal of damage to the missing nin and this time Itachi managed to land more blows that wounded him enough. The sharingan gave Itachi more advantage to the fight and with his outstanding ability, he managed to put it into use well. Ayame felt a glimmer of hope. She returned her gaze toward the now unconscious Shinji, she checked his pulse, weak but still there. Suddenly she sensed chakra gathering from the direction of the fighters. She situated herself as a shield for vulnerable Shinji, her eyes watched warily as the two went through a list of hand seals. At the same time two giant dragons appeared though both were made from different elements, one was of earth and the other was of fire, and those two almighty beasts collided against each other. Both shinobi's face furrowed in deep concentration, their hands locked in their last seal, trying to maintain their jutsu. Ayame put a hand over her face, she could feel the heat and the power radiating from the clashing of the two jutsu. Through the gathering dust, she managed to see that Itachi seemed to have the upper hand albeit slightly. The missing nin realized it too, Itachi was in better condition than he was and he didn't miss the famed Sharingan. He decided to do something drastic in split second, with a flick of his hand, he changed the course of the earth dragon. The earth dragon now headed toward Ayame and Shinji's direction, even though Itachi had seen it beforehand he couldn't do much, if he were to change the course, it would only endanger his teammates more so instead he kept his fire dragon charged at the missing nin.

"Ayame! Move!" His attention instantly distracted, which was a fatal mistake. The missing nin took the opportunity to strike at the vulnerable Uchiha. The man raised a kunai that was aimed to his heart, Itachi reacted swiftly but the missing nin was faster. The kunai was embedded deeply into his shoulder.

Ayame tensed as she saw the scene unfold, she was torn between both of her teammates. She saw the dragon approached her and Shinji closer. She was low on chakra, not enough to perform jutsu she needed. Ayame gritted her teeth in exasperation, she couldn't move or it would hit her unconscious teammate. She watched the approaching dragon with narrowed eyes. She couldn't give up now. As she felt danger approaching, something awakened in Ayame. Her eyes glowed ethereal blue and her remaining chakra was emanating from her, extending through the air around her. Her chakra gathered the air in front of her and slowly condensing it into solid form. The solid air was formed completely right before the earth dragon crashed into it. Ayame winced in pain as she felt the dragon collide directly with her air barrier, it seemed as if the same time her senses were heightened to her limit. Ignoring the pain she kept her focus on the barrier so it wouldn't lose its form. She used all of her remaining chakra and managed to change the course to the direction of the missing nin instead of destroying it.

Both the missing nin and Itachi were surprised that Ayame managed to do it. Using the fleeting moment, Itachi pulled out the kunai as he ignored the pain and stabbed it into the crook of his neck. An agonizing scream could be heard from the missing nin. Itachi threw himself far enough from the injured shinobi, he could barely stand from his fall. His sharingan was automatically deactivated, through his now unfocused eyes he tried to see his teammates' condition.

Ayame felt weak, very weak. She was losing her consciousness. Her legs was no longer able to support her, she fell to the ground powerlessly. She tried not to faint, she focused her eyes towards the missing nin who seemed to be injured badly and Itachi's prone figure. A part of her telling her to go to the Uchiha's side, but the other part of her knew it was no use. Then, her eyes widened in shock as she saw the missing nin slowly regained his ground, even though he was in much worse condition than before.

"You brats…" The missing nin was totally angered especially to the fact that a bunch of genins was able to injure him this badly. He didn't feel the pain as he took out the kunai and slowly approached Ayame who happened to be closer. Ayame could hear the warning inside her mind, but her body didn't respond so there she was, resigning to her fate. She closed her eyes as the missing nin raised the kunai to end her life.

_Clank_

When Ayame opened her eyes, she saw another figure standing in front of her. The figure had disarmed the missing nin with a sword. Even though she was weak, she could recognize the chakra signature anywhere. _Arashi-sensei_. And then everything went dark.

Arashi narrowed her eyes at the missing nin in front of her whom she recognized as the missing nin the ANBU had been looking for. From the corner of her eyes she realized her students' condition and she felt a seething anger as she saw how weak and badly wounded they were. Arashi radiated a killing intent so strong that the missing nin felt fear. Before the missing nin could do anything toward the new figure, Arashi had taken her move. With one swift slash from her sword, she released all the chakra she gathered in the sword. The missing nin didn't have any time to react or even to scream, only in few seconds, the man was no more. Arashi watched impassively as the lifeless body fell to the ground and returned her sword to its sheath.

"Wow, with one slash he's down," a whistle could be heard from nowhere, there was a hint of admiration and respect. Soon the group of ANBU and hunter nin appeared. Arashi didn't move to regard them, instead she moved toward Ayame and Shinji. She checked their condition in a brief glance and glanced to Itachi who was in further distance.

"The hunter nin takes care of the missing nin. I need your help with my students," Arashi picked up Ayame's petite body gently, she continued before they spoke, "This is a request"

The ANBU captain seemed to be silenced with her words. He knew what Arashi was like for she had been in ANBU and she rarely asked for help from anybody or she usually used her authority to make people do as she wanted them to. He was among of them who didn't believe that the same Arashi had taken a team of genin under her wings. But when he saw the flicker of anger when she found her student's condition…

"Alright, we'll help," the captain agreed, to the others' surprise. He nodded to the hunter nin to do his job. While his two subordinates took the injured and unconscious boys. Without wasting her time, Arashi launched herself to her fastest speed. Her mind was on her students and especially the one on her arms.

_Hold on Ayame_

* * *

Author's Note: See? What makes this chapter so hard? LoL, fighting scenes are really not my thing. And I'm still not satisfied with it, it seems Itachi was not much of a prodigy here. But since the others were also prodigies in their own right, and they knew the importance of teamwork, Itachi didn't seem to stand out. I won't explain anything here, if there are things that make you curious. -grins- Not in the mood, school is killing me. So many assignments, so many things to do. Don't forget to review guys! Your review is greatly appreciated for my ordinary fic. Ja ne!


End file.
